Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows
by DZ2
Summary: Twice Blessed Half-Blood Response; Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: how is that possible? That God? Harry/Thalia; Dark Powerful Harry; OOC Characters; PoA/LT/SoM AU; AD/PJ Bashing;
1. Truth in Death

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all rights belong to JK Rowling; I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its associated characters; all rights belong to Rick Riordan; I do own any OC spells/powers explained at the end of a chapter.

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds;

**Second Note: **This story will follow through most of the events of Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters, but that's where it'll stop with canon (mostly because I actually haven't read those books yet – only seen the movies – my bad…)

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

Chapter 1: Truth In Death

Harry couldn't move;

In his entire life, he had never felt as frightened as he did at that moment, but then again, he'd never been staring down the claws and jaws of a fully-grown werewolf before either, his worst Professor having been knocked out and his best friends stepping out of the way with cowardice and fear in their eyes.

As the werewolf stood on its hind quarters, Harry felt Hermione brush past him, her intentions showing courage and a hint of stupidity: maybe it was the friendship he felt towards her, but Harry couldn't let her go.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back before he whispered, "Let me, _I'm_ his cub."

With fear in her eyes, Hermione stepped aside, watching as Harry approached the lupine creature, his voice trembling, but not so much that he couldn't speak.

Facing the wolf, Harry asked, "Moony? Are you in there?"

The wolf seemed to inspect him for a moment, his eyes fixed on Harry with curiosity and surprise as he saw the boy in front of him.

"Do you…do you recognise me?" asked Harry, his voice trembling again as he saw the claws and fangs of the wolf.

They would be the last thing he _ever_ saw…before Remus/Moony pounced and, sinking his fangs into Harry's shoulder, he let out a triumphant howl as the blood of the young wizard filled his jaws, the taste _way_ too good for the wild-hearted predator to give up on now.

All anyone could do was watch in horror as Remus gorged himself on Harry's corpse, the full moon being the final thing Harry saw as Death came for him.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

'_Harry…_'

A voice, so soft and sibilant that it could have been made of the purest silk, seemed to reach through the darkness.

'_Harry…wake up, Harry…you have slept too long, little one._'

"S-Slept?" asked Harry, feeling the dryness of his throat while he also felt a strange, comfortable warmth beneath him.

'_Yes child,_' the voice answered, its tone soft and comforting to Harry as it explained, '_This is not where the next great adventure welcomes you: now, open your eyes…look upon the world._'

Opening his eyes, Harry felt shock and disbelief settle into him as he found himself looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall, a strong floral smell clinging to his nostrils while, around him, there were several candles burning low and an eerie, everlasting silence that clung to the Great Hall like spider webs.

Trying to turn his head hurt the muscles in his neck, so Harry decided to go with the next best thing: being as careful as he could, the young wizard rose softly and looked down, noticing his body was clean, apparently-healed and dressed to impress. Instead of robes, Harry was dressed in a plain black suit complete with tie, a white shirt concealing his flesh and his hands folded neatly across his stomach, his fingers linked together.

As he tried to think about what was going on, Harry's eyes widened when he realised that his eyesight was also visible to him and yet he couldn't feel his glasses on his face. Risking the mother of all aches, the young, and _very_ confused wizard reached up to his face: sure enough, his eyes were devoid of those horrible glasses that the Dursleys had bought for him and yet he could see clear as day.

'_You will find more than just your sight restored, my child,_' the soft voice whispered, a man's voice, Harry then noticed: yet, as he listened, a shiver ran down Harry's spine at how soft and yet comforting the voice sounded.

"What…what happened?" asked Harry softly, his voice calm, but edged with concern as he asked, "How did I get here when, last thing I remember, I was being…being…_eaten_ by…by Moony?"

He made a face at the thought, but the voice that answered just chuckled before he explained to Harry, '_I saved you, little one: your destiny is greater than you know and more than others may suspect. For now, lie back and rest and the truth shall come to you: when I say so, rise up and reveal your livelihood to those who doubt it. Then, my child, have fun…and get out as fast as you can._'

"But…" Harry began, but his words were cut off as he heard voices from the other side of the Great Hall doors; lying back down, a part of him almost amused at the thought of the prank that was about to be played, Harry whispered softly, "Who are you?"

'_I am Thanatos, my child,_' the voice answered, his tone comforting Harry and helping to ease some of the tension as he added, '_And I am here to help you…until your true self is known to them._'

Harry would have asked what the voice, Thanatos, meant by that, but he didn't get the chance as the door to the Great Hall opened and, from the other side, two familiar voices drifted down to Harry's ears.

"Ronald, this is wrong! Think about what Harry would say," the female voice, the warm, sisterly voice of Hermione Granger, hissed under her breath, the tone clear to Harry: agitation and fear.

"He wouldn't say anything," Ronald Weasley insisted, "He'd just lead us to another near-death experience: if it hadn't been for Sirius, we'd be dead and that wolf would have devoured us next. No, this time, I'm getting what I deserve."

'_If only he knew,_' chuckled Thanatos, something about the comment making Harry's lip twitch, but he managed to avoid keeping it on his face as he closed his eyes, listening to the voices of his friends as they neared where he was lying.

"But stealing from him?" asked Hermione, the mention of the word bringing a sense of anger to Harry that he _barely_ managed to hold back as he listened. "What for, Ron? Don't you know that Harry risked it for _our_ sakes? And what about Ginny?"

"What about her?" asked Ron, his tone as cold and selfish as a certain other student Harry knew and loathed, "She's been acting all weird since the incident in the Chamber and you _know_ it's because of _him_, Hermione. He probably worked with You-Know-Who to trap her: if he hadn't died, it would have only been a matter of time before he turned Ginny into his slave."

"Harry would _never_ do that," Hermione argued, "He'd talk it over with Ginny, you know that: what happened down there, if anything, was _your_ fault, not his."

"What do you mean my fault?" asked Ron.

"Wormtail was _your_ pet," Hermione insisted, "How a family as old as yours couldn't even tell that they had an Animagus living under their roof, I'll never know."

"You mean you don't know?" asked Ron, "It's Harry: his family trusted the rat, they probably told him how to hide himself: ever since he spoke Parseltongue, I've always thought that he was a Dark Wizard."

"Harry _saved_ your life, Ronald," Hermione exclaimed, her voice almost a shriek as she hissed, "If it hadn't been for him, you'd be Acromantula Bait."

"And _you'd_ be dead too," Ron argued, "The Basilisk, the troll, which _I_ saved you from, I might add, and then the corridor: what _did_ you two talk about down there anyway?"

"I told him a secret," Hermione explained, knowing that she'd never confess to Ron now about what she'd told Harry: not if _this_ was his answer to his _best mate's_ death. "One that I'll never repeat to anyone, no matter what they do to me."

"And now he's dead, you don't have to keep that promise," Ron told her, his words turning calm and surprisingly affectionate as he explained, "You can tell me, Hermione: I'll always look out for you and, with Harry's fortunes under our control, I'll have the means to treat you like a…ack!"

Harry didn't need to open his eyes to know that Hermione had just kneed Ron in the groin: he'd seen enough of Uncle Vernon's violent films to know the sound and reaction, though the high-pitched whine from the red-head magpie-minded idiot told him enough.

"You _don't_ touch me, Ronald Weasley," Hermione scowled, her voice as cold as ice as she hissed, "You're vile if you think you'll get away with this: I'll tell Sirius what you've done. As Harry's godfather…"

There was a sudden gasp and, without realising it, Harry's hands had curled into fists as he heard Ron tell Hermione, "You won't be telling anyone anything, you filthy little Mudblood…"

'_Whenever you're ready, Harry…_'

"Let go of her right now or you will pay for what you've just said," Harry snarled, the words causing a gasp from Hermione while Ron turned, his eyes wide with shock as, much in the style of a certain sportsman he'd seen on television last summer, Harry rose from the coffin like a zombie, his eyes cold and dark while his expression was one of rage.

Ron, his hand currently wrapped around Hermione's arm in a grip of fury and cold intentions, released her and fled to the door; however, without really knowing how or why he knew what to do, Harry gestured with one hand, causing the doors of the Great Hall to slam shut.

At the same time, Hermione, who was as white as a sheet at the sight of her best friend alive and well, let herself feel gratitude and a sense of awe as she saw an eerie black aura surround Harry and, like smoke rising from the flames, the aura rose above Harry's head where it took the shape of a skull and crossbones held within a pentagram, a blood-red circle surrounding the pentagram.

Unaware of the symbol that now shone over his head, Harry crossed the Great Hall in a few strides and, kneeling down, he asked, "Are you all right, Mia?"

"F-F-Fine," Hermione stammered, her eyes wide with shock as she looked into Harry's green eyes: they were now cold and hard in their glare and, as she looked, Hermione also felt that the glare held power. Right now, though, she had a question that she just _had_ to ask, "Harry…you're alive…but…but how?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, taking her hand and helping his friend to her feet before he added, "But does it really matter? I mean, it's not like you _want_ me dead, is it, Hermione?"

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice cut off as a groan sounded from behind her.

Turning to the groan, Hermione saw Ron crumpled at the foot of the Great Hall doors, apparently having stupidly run into them in his fear frenzy: as he turned to see Harry standing there, the git scrabbled to his feet before he gasped out, "H-H-H-Harry, l-l-l-listen mate: whatever…whatever she's t-t-t-telling you, it's…it's all lies! We're f-f-friends, aren't we? Y-y-y-you trust me?"

"I did," Harry replied, lifting his free hand where, to Hermione's shock, a burst of black energy struck Ron and, fixing itself around his body like a cocoon of shadows, the energy then lifted him into the air, Harry's hand also lifting up as though guiding the power. As Ron was lifted up into the air, his screams echoed through the Great Hall, either out of the fear of Harry's resurrection or his power, while his hands and legs scrabbled through the air like a dancing marionette.

"Harry, _please!_" exclaimed Ron, "I-I-I-I never meant to do it: I'd n-n-never betray you!"

"You're lying," Harry hissed, releasing the power from his hand where, with another scream, Ron plummeted to the ground, but as he fell, he was steadied by a second burst of magic. As Harry watched the git almost glide to the ground, the door to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore entered, flanked by Snape, McGonagall and, to Harry's relief, Sirius and Remus, both of whom looked beyond horrified, but delighted to see Harry.

"Pup/Cub!" chorused the Marauders, running forwards where Sirius grabbed Harry and, without waiting for a word from his godson, he swung him around in a large circle before setting him down.

At the same time, Remus stopped in front of Harry and, meeting the boy's dark-eyed glare, he then noticed the symbol: before anyone could stop him, Remus went to one knee where he told Harry, "I, Remus John Lupin, son of Apollo, pledge my everlasting fealty and life to Harry Potter, son of the Shadows."

A bright flash of light followed Remus' exclamation; as it fell, the wolf rose from his kneeled position and told Harry, "Before you say anything, cub, please understand that I had no control over Moony, but, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way to control it now."

"Thank you, Remus," Harry told the man, a part of him wondering what exactly Remus had just promised; however, before he could make any sort of sense about it, he looked to Dumbledore, who was just as shocked as everyone else, before he told him, "Don't try to justify this, Dumbledore: _you_ let your Potions Master forget, you _endangered_ my life and you let that _mo-Ron _dare to call himself my best friend. Well now, I'm done: I've risked my neck time and time again and now, I'm done."

'_Harry,_' Thanatos told him, the words of the spirit echoing in his ears as Thanatos explained, '_Take the hands of those you trust, but warn the greasy one that there's one who waits for him in the dark._'

Taking Sirius, Remus and Hermione's hands, Harry glared at Snape before he told the man, "Watch your back, Snivellus: the shadows are coming for you…and they're _hungry!_"

Then, before anyone could make any sort of move to stop them, Harry and his companions vanished in a thick and powerful-looking burst of black flames, the fire taking Harry and his _real_ friends away while Severus went as white as a sheet, Minerva looked at a downed Ron and Dumbledore looked troubled.

"He said…Son of the Shadows," Dumbledore whispered, his voice edged by fear as he asked, "Oh great Merlin, no: anything but _that!_"

"What have you done?" asked Minerva, earning a look from Dumbledore.

"I wish…"

"Not _you_, Albus," Minerva seethed, pointing at Ronald, who was now drawing his wand and aiming foolishly into the shadows, "What's _he_ done?"

Dumbledore didn't know what to say…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

When the black flames released Harry and his companions, Remus was the first to react to their new location with a look of shocked disbelief and a feeling of home in his gaze.

Following the wolf's gaze, Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw what looked like a large stone archway of some sort leading through to a woodland; over the top of the archway, there were several weird letters that, as Harry looked, he was surprised to see them shimmer and switch around to form three new words:

_Camp Half-Blood_

"Camp…Half…Blood?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Remus as he asked, "Where…what is this?"

"A place where you will be safe," Remus answered, then turning to Sirius and Hermione as he explained, "As magic users, you _might_ be able to get through the barrier, but it's only a might, it's not definite. Come on, Harry: I'll introduce you."

As Harry began to follow Remus through the gateway, if that's what it was, he couldn't help but switch his gaze to a tall and rather pretty-looking tree that grew over the camp's entrance, a feeling of great magic coming from the tree while, at the same time, Harry could almost feel something eerie within the trunk.

Eerie, but alive.

"Remus," he whispered softly, "What's that?"

Looking to the tree, Remus answered calmly, "That's the guardian of the Camp: Thalia Grace, the daughter of…of the Big Man."

"The big man?" asked Hermione, both her and Sirius feeling a shiver as they successfully passed through the barrier.

"Yes," Remus answered, pointing upwards as he added, "The one who heads the forces like my…my Father and has connections to the one whom is Harry's Father."

"James?" asked Sirius, earning a shake of the head from his friend.

"Wait," Hermione suddenly gasped, "You…you said son of Apollo, as in…as in the God?"

Remus nodded.

"So then…the big man," Hermione added, "Zeus?"

A soft rumble of thunder followed her words, earning a shushing gesture from Remus, "Watch how you use the names around here, Hermione: the big three don't take kindly to lack of respect in their terms."

"Indeed not, Remus Lupin," a sharp male voice cut him off, causing everyone to turn to the path that Remus had led them along: to the shock of Harry and Hermione, an elderly-looking centaur was standing in front of them, a head and beard of cloud-grey hair covering his face while his hazel eyes shone with wisdom and spirit. He was dressed in a short-sleeved vest and white shirt and, as he looked from Remus to Harry, the man's eyes narrowed as he asked, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Almost ten years, Chiron," answered Remus, giving the centaur a bow of respect before he added, "Allow me to introduce Harry James Potter, Son of the Shadows."

Chiron's eyes widened while Harry, turning to Remus, couldn't help but ask, "Who's the Shadows, Remus?"

"I can answer that one for you, Harry," Chiron replied, his voice reminding Harry of an old teacher from his primary school: Mr Brunner, if he remembered right, though the man had only been there for a year, which was coincidentally the year before Harry went off to Hogwarts.

As Harry returned his attention to the centaur, a part of him wondering if Chiron and Mr Brunner were the same person – given everything he'd seen in the magical world, it wouldn't surprise him that much – the wizened teacher explained the point made by Remus, "A Son of the Shadows is a term for a _very_ rare form of demigod: one whom has not one, but _two_ godlike parents…though I wonder who they are."

"I think I might know," Harry replied, earning a worrisome look from Remus before he added, "At least, I think I know _one:_ Thanatos!"

Harry had _never_ seen Remus or Chiron look as frightened as they did at that moment…and he doubted he ever would again.

All he knew was that, with that one name, his life was never going to be the same…

**And there we go then: Chapter 1 and Harry has found some sort of power from his 'determined' state, but what could be so scary about being Thanatos' son…unless he's not?**

**Also, why did Remus never reveal his legacy and how will Sirius and Hermione settle into the Camp?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Hermione meet Luke and Annabeth, but there's trouble at the edge of the camp; plus, heroes collide as Harry and Percy have a showdown about responsibility and, just as Harry settles in, he – and the rest of CHB – find a shocking addition to their numbers: a cabin belonging to the son of Thanatos…but **_**is**_** Harry just Thanatos or is someone else **_**truly**_** his god-parent?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: The person I'm using for Chiron is Anthony Head: he has more of a teacher's attitude than Pierce Brosnan did – **_**personal opinion**_**;**

**AN 2: The cover art used was found on Google, so all thanks and rights go to whomever created it: I just found the image and it was **_**perfect**_** for Harry;**

**AN 3: Also, I'll say this now: Harry's **_**actual**_** god-parent is **_**not**_** Zeus, but the Olympus Lord will have words and confrontations with Harry; also, though the Gods are brothers/sons/daughters/sisters etc. I'm not going with that for the pairings, so despite their god-parents relations, Harry and Thalia are still going to be together…why'd I choose Thalia, I hear you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out…**


	2. The Heroes Meet

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**T4: All will be revealed in due time, my friend;**

**Aiko: While I appreciate the reasoning, I'm still keeping Harry dark;**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks Storm, you know I'm surprised you never had a go at this; I bet one by you would be great;**

**Loki Palmer: Ah-ha, but does it mean I can't use that particular one?**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It was inspired because of Harry being death's son: also, I sent you a reply explaining about the image;**

**SonOfLupa: Thanks for that: truth is that I've only ever read LT and SoM and started to read TC before I actually lost interest: the movies helped me get it back, but thanks for pointing that out;**

**WhiteElfElder: Ah-ha, but there's a reason that Harry's twice-blessed as a god's child: it doesn't have anything to do with Lily or James being one in disguise;**

**LCF: I actually have an idea for Harry's weapon and one that will tie in part of the events of LT and onwards, but I appreciate the suggestions;**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: If you mean it's a shame that Harry won't be paired with Clarisse, then I say that you won't be disappointed because she'll still be part of Harry's circle;**

**Puma1sunfire: Ah, but back in certain circles, the bodies of the dead were…burned, I believe?**

**Dominus Phoenix: I put a link on my profile with that image and, when I saw it, I had to agree with your suggestion, so thanks for that;**

**Ww1990ww: I don't know about the relations to Thanatos, but it's because of Harry's unique situation that part of their powers bleed into him e.g. Nyx's Umbrakinesis power passes through Thanatos and into Harry while Morpheus' Dream powers are going to keep certain nightmares/visions away;**

**Lawstundent092: Nothing, as usual – unless you mean what he's done to make Harry so mad; in which case, keep reading to find out: and thanks for being my first reviewer too;**

**ALSO: To all those asking about Hermione, I'm **_**not**_** making her a demi-god, but much like Harry, she might become a Champion of a God or Goddess, but **_**not**_** Athena – too cliché: knowledge and wisdom and all that;**

**Some members of Harry's world – and I already know who, so please don't ask me will such-and-such be one – will be demi-gods, but not Hermione: sorry to those who may have been expecting it;**

"_A Son of the Shadows is a term for a very rare form of demigod: one whom has not one, but two godlike parents…though I wonder who they are."_

"_I think I might know," Harry replied, earning a worrisome look from Remus before he added, "At least, I think I know one: Thanatos!"_

_Harry had never seen Remus or Chiron look as frightened as they did at that moment…and he doubted he ever would again._

_All he knew was that, with that one name, his life was never going to be the same…_

Chapter 2: The Heroes Meet

"…That disgraceful, ungrateful little shit _dares_ to harm my son? Where is he? I'll see him in Azkaban for…"

"Molly Weasley, will you shut up?" demanded Minerva McGonagall, her voice cutting through even Molly's Banshee-worthy shrieks as she looked from the Weasley matriarch to Arthur, who looked more angry than disappointed or supportive of his wife. When the scarlet-haired witch finally did shut up, Minerva continued, "I am not here to tell you or listen to you about Harry Potter's actions as, lest you forget, before your son forced his hand, we _all_ thought he was dead."

"I, for one, am certainly glad that he's not," Arthur reasoned, his voice quiet while he spoke, "To die at the hands of a friend like that; it would have destroyed Remus."]

"Who gives a…" Molly began, but she was cut off by a strong silencing spell from the door; looking past the matriarch, Minerva heaved a sigh and inclined her head to Severus Snape, who nodded in response while he pocketed his wand.

"That's enough of _that_, I think," Severus remarked, closing the door to Minerva's office before he continued, "The whole school and Hogsmeade have been searched, Minerva: there's no sign of the children, Black or Lupin anywhere."

"Privet Drive?" asked Minerva, earning a shake of the head from Severus, "What about Sirius' estate?"

"No," Severus answered, "Wherever they are, they are _not_ in a place we will find them: I cannot stay for long, Albus is, as Muggles would say, doing his nut in trying to figure out how someone _other_ than him escaped Hogwarts through magical means."

"Then we'd better make this quick, Severus," Minerva agreed, looking to Arthur as she explained, "Twice-before now, I have contacted you with my concerns about your youngest son's academic prowess, Arthur and twice-now, you have told me to _let him settle_, but we both know those words are not yours."

She glared at Molly with such ferocity that a lot of people couldn't help but wonder why her Animagus was a cat and not something with bite like a tiger, panther or wolf. As the loud-mouthed, silenced woman closed her mouth and lowered her head, Minerva then continued, "However, now that I have you here to speak for yourself, I am giving you a choice, Lord Arthur Stephen Weasley."

Molly's eyes widened as she felt two sets of magical essences react to Minerva's words: this was going to be 100% official and _nothing_ would change it.

"What choice would that be, Madame Minerva Margaret McGonagall?" asked Arthur, completing the official words of declaration for what he feared was coming next.

"Either," Minerva answered, linking her fingers together as she told him, "You _make_ your son shape up and improve his grades and academic prowess _or_, by the power vested in me as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, I will have no other choice than to have Ronald put on academic suspension and forced to repeat the year once again. Now, I don't _want_ to do that for fear of him dulling down the year mates of your daughter, Ginevra, but I will if I have no other alternative. As things stand right now, you have two choices: you either remove him over the summer from any and all distractions and home-school him or, come September First, I will make sure he learns how to concentrate and work hard."

"How?" asked Arthur.

"The attack on Miss Granger and the attempted theft from Mr Potter notwithstanding," Minerva explained, her voice calm now as she addressed Arthur, "Your son is a known troublemaker, rumour-mongerer and layabout in Gryffindor that takes pleasure in boasting about his time in the spotlight and keeping the others from getting a chance to know their housemate. On more than one occasion, I've had a few students concerned with him telling them that if they even speak to Harry when Ronald is not there, he will hurt them."

Arthur's eyes widened and Molly started mouthing off, but thankfully, thanks to Severus' charm, they were spared her banshee tone, but Molly herself _wasn't_ spared Arthur's questioning, icy glare.

"So…what do you suggest?" asked Arthur.

With a look of authority, Minerva answered him, "If you consent, as Head of House Weasley, then, as punishment for his crimes against his housemates and attempted abuse against a female housemate, I will enact an old rite: the Master/Apprentice Right of Studious Progression…and, as of September First, Ronald will be under the tutelage, support and responsibility…of Severus!"

The loud thud told the three other magic users that they wouldn't be hearing from Molly anytime soon.

This also meant she didn't hear Arthur seal his son's fate, "Do it…and for the record, offer my apologies to young Harry for what we nearly cost him."

"That's _if_ he comes back," Severus told Arthur, his tone dark while he gave another curt nod to Minerva as he added, "I should be going now, Minerva: to prepare for my new _remedial_ student."

"Thank you Severus," Minerva replied, watching as her colleague left the office, leaving Minerva to glance to Arthur before she told him, "I couldn't let the crime go unpunished, Arthur; especially not after everything Harry and Hermione have done to try and help your son."

"Not only my son," Arthur whispered, a feeling of dread passing through him as he realised what Harry _could_ have done if he'd gone any further with his vengeance against Ronald and the Weasley Family.

It would have cost Arthur his greatest pride…and _that_ was a price too high for the Weasley Lord…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"Until we know more, Harry, you'll be staying here."

"Thank you, Chiron," Harry replied, watching as Chiron showed him around the cabin for those on the camp who were the Sons and Daughters of Hermes, though when he entered the cabin for the first time, he also noticed a few that seemed confused and worried for being here. It was then that Chiron explained the _undetermined_ also stayed here until their god-parent claimed them and, although Harry was the determined son – or half-son since he was recognised as a Son of the Shadows – of Thanatos, the cabins on-site were only recognised by the twelve main gods of Olympus and not the primordial forces.

As Harry was shown to a spare bunk, he also noticed that only he had entered the cabin while Sirius, Hermione and Remus had remained in the camp itself. It wasn't until later that he learned of how Sirius and Hermione had been allowed to bunk with Remus in the Apollo Cabin until they either returned to England or set up nearby housing – though Sirius knew that Hermione _needed_ to go back so her own parents wouldn't worry about her.

As he sat down on the bed, Harry looked up and noticed a few of the other demigods were giving him an unusually-wide berth, all except one: a blonde-haired, blue-eyed individual who looked to be a year or two older than Harry. He was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt with a dark jacket slung over one shoulder, a friendly, but wary look in his eyes.

"So you're the new kid?" asked the older boy, extending his free hand to Harry as he explained, "I'm Luke Castellan: son of Hermes and Camp Leader…though not necessarily in that order."

For some reason, Harry smiled at the boy's sense of humour before he took the hand and answered, "Harry Potter, Son of Shadows and _very_ confused young man…not necessarily in _that_ order either."

Now it was Luke's turn to smile before he told Harry, "Don't worry about the others, Harry: it's just been some time since a Son of Shadows has come to Camp Half-Blood. So, do you have _any_ ideas who you're the son of?"

"Well…I know one, but Chiron told me I should keep it to myself for now," Harry answered, watching as Luke sat down next to him, giving the boy a sense of comfort and familiarity that Harry had to admire.

"You can tell me," Luke told him, giving Harry a soft laugh as he added, "Just because my Dad's the god of tricksters and thieves doesn't mean I can't be trusted. Besides…" here, his eyes narrowed as he examined Harry's green eyes before he told him, "There's something about you, Harry: something special…so, go on, you can let me know."

Looking to the rest of the cabin, who'd all started to get on with their own business, Harry heaved a sigh before he dropped his voice to a whisper and, leaning in close to Luke, he told him, "Thanatos."

"Wow," Luke replied, looking to his own cabin-mates before he turned to face Harry and added, "That _is_ special: not many of us here are Primordial Kids: no wonder everyone else looked so freaked about it."

"You don't seem to be," Harry reasoned, earning a rue shrug from Luke.

"Nah, not me," he told Harry, "I've been at the Camp since I was about nine and I've seen loads of demis come and go. In time, I just got used to it, though I have to say that it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Harry replied, watching as Luke rose from his side and moved off to take care of his own business.

At the same time, Harry felt a smile creep onto his face as a feeling of realisation struck him;

He'd found a friend in the Camp already…and it was only his first day.

'Let's hope this friend _doesn't_ end up like my last first friend,' Harry thought as he took some time to explore the cabin and familiarise himself with his new companions.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Away from the cabin, Luke stopped and turned back to look out over the place that had been his whole world for a long time now, though most of the time, his gaze lingered on the Hermes cabin as thoughts of a certain green-eyed demi-god crossed his mind.

"The son of Thanatos," Luke whispered, almost sniggering with the thought that came to him, "And another, but clearly someone with power and his own dark side. If I could nourish that…then he could be a useful ally…perhaps even a brother I never had."

Unseen by Luke as he considered his future with Harry Potter, a black shadow moved away from the forest and disappeared into the ether, a feeling of purpose empowering its decision.

If Harry was to be an ally of Luke's – or, in an ideal world, the other way around as Luke obeyed and followed Harry – then it looked like Thanatos had some work to do…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

The morning after Harry's first night in the Camp, the young demi-god found himself wandering by the edge of the perimeter, a soft and gentle breeze blowing across his face while, at the same time, a collection of dark thoughts had filled Harry's mind.

Because of these thoughts, Harry had felt a need to leave the cabin before he used his new mysterious powers on anyone that didn't deserve it, but, now that he was away from his cabin-mates, Harry had a chance to voice his thoughts. However, before he let them cross his mind, the young wizard/demi-god was surprised to find his steps had taken him directly to the base of Thalia Grace's tree and, now that he was standing beneath her form, Harry finally had a chance to ask the question that had bothered him since Remus had pointed it out yesterday.

"How does a girl become a tree?"

"You _really_ want to know?" asked a sharp female voice, the sound of which had Harry turning, his hand instinctively going to his waist where his wand was located – even though a search before calling it a night had revealed that Harry's wand had been taken from him, most likely at the _funeral_ held in the Great Hall.

The owner of the voice was a girl who seemed to be around the same age as Luke, her dark hair falling loosely around her shoulders while her eyes were a deep, almost-_wise_ shade of grey; like most of the campers that Harry had noticed on his walk, the girl was dressed in a brown, leathery sort of armoured chest-plate, a sword in one hand and her other being used at that moment to brush her dark hair out of her eyes. Under the armour, she wore a blue shirt and jeans while a long-sleeved blue jacket lay at the foot of the tree behind her.

"Who are you?" Asked Harry, noticing the sword as well as the girl: despite his teenage male side that wanted to laugh at her and ask if she knew how to use that, there was something about her that said that would be the _wrong_ thing to say.

"Annabeth Chase," answered the girl, "Daughter of Athena: you?"

"Harry Potter, Son of Shadows," Harry answered, earning an 'oh' of surprise from Annabeth while Harry also realised why he'd felt so conflicted about having a dig at her skills. Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies as well as sister to Ares and a constant war-force in the rivalry between the towns of Athens and Sparta: it wasn't too hard to figure out the rest.

"So you're the one they're all talking about," Annabeth remarked, earning a rue shrug from Harry as she added, "Well, you're certainly not what I was expecting, but there's time: now, you asked about Thalia?"

"Yes," Harry replied, turning to the vast tree behind him as he added, "It just…I mean with everything I've seen in my world, you'd think nothing would surprise me, but a girl who can turn into a tree…or was…or whatever: even I admit myself surprised."

"Thalia was a friend of mine," Annabeth told him, standing next to Harry in the shade of the old tree, "Together with a satyr named Grover as well as Luke, who you've probably met, the four of us travelled to Camp Half-Blood together. Along the way, we were intercepted by…by a group of monsters out to hunt her because of who she was."

"Daughter of Zeus," Harry muttered, but like the day before, the use of the name earned a rumble of thunder from overhead.

As Annabeth's eyes went upwards as Remus' had done, Harry just scoffed before he asked, "What? Fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself."

"And the Gods are immortal, invincible and as big as skyscrapers," Annabeth added, but Harry just shrugged.

"So how did Thalia become like this?" asked Harry, returning the focus of the story to where Annabeth left off.

"She risked her life to save us," Annabeth explained, "Being the daughter of Zeus, she thought herself stronger than us and tried to hold off the monsters until we passed through the barrier; however, she was knocked down by the monsters and nearly died. However, in what has to be a rare act of mercy, Zeus saved her and she was transformed into a tree, which also became the focus point for the barrier's magic."

'That explains what I felt yesterday,' thought Harry, looking up at the tree with a sense of awe in his eyes before he asked, "So why are you out here now, Annabeth?"

"I saw you leaving," Annabeth replied, "And, given you haven't even been truly determined yet, I figured you'd need someone to watch your back: besides, my Mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and I can tell you now that this is a stupid idea for you to be walking out here alone."

"I just needed some time alone," Harry muttered, stepping around the tree and, like yesterday, he also felt the tingle of the barrier pass over his skin as he walked through it.

Seeing him back on the _safe_ side of the barrier, Annabeth shook her head before she told Harry, "You'll get used to it."

Then, without another word, she turned and left, leaving Harry to look once more to the highest peaks of Thalia's tree before he sighed and, with a scoff, he muttered, "An act of mercy…more like you couldn't admit you were wrong."

A dangerous rumble of thunder filled the air, but Harry wasn't intimidated, "Go blow smoke somewhere else, _Thunder God_: I don't fear you."

"That's a dangerous mistake to make," a familiar voice remarked, causing Harry to turn once more: Chiron was standing behind him, his arms folded and his voice calm as he addressed Harry, "You never want to anger the gods, Harry, even now: especially since you are a Primordial Child: one with such powers and potential is a danger to everything the gods stand for."

"I don't fear death, Chiron," Harry insisted, his eyes darkening as he faced the mentor, "Not when I've faced it so many times that it's more like falling asleep for me. Besides, my Father is the primordial force behind Death and the End, so why would I fear my own Father?"

As Harry walked away from the tree and Chiron, the aged centaur glanced up at the tree before he smiled and, with a nod of acceptance, he mused, "Good question."

Then, turning away from the entrance, Chiron returned to his duties…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

After a day of exploration and socialising with Luke, Annabeth and a few other campers – including a strong-willed girl named Clarisse La Rue who, upon meeting him, told him that she was available if the _little prince_ needed some toughening up – Harry felt pretty tired and ready for his bed. As he said good-night to Hermione and Sirius – both of whom told him that they were returning to England to explain to Hermione's parents about her being away from home and school – and shared a warm drink with Remus to help him sleep, Harry's eyes were drawn once more to the tree at the edge of the camp.

"Remus," Harry muttered, walking through the camp's dining area with his ex-professor and friend by his side, "Did you ever meet your Dad?"

"Twice," Remus answered, offering a little of his drink to the bonfire that was lit in the centre of the area; despite his own parent not being one of the Big Twelve, Harry offered a bit of his before Remus continued, "The first time was on the first night of my transformations as a child: as the brother of Artemis, my Father offered to help me tame the wolf so that I wouldn't lose myself to its wildness. I was so scared that I accepted, but when he began to help me, he was called away by Zeus for one reason or another. Because of his gifts, my wolf form looks like it does, as a sign of the man beneath the beast."

"When was the second time?"

With a sad smile, Remus answered, "Fourteen years ago: some sort of conflict had divided Olympus and the Big Three were being really secretive with one another. When he visited me, Father explained that I had done him proud by not giving in to the madness and sorrow of my lesser half: he then told me that the day was coming where I would need to remember my huntsman's legacy and help a dear friend. I knew that he wouldn't lie: it was one of his traits, but I never found that day…until the moment I saw you alive and well once again."

"So…if the last time was fourteen years ago," Harry remarked, looking to his friend as he added, "Then the conflict…it must have had something to do with…"

"You," Remus answered, "Yes, which would also explain why my Father's words directed me to you and made me promise to never hurt you or leave you. And I mean it, Harry: wherever you go from here on in, you can rest assured that _this_ is one demi-god who'll be there at your side."

"Thanks Remus," Harry smiled, raising the cup to his lips; however, as he did so, a loud alarm rang through the camp.

"We've got trouble!" Remus exclaimed, running through the camp with Harry on his heels: as they neared the entrance, those on watch saw the trouble for what it was.

Three figures, one of which looked taller than the other two, were running towards the camp's barrier; as they reached it, the taller one found herself unable to pierce the barrier. As one of the other two went to try and help her through, the thing that they were running from revealed itself: a Minotaur; a half-man, half-bull creature that grabbed the female member and lifted her into the air.

"Put my Mother down _now!_" demanded one of the two others, earning him a sorrowful shake of the head from Harry.

He heard the woman call the reckless one Percy, but before anything else could be said, the woman disappeared in a burst of golden flames; as the Percy-boy looked distraught, Harry decided he'd seen enough.

Racing down towards the entrance, the young wizard drew on his power and, lifting his hand, he fired off two bursts of shadow that speared the Minotaur into one of the nearby trees.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Percy, surprised to see someone else with him.

"Someone who might have just saved your life," Harry argued, "Now get through the barrier, idiot: honestly, do you have seaweed for brains or something?"

With that, Percy ran with his friend – a dark-haired satyr who, from talking with the other campers, Harry assumed to be Grover, the same satyr who'd been with Luke, Annabeth and Thalia – through the barrier. Harry, meanwhile, turned to face the bull-creature, but as the creature struggled to its feet, it gave a roar and disappeared in a burst of flames similar to the one that had taken the woman.

"Good riddance," Harry sighed, turning to pass back into Camp Half-Blood; on the other side, Percy and Grover were being seen to by Chiron and Remus, both men also thankful that Harry was all right.

"My Mother's gone?" Percy was asking, earning a sad nod of the head from Chiron, whom Harry also overheard Percy refer to as Mr Brunner – which answered the dilemma Harry had about the man/centaur – before he added, "Who took her?"

"From the flames and the minotaur," suggested Chiron, "My guess would be Hades: first the Fury and now this."

"What does this have to do with a lightning bolt?" asked Percy, earning a look from Harry as they wandered through the camp.

"Zeus' Master Bolt is the most powerful of the Divine Items," Chiron explained, his voice calm as his protégés walked with him, "Unfortunately, recently it was stolen from Olympus and, in an effort to avert war, Zeus is willing to do anything to get it back."

"But why is he after me?" asked Percy, earning a scoff from Harry.

"He's after all of us, Seaweed Brain," Harry argued, his voice edged by sarcasm as he explained, "You're just unfortunate because you're an undetermined demi-god."

"Not necessarily, Harry," Chiron told him, his path now stopping by the edge of a lake as he added, "This is Percy's home now."

Looking up, Harry laughed before he asked, "You got to be kidding me?"

"I do not kid," Chiron replied, watching as Percy approached and, turning to face the other two, he gulped before he said it.

"My Father's Poseidon?"

"God of the Sea and one of the Big Three," Harry answered, shaking his head before he added, "Guess now I have a reason to call you Seaweed Brain."

"And what makes _you_ such a big shot?" asked Percy, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Harry Potter," replied Harry, "Son of Thanatos and, trust me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon: I'm someone you _don't_ want to piss off!"

"Harry," Chiron warned him, but before he could say anything more, Harry turned and made his way back to the other cabin.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

The next morning, Harry was just as surprised as the rest of the campers when a fierce, heavy earthquake hit Camp Half-Blood: as everyone moved to safe positions, the surprises continued as, instead of destruction and earth-splitting chaos, the ground at the edge of the camp – close to Thalia's tree of all places – suddenly rose up like a tidal surge of water.

From within the surge, a large black Parthenon-style mausoleum appeared, the walls and entrance to the mausoleum decorated with statues and images of skeleton warriors while, over the door to this new building, a symbol shaped like an inverted crucifix was engraved, the centre of the crucifix holding the symbol of the Greek letter Omega.

With a curious glance, a few of the campers tried to approach, but when they drew close enough, they were almost frightened away by a cold chill that reminded Harry and Remus of the feel of Dementors drawing closer. However, as Chiron warned everyone away, Harry approached and, without waiting for anyone else to say anything, he put his hand on the door and pushed it open.

An icy chill spread through his body as the door's opening released an arctic chill onto the camp, making a few of the _lighter_ Gods' children shiver while, near Harry, Remus' eyes suddenly flashed gold as Moony reacted to the power of darkness and dominance from within.

After a moment, Harry turned before he mused, "Guess this is my home now, eh Chiron?"

The mentor could only nod before Harry added, "Why do you think only I can get close?"

As if to answer his question, one of the skeleton-warrior statues suddenly came to life and, from underneath its stone-cast armour, it revealed a parchment that it handed to Harry with a bow.

Once Harry took the parchment, the warrior returned to its statuesque state before the young demi-god read the letter to the others;

_Dear Harry,_

_Do not be afraid, these guardians of the gateway cannot harm you: they are a gift, the first of many, from me to you. The cabin is also yours as I doubt that many people will be too welcoming when they learn you're my son. There is much that you are yet to know about that, but I promise that we will meet soon enough and you will know all; for now, accept this gift and all within as yours._

_The cabin is enchanted so that, much like the mortal belief of vampires, only those who have your invitation can enter: anyone else will feel as though I am walking over their graves – and if anyone _dares_ to attack you when they learn, I probably will_ – _but aside from that, the warriors are yours too. They will obey your commands and can be transformed by your imagination should you require more…bestial guardians._

_Inside the cabin, all that is there is yours: I've even provided you with attire more worthy of the Prince of Death and a weapon that will serve you well; you'll also find some books and information on your powers and, when I explain the full story to you, I'll tell you more about any you are yet to discover or understand._

_Enjoy yourself, my son…and be wary of any children of the Big Three whom have not earned your trust;_

_All is not well on Olympus and I would appreciate it if you continued to serve only one side in the battles that are to come: that side is yours._

_Welcome home, Harry and, to be clichéd, I hope you rest in peace in here;_

_Father_

_PS: Don't let Chiron dictate your wishes either: one world already hails you as another title you don't want: time you got one you did._

Finishing the letter, Harry was as surprised as everyone else when the letter suddenly vanished in a burst of shadow-fire, the sight of the power making the rest of the campers shiver before he nodded and whispered, "I understand, Father."

"Harry?" asked Luke, looking to the mausoleum-style cabin with interest as he asked, "Is this…I mean, is it from…"

"My Father," Harry replied, raising his voice as he added, "And one of the two god-parents that make _me_ a Son of the Shadows: so, for those of you who don't know…"

"Harry," Chiron cautioned him, but Harry didn't listen:

It was like his Father had said: it was time he had a title that he _did_ want.

"My name's Harry Potter…and I'm the Son of Thanatos!"

For the second time in three days, there was a silence that could make a graveyard look busy…

**Chapter 2 and Harry seems to have found friends, a home and has a dislike for Percy: wonder what could be causing that?**

**Also, will Harry assist Luke in his plan or will our Dark Hero show the fallen one the door?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Capture the Flag and heroes collide as Harry and Percy have a showdown about responsibility; plus, Thanatos' gifts are revealed and Harry has a talk with Sirius about where his life will go from here; also, the quest begins, but there's one added member to the trio of Percy, Grover and Annabeth…and his name is Harry Potter…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Okay, so this one starts the AU of LT, but for those who think I'm just going to write it out in detail, that's not true: firstly, this is **_**movie**_** LT and not book, so things will change with certain points; also, along the way, there'll be a few surprises and, over time, Harry **_**will**_** get ****darker, especially when he learns the truth of his parentage and **_**why**_** Thanatos is his second parent;**

**AN 2: I hope you like the description of Harry's cabin: I got the idea from kevin1984's 'Son of Chaos' series; all rights to the original creators for that;**

**AN 3: As a little heads-up, though it'll be described in the next chapter, Harry's new attire is actually inspired by a suggestion from a reviewer; to check it out, go and click on the link on my page titled **_**Death Gear**_**; all rights to the original creators of where that came from;**


	3. Dark Waters

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione; Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: I hope you can enjoy this story then, even though Jackson is one of Harry's enemies in this instead of a hero;**

**David-El: All will be revealed;**

**StormyFireDragon: We'll be returning to Hogwarts events following Lightning Thief's AU, Storm, so you may have to wait for the answer;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I appreciate the suggestion, but I have something a little more…impressive in mind for Harry;**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: Don't worry, Harry only has to put up with the self-bragging daughter of Athena when it's absolutely necessary;**

**WhiteElfElder: Yeah, but I think we're about to discover Harry's 'fatal flaw' in this chapter;**

**GoldenKeeper2567: Yeah, it'll be on the movie and, no, Annabeth won't be dying her hair for Sea of Monsters' part;**

**Dominus Phoenix: Yeah, as I said to another author, it has something to do with Harry's 'fatal flaw' that sounds like our Harry;**

**DarkRavie: Yes, yes and probably;**

**T4: All will be revealed in due time my friend;**

**ALSO: If I may take this moment to remind you, my readers that this is AU of events, which means that certain things **_**are**_** changed and for good reasons; now, I've had a few people talk about ages, so here's what's going on here:**

**Harry: 13 – going on 14 (obviously)**

**Percy: 13**

**Luke: 15 – going on 16**

**Annabeth: 14 – going on 15**

**Thalia – when she returns: 14**

**Grover: 16**

**Clarisse: 15**

**Okay? There's reason I say 'if you don't like it, don't read it' and the fact that Fan Fiction is mostly AU stuff, there's a big one there; also, as this chapter will show you, I'm bringing Harry's life into the 21****st**** century to match up PJ movie-verse, so compensate where you can: **

**If it helps, the year is 2003, so again, compensate where you can; anyway, on with the story…**

"_Harry Potter," replied Harry, "Son of Thanatos and, trust me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon: I'm someone you don't want to piss off!"_

"_Harry," Chiron warned him, but before he could say anything more, Harry turned and made his way back to the other cabin._

Chapter 3: Dark Waters

Once the onlookers had finally cleared the area, leaving only Harry, Remus, a disappointed-looking Chiron and, to Harry's surprise, a curious-looking Luke, the son of Thanatos turned to the mentor of the camp before he asked, "What? My Father's not one of the Big Three or the other nine, so why should I keep him secret? Besides, with the look of this place, the others would probably think that he's Hades and not Thanatos."

"Kid's got a point, Chiron," Luke remarked, earning a thankful smile from Harry while Chiron ran a hand over his grizzled features.

"It's not what they would have thought, Harry," Chiron explained, watching as Harry observed him with an air of caution. With the same mentor's air about him, Chiron then continued, "As a non-son of the main gods, it's dangerous enough having you on camp because of the unpredictability of your god-like abilities, especially since you _are_ a Son of Shadows."

"Okay, from now on, how about we refer to those like me as Shadowborne?" asked Harry, the name striking a chord with both him and Luke as he added, "After all, what do we call a _female_ Son of Shadows? Daughters of Darkness?"

"Catchy," sniggered Luke, before he continued for Chiron's sake, "But I think I get what Chiron's trying to say, Harry: now that you've revealed who you are, there's no telling what sort of backlash we could have here. In my six years here, I've never really known a Son…I mean Shadowborne coming to camp and lasting very long. Mostly-because they allow their new powers to think themselves invincible and, all right, as Death's kid, you might just be, but while you're still new to your powers, you're vulnerable."

"And with camps like Ares, Athena and even Hephaestus here," continued Remus, "It could be dangerous if they chose to rise up against you: after all, Hades and Thanatos have both claimed many of their souls in battle and wars. Ares may be bred for war, but he's not someone that you want as an enemy."

"Remy," Harry sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as he told his friend, "I think it's more _me_ who _they_ don't want as an enemy."

"Arrogance is not a sin, Harry," Chiron remarked, but Harry just scoffed in response, "You can think yourself great if you so wish, but revealing your line at this stage in the game when so much is already in disarray with Olympus could bring the heavens crashing down around us."

"What's old Bolt Boy going to do?" asked Harry, earning an ominous rumble from overhead before Harry added, "It's not like I _can_ die, right? Father won't let me, otherwise why did he bring me back from Remus massacring me?"

"Good question," Remus replied, though his face adopted a dark expression at the mention of his greatest crime. "But the point still stands, Harry: without full mastery and knowledge of your lines, you are vulnerable and now exposed to both Olympus and stronger demigods."

With a sigh, Harry turned and approached the door to his private cabin, his eyes filled with darkness as he stopped and, turning to face the three behind him, he added, "I may be in trouble, Remus Lupin, son of Apollo and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, but at the end of the day, it was Father's request that I not only make my own decisions, but that I also stay true to one side's loyalty: mine!"

"No demigod is an island, Harry," Chiron remarked, but Harry just scoffed again as he disappeared through the door.

Turning to Chiron, Remus then asked, "Zeus wouldn't really kill him, would he?"

"Look at the history of that man's power coming to our aid," Luke reasoned, indicating the tree a few metres from Harry's cabin, "And _that_ was to his own kin: there's no telling what he could do to Harry."

While Chiron left the cabin alone and Luke remained a while to consider what Harry had just told them, Remus felt his heart grow cold at the thought of what the biggest of the Big Three could do to his cub.

However, as he looked to Thalia's tree, Remus couldn't also help but wonder – and slightly _fear_ – what Harry would do in retaliation, especially considering everything that had already happened to him.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Despite its protective, enchanted exterior, the interior of the Thanatos cabin was warm, welcoming and homier for Harry than Hogwarts and Privet Drive combined. The cabin was perfectly divided between social space, personal space and study space.

There was a large bedroom with a black-marble-decorated four-poster bed set against the wall of the bedroom, which was decorated in shades of midnight-blue, black, grey and green, the look making Harry feel like he was in a combination of Ravenclaw and Slytherin space. Next to the bed, a single chest of redwood drawers was set next to a pair of doors that, to Harry's surprise, when he opened them, he found a walk-in wardrobe kitted out with an array of clothes.

Emerging from the wardrobe, Harry also found an adjacent bathroom with en-suite shower built in, the sight of the modern-looking area in the medieval-style camp making Harry laugh. Luke had told him about the private cabin that he himself often slept in that was filled with televisions, computers, stereos and game consoles.

In the lounge of the cabin, Harry was amused and surprised as he found his own 32-inch television screen and entertainment package – video and DVD player and hi-fi all built in together. There was also a three-piece plush leather suite and a rack that looked to be made from skeleton bones. Hanging over an ornate fireplace – which, to Harry's amusement, also held a large pot of Floo Powder – was a two-piece mirror, the centre of the mirror holding a plaque in the same shape as the crucifix over the door.

The final room of the cabin was a private library that, to Harry's further amusement, held not only books on Greek Mythology and personal training, but an array of books from the magical world and, in the corner of the room, the Shadowborne was surprised to find a mannequin set-up with what he supposed was the attire that Thanatos had mentioned.

The first thing that Harry noticed about the attire was that it was all decorated in black with silver-outlined highlights, the lapel of the coat that covered the mannequin holding a smaller crucifix with the omega letter stamped on top of it. The coat was as long as some that Harry remembered were known as dusters, the bottom of the coat almost flaring open, making it look like wings that grew out of Harry's back. Underneath the coat, there was a plain-black shirt with silver buttons and the omega-crucifix symbol on the left shoulder. A pair of black leather trousers with silver buckles along the waist and a single silver stripe down one leg – the left leg – completed the design and, as Harry looked at the set, he had to admit it.

His Dad certainly knew how to make you look intimidating and worthy of the mantle, Son of Death, at the same time.

'And besides,' thought Harry, stripping out of his _funeral_ clothes as he began changing, 'Anything's better than having to remember the feeling of waking up in that coffin…urgh.'

He shuddered at the thought before changing into his new attire, the trousers and shirt fitting him like a second skin while the coat did indeed fold around him like a bat folding its wings.

'Snape would have a field day if he saw this,' Harry thought, though he returned to his bedroom and, checking the mirror that was fixed onto the door to the walk-in wardrobe, he had to admit it: he liked what he saw. Although, if Harry was being honest, he would have preferred to look a little taller and leaner rather than be reminded of the misery he'd gone through at Privet Drive.

"Is that really what you want, my child?"

Turning with a start, Harry's eyes widened as he saw a pale-skinned man with dark-brown hair that was almost windswept in appearance. A pair of ice-blue eyes looked at Harry while the man was dressed in a black leather jacket with a similar blackened ensemble to what Harry wore right now. In one hand, he held what looked like a single dagger while the other was relaxed at his side.

Though he had a suspicion as to the identity of the man – given how he addressed him – Harry had to ask it, "Who are you?"

"I am Death," replied the man, his voice cold and eerily haunting as he explained, "Though you may call me either Father as you have done or Thanatos: now, tell me, do you wish to look like one renewed?"

"Yes…Father," Harry answered, his words falling silent as Thanatos' eyes then turned jet-black – including the sclera – before a great wave of pain and fury raced through Harry's body. Unfortunately for Harry, he was watching the transformation take place in front of his mirror: his body grew to near 5ft-8in in height while his once-weakened body became lean and slender, much like Thanatos himself. His wild hair fell slightly to rest at his neckline, his tips tickling his neck while his fringe settled low over his brow, masking the dreaded scar while giving Harry a slightly-gothic look.

Once the change was done, Thanatos' eyes returned to normal before he explained, "There we are: much better, if you ask me."

"How…how did you do that?" asked Harry, earning a snigger from Thanatos as he watched his son examine his body.

"I _am_ a god, Harry," Thanatos told him, his amusement clear despite the frosty tone of his voice, "A primordial one, I grant you, but a god nonetheless: power is meaningless to me and, as Death, I can tap into the life energies of a soul and do with them as I wish: in your case, my son, I reawakened your lost muscular strength and nourishment systems so that you grew and put a bit of meat back on your bones. I hope you don't mind, but I also dropped your hairstyle: the wild look just doesn't suit you."

"I have to agree," Harry laughed, brushing a part of his fringe aside as he added, "Why are you here, Father?"

"To give you my second gift," Thanatos explained, handing the dagger to Harry; as he took it, the young Shadowborne felt a second wave of great magic pass through him and, when he looked down, he saw an inscription engraved on the hilt of the blade as well as a small version of the Omega Crucifix that marked him as Thanatos' son.

Eyeing the inscription, Harry's eyes widened when he saw the lettering rearrange itself like the symbols over Camp Half-Blood's entrance, the new wording spelling out two words: _Night Shadow_.

"A blade forged from the blackest of souls and harnessed by magic given to me by a benefactor of yours," Thanatos explained, indicating the dagger in Harry's hand as he told him, "Harness the dark power inside you and, when you do so, it will change into one of four different weapons: the dagger that you hold now, a twin-sword that can break apart and become dual katana swords, a chain-scythe or _Kusarigama_ and finally, a longbow that can fire off bolts of the same shadow energy you summoned against your betrayer and to help the son of Poseidon."

"Not willingly," Harry scowled, his voice as cold as his Father's as he explained, "He's so self-centred that he doesn't realise there's more at his stake than just his Mother. Also, while we're talking about the big men, Father, would you tell me who my other parent is?"

"I cannot," Thanatos replied, earning a scowl from Harry before he explained, "Other than this, Harry, I want you to know that I will never keep secrets from you. But this is one that you must discover for yourself and, when you do, I will tell you the rest of the story. Now, don't look so angry, my son: for you will discover the hidden line of yours when magic is at its peak: the summer solstice, which is nine days from now."

"Nine days?"

"That's all," Thanatos answered, "If you can wait that long, Harry, then you will know all: after that, the rest of the story will be yours to know. Now, I believe your new acquaintances are waiting outside to talk to you, so why don't you go and see them?"

As Harry sheathed Night Shadow in a scabbard that was attached to his trouser waistline, Thanatos vanished in a similar burst of black fire to the one that Harry had used to escape Hogwarts. Adjusting the collar of his coat, Harry then turned and made his way to the door, where he was surprised, but not disappointed, to find Luke, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy – the only one he _was_ disappointed to see – and the satyr, Grover waiting for him. While Clarisse and Luke gave the son of Thanatos a welcome and friendly smile, Annabeth glared at him with a coldness that made Harry feel sick inside and, as for Percy, he just eyed the cabin with a hint of disbelief.

"What can I do for the sons and daughters of Olympus?" asked Harry, using formality to help him deal with the rage that burned in him at Percy and Annabeth's looks.

"Chiron's about to call the camp together for Capture the Flag," Clarisse explained, indicating Luke as she added, "As captains of the two teams, we decided to come and get you ourselves to ask which team you wanted to fight for."

"That depends," Harry scowled, indicating Percy as he asked, "What team is Seaweed Brain here on?"

"Mine," Luke answered.

"Then sorry, Luke," Harry replied, smirking as he stood with Clarisse, "But I choose Clarisse: though don't think this means anything against you. I just can't stand the thought of having to ally myself with someone who cares more for one mortal than the fate of the entire world."

"Watch your mouth, Potter," Percy hissed, his hand going for what looked like a _pen_ poking out of his pocket.

"I suggest you take your own advice, Jackson," Harry added, revealing the hilt of Night Shadow as he explained, "My Father _is_ the primordial of life and death: I'd hate to have to send the son of Poseidon to the Locker."

Luke gave a laugh while Clarisse shrugged, her voice calm as she asked, "Err, Harry? You wouldn't happen to be channelling the aura of enragement that all children of Ares give off, would you?"

"No," Harry replied, looking to Clarisse as he told her, "I wouldn't need your help to get angry, Clarisse: not when I have so much anger to work with already. So, we going?"

"You'll need this," Clarisse explained, revealing a helmet with a red Omega symbol painted on the top of the helmet. Slipping it over his head, Harry smirked as he noticed how much more warrior-worthy he looked, though he also felt a strange protective power cloak his clothes at the same time.

As he followed Clarisse to the Red Warriors' side of the pre-match meeting, Harry then heard his Father's voice whisper to him, '_Your clothes are more special than just making you look good, Harry: have fun._'

'If I can get my hands on Jackson, I'll certainly have fun,' Harry thought, watching as Annabeth, who was part of their team – to her dismay and his surprise – listened to Clarisse give instructions. At the same time, the son of Thanatos noticed the daughter of Ares point to him before she indicated the woods, earning a sorrowful look from Annabeth.

When the cry ran out across camp signalling the start of the preparation stage, Annabeth almost tore Harry's arm off with how hard she grabbed him before she dragged him to the creek at the edge of camp where, to Harry's bemusement, he saw the red camp's flag waiting for them.

"Shouldn't we be going after the _other_ team's camp?" he asked, earning a scoff of disgust from Annabeth.

"My Mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies," Annabeth explained, almost bragging with how she said it as she told him, "So if we need a strong defence, then where better than where they won't be expecting it?"

'Hate to admit it,' Harry thought, getting into a hiding position while he and Annabeth waited for the first unlucky arrival, 'But she's got a point there.'

'_Harry._'

As he waited, Harry's head shot up at the sound of his Father's voice; giving a curt nod to show he heard him, Harry listened as Thanatos explained, '_Like me, you have the gift of Invisibility and masking your presence: use it to get an advantage over your rivals._'

"How?" asked Harry in a whisper, but as soon as he asked it, he found a new bunch of information filling his mind; when the information passed through him, Harry took a deep breath and, touching the shadow that attached itself to his body, he was surprised to feel a water-like essence cover his body, completely masking him from sight and making it look like he'd blended in with the background. (1)

"Harry?" asked Annabeth, turning to face him, but when she did, she gave a cold sneer as she saw he wasn't there, "Figures he'd run: some just don't have the stomach for battle."

'Can I kill her yet?' asked Harry in thought.

'_Sadly not, son,_' Thanatos answered, earning Harry the realisation that his Father could actually hear his thoughts. '_If you're going to prove yourself and discover your roots, you'll need Miss Chase. Don't worry, though: her disliking of you is only because you're my son. You owe her no loyalties or apologies._'

'I understand,' Harry thought back, earning a feeling of pride from his Father.

As Thanatos fell silent, Harry's hand suddenly went to his sheathed dagger as he saw a figure emerge from the trees and, to his delight, he saw that it was Percy, the self-important idiot looking sweaty while also having escaped his pursuers. As Percy looked up and noticed the flag, Harry tried not to scoff as he saw Annabeth move to a position where she could surprise the son of Poseidon.

'_Wait for the fun part, Harry,_' Thanatos advised him, leaving Harry to watch as Percy and Annabeth had a clash of words before she slashed at him, the inexperienced warrior giving a cry as he thought this just a game. As Annabeth continued to strike at Percy, the rest of the campers made their appearances, though Harry still waited.

"Stand up and fight," Annabeth scowled, looking around as she added, "Unlike _some_ I know…come on…hero!"

Percy spat on the ground, the sight of blood seemingly amusing Harry while he also gripped Night Shadow's hilt, pouring his rage into the blade for what he wanted. As Percy suddenly crawled to the water, Harry drew Night Shadow and, as his Father had told him, he felt the blade extend until it became the twin-edged katana blade.

As the water healed Percy's wounds – an act that Harry found kind of obvious given that he _was_ the son of Poseidon – the son of Thanatos twisted the central hilt of Night Shadow and, with a small click, the twin blade became two dual swords, both of which hummed with the energy inside him.

'_Wait for it,_' Thanatos advised him, earning a smile from Harry as he saw the others appearing, a part of him also aware of Clarisse and Luke making their appearances while Chiron and Grover watched from the far side of the creek.

As the other Red Warriors tried to fight off Percy, who had _somehow_ gained mastery of the blade from the water, Thanatos then told his son, '_Now, go to the flag and wait for him to come to you._'

Moving quickly, Harry stood in place as Annabeth tried again to take on Percy, only to find his sword at her throat; stepping aside, as though realising she was beaten, the daughter of Athena _then_ saw the flag's front side wavering slightly and, as Percy neared it, she smiled and shook her head.

Reaching for the flag, Percy had to jump back as he found one of Harry's katana swords suddenly appearing out of thin air, the son of Thanatos then following the revealing process as he told Percy, "My mother may not be the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies, but that doesn't mean I'm as thick as plankton, Seaweed Brain."

Striking with his own sword, Percy gasped as he found Night Shadow's twin blades working on him, one of them meeting his own weapon – which Harry later learned to be called Riptide – while the other was used to slash at his arm, spilling fresh blood onto the ground, the shadow energy of the weapon causing Percy to cry out as heat followed the pain of the cut.

Trying to work Riptide into the assault, Percy met Harry head-on, but once again, he was parried with one blade while the other cut across his face, giving him a mark that was like a lightning bolt.

"This is how you're going to prove Zeus that you're innocent?" asked Harry, combining the two weapons into one before, with a master's expertise, he began spinning it around like a fan-blade, the mix of metal on metal echoing through the camp as Harry asked, "This is you thinking more about one mortal than the six _billion_ who will also die if war comes to Olympus?"

"She's my Mother!" snapped Percy, striking from high with Riptide, but this time, Night Shadow cut him off underneath while Harry sent a blast of shadow towards the flag, stopping another of the Blue Soldiers from trying to sneak in behind.

"And I'm supposed to care?" asked Harry, stepping back and defending the flag as he explained, "Why? Because you're the son of Poseidon? Boo hoo: she's human, Jackson: you're not."

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was your Mother?" asked Percy, the remark causing a gasp to echo through the campers while, at the edge of his hearing, Harry thought he heard Remus slap his forehead while muttering about _shouldn't have said that_.

Setting Night Shadow on the ground, Harry took a few deep breaths, apparently trying to ignore the taunt: however, when he looked up, the rest of the camp were absolutely _terrified_ to see his eyes had turned jet-black much like Thanatos' eyes. Then, as they watched, Harry extended his hand, the sword used by Percy flying to his hand where, with a few short steps, Harry stood over Percy and pointed the sword right at his heart.

"No water to save you now, Jackson," Harry snarled, his eyes boring into the son of Poseidon's skull, "And for your information, my Mother is _dead_: as in well and truly dead. She died saving my life from one who makes me feel angrier than I've ever felt before: not even Bolt Boy and his crappy cohorts could frighten me compared to him. So, you ask would I do the same if it were my Mother. My answer? No: I've had someone promise me my Mother's return before and I still chose the safety of my world over my heart: but since you don't have one, allow me to _rip _it out of you!"

He lifted the sword and plunged it down…only to be stopped by Remus' strong hand and Clarisse and Luke both grabbing him and pulling him back, his eyes still black as night while Remus, clicking Riptide's symbol, retracted it into a pen and threw it at Percy.

"This game is over," he announced, looking to Chiron before he added, "Unless you'd rather have a war with Olympus _today_, Chiron?"

The centaur dismissed the camp, though none would ever forget the frightened look on Percy Jackson's face when he'd gone toe-to-toe with the devil himself…

And it had been _him_ who'd blinked first.

**Chapter 3 and it seems that Harry has shown his dark side, but was it just Percy's taunt that brought it out or something else?**

**Also, what will be discovered on the summer solstice concerning Harry and his true parentage?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: The aftermath and Jackson receives a summons from Hades; plus, the quest begins, but there's one added member to the seekers and his name is Harry Potter, not that either party is happy with it;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Wow, talk about scary, right? I did say that Harry would go dark and that just proves it: he holds no loyalties to anyone but himself – which will make it interesting when SoM's events cause him to meet Cronus; he has a **_**hatred**_** for Percy Jackson – not that we know why; and he won't allow anyone to question his choices. Seems he was right: this is someone you **_**don't**_** want to piss off;**

**AN (1): The feeling and description of Harry becoming invisible is similar to the feeling and description of a Disillusionment Charm; also, Annabeth **_**noticed**_** Harry's presence there because he **_**wanted**_** his allies to notice – not that she's his ally;**

**AN 2: Harry's jibe at Zeus – Bolt Boy – is taken from Disney's Hercules and was used by Hades: it just seemed funny and something that would be disrespectful and hitting hard too;**

**AN 3: Harry's weapon – Night Shadow – is an OC weapon that, as the description said, is powered by shadow energy and magic, though Harry will only learn of the latter when he learns about his Champion status;**

**AN 4: Don't forget, if you want a better image of Harry's attire, click on the link on my profile titled **_**Death Gear**_

**AN 5: Thanatos' portrayal – if you can't figure it out – is Simon Templeman – Death from Charmed: all rights to the original creators (I just couldn't help it: when I think of Death, I think of his cold voice and dominating presence…)**


	4. Hades' Offer

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **None in this story

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**SonOfLupa: Actually, some spell Kronos as the way I do and, if you look it up, you'd see that it's the same being mythological-speaking, though I appreciate the reference regardless;**

**Lordblink: Mine too, but that's what makes the AU possibilities endless;**

**StormyFireDragon: I think he appeared later in the actual series, Storm: I don't know myself, but I'm going with other Greek Myth forces with the story and the challenge;**

**Miles Militis of Justicia: I can only try; it's not that I don't like Percy, but darkly-speaking, he's not top of my list of allies for Harry;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Maybe once he knows the full story and starts down the path to his destiny;**

**WhiteElfElder: I think you'll be pleasantly surprised;**

**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: Yeah, I agree that's a good image, but as I said, where my portrayal is concerned, it's that actor and that image that comes to mind;**

**T4: Someone who is about to cause a serious rocking of the boat for things in both CHB and Hogwarts – when Harry returns;**

**ALSO: As you can see from the summary, I've decided to work solely on the AU of Lightning Thief for this one, then follow on for Sea of Monsters before following on a third story that goes through GoF, but don't worry, because the end of Lightning Thief won't mean the end of the story: there'll be a bit more tied to the set-up for Harry's pairing;**

_The centaur dismissed the camp, though none would ever forget the frightened look on Percy Jackson's face when he'd gone toe-to-toe with the devil himself…_

_And it had been him who'd blinked first._

Chapter 4: Hades' Offer

"I don't know what happened…I just got so angry hearing him think I was heartless."

"And then you showed yourself for the demigod you are," Remus finished, sitting with Harry in the lounge of the Big House, Chiron, Luke and Clarisse also there with Harry as he talked.

After the game had finished and the three friends of the Shadowborne had managed to calm him down, Harry had taken a moment to go and have a long soak in his cabin before meeting Chiron and Remus in the Big House.

"Anger is not a fault, Harry," Chiron told the young demigod, "But you should exercise caution when you show your emotions, you more than anyone."

Harry put his head in his hands, his skull aching mildly with the feel of his dark power coming back to him; as he sat there, Harry then asked, "Why can't Jackson see it? I mean, people say I have a saving-people thing, but I don't go around being so reckless that I care more for the life of one person compared to the rest of the world."

"You _used_ to," Remus reasoned, earning a laugh from Harry.

"And look where it got me, Moony," he sniggered, "Meeting the wrong end of Moony's fangs and nearly losing my life: if Dad hadn't determined me, I'd have gone onto the next great adventure ignorant of my powers, my future and my true strength."

"You know," Luke suddenly piped up, moving to sit next to Harry as he talked, "This saving-people-thing of yours could be what some demigods call your fatal flaw. All right, we can say that Jackson has it too, but yours is deadlier because you see the bigger picture with your saving-people thing: if you had to choose between saving one to risk many and risking one to save many, you'd take the second option."

"While Percy would be the other way around," added Chiron, his voice calm as he explained, "Every immortal, demigod and Olympic-blooded being has one, Harry: if you learn to control it, then it can be of great use to you. But if you let it consume you…"

He trailed off, but Clarisse was the one to say it, "They don't call it fatal for nothing."

While Harry took the words to heart, he couldn't help but find a smile crossing his face before, to Luke's amazement, the young Shadowborne began to laugh, his expression one of amused disbelief.

"What's so funny?" asked Clarisse.

"I was just thinking," Harry replied, looking up at his two teenage friends as he explained, "When I challenged Jackson about my Father, the way it came out made me sound like a certain blonde I know and loathe: _di Immortales_, he'd have a field day if he learned this."

"Then perhaps you need to start thinking less like the son of Thanatos and more like the boy and young man I know you are," suggested Remus, his voice calm as he explained, "It's all right to have a rivalry, Harry, but not at the cost of your own sanity. Besides, in case you've forgotten, we still need to find out who your second god-parent, maybe your _actual_ god-parent might be."

"I think I have a clue about that," Harry reasoned, looking up at Remus as he explained, "When I got angry, I felt the same sort of power surge that Jackson received when he was healed by the water: now, while I loathe the thought of the possibility, I have to admit that this narrows down the options to Bolt Boy, Seaweed Brain's old man and Lord Hades."

"You respect Hades and disrespect Zeus and Poseidon?" asked Luke, almost amused and impressed with Harry's reasoning.

"I hate anyone who thinks themselves untouchable and willing to do anything to abandon family," Harry explained, unaware of the glint of interest in Luke's eye as he continued, "As for the God of the Sea, well, if he's anything like Jackson, then Hades help us if I'm his, because it'd cause one Styx of a rift between us."

As he said this, Harry then heard an amused laugh from Remus, "What?"

"Nothing," Remus answered, "Just…you've been here nearly a week now and you're already familiar with the terms of the demi-blooded."

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Like wizards say Merlin instead of God and other such euphemisms, half-bloods use certain Greek terms and titles to describe their feelings." Here, Remus indicated Harry as he explained, "For example, when you considered Mr Malfoy's reaction to how similar you were being to him, you used the expression _di Immortales_, which roughly translates into _by the Immortals_ or _by God_. Then you used Hades to describe the thought of Heaven or Hell help us and finally one _Styx_ of a rift, indicating the passage into the underworld."

Harry was actually surprised, but smiled and, with a rue shrug, he sighed before he added, "Chiron, would you offer my…apologies to Jackson for letting my emotions get the better of me? I'd do it, but I'd probably risk cutting him up before I actually manage to get the words out."

"I'll let him know," Chiron answered, moving towards the door of the Big House where he left the four demigods alone with each other and their thoughts.

After a short while, Luke rose from his seat before he explained, "Well, I'd better be heading back: it's tradition to throw a party after a round of Capture the Flag, but since neither team technically won, this'll be more a comedown from the excitement of today."

"And I could use some additional swordsman's training," added Clarisse, rising herself before she asked, "By the way, Harry: would you mind explaining how you knew how to handle that twin-bladed weapon of yours so well?"

"I can't explain it," Harry answered, drawing Night Shadow from its scabbard as he explained, "But when Father first gave this to me, it was like the knowledge on how to wield it for offensive and defensive purposes just…came to me. Kind of like what happened when he taught me how to mask myself in the shadows."

"Gifts from a God are rarely common," Remus told Harry, rising himself to take care of his own business, "But any that are given should be treated with respect: mind you, given your transformation and your energies, cub, I can guess that Thanatos doesn't want the weaker you to stick around. So he's doing what he can to train you up and make you ready for whatever comes next."

While Harry just nodded in agreement, Remus, Clarisse and Luke left the young Shadowborne to his thoughts, each of them making their way to their respective cabins where they indulged themselves in their own tasks.

Back at the Big House, however, Harry stared into the fireplace next to his seat before he looked up at a cartoon depiction of the Big Twelve, each of them surrounding the apparently-proud-looking figure of Zeus with Poseidon and Hades on either side of him. Looking at the image of the Big Three, Harry felt a shudder pass over his skin before he rose and, standing beneath the picture, he stared deep into the expressions of each god, his eyes lingering on Hades and Poseidon most of all.

"Your eyes are like water," Harry whispered, looking to the image of Poseidon before he switched to Hades, "While yours remind me more of Snape's eyes: dark tunnels and places better left unexplored. From what I see of the others, the eyes are a big clue and yet mine are as green as emeralds, which would indicate Demeter as Goddess of the Earth or, _possibly_, Dionysus or Hades as god of the fruits and master of gemstones respectively."

"You're not one of mine."

Turning to the source of the voice, Harry's eyes widened as he saw a man with dark hair and oak-brown eyes watching him; he was dressed in surfer-style gear and, as he looked to Harry, the man gave him a soft smile before he asked, "Sorry, did I startle you, Harry?"

"No," Harry answered, looking around before he asked, "You're Dionysus, aren't you?"

"Folks around here call me Mr D," replied the god of wine, "Condemned by Him Upstairs to act as chief counsellor and head of this camp just because he found me going after someone he fancied. And she was a nymph too: where do you think the name came from? Anyway, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," Harry exclaimed, giving the god a curt bow before he added, "Condemned or not, some of them up there deserve our respect: not all of them, but some."

"Strong will," Mr D sighed, picking up a glass where, to Harry's amazement, he conjured a glassful of fresh orange; handing it to Harry, who thanked him for the drink, Mr D added, "Sorry I can't offer you anything fresher: Big Z's not too fond of me having my Alcokinesis powers cause of that nymph: anyway, nice to see that some around here still honour the old ways."

As Harry took a drink, feeling the fresh chill of the drink flow down his throat, Mr D continued, "The ones I feel don't honour it, I get my revenge in my own way…mainly by screwing up their names. Either because of that or just because I don't like them: take our new boy for instance: you'd think the God of the freaking Seas would be able to help a nephew out, but no. So, _Percy Jackson_ is now going to be Perry Johnson and, where I can, I'll make him my little errand boy. You know: cleaning up the stables, sweeping the battle tower, washing the pots and pans by hand; that sort of stuff."

"So what makes me so different?" asked Harry, smirking at the thought of helping Mr D get under Jackson's skin.

"Aside from you being a Shadowborne, you mean?" asked Dionysus, earning a nod from Harry before he added, "Because you're more special than you think, kid: now, certain forces wouldn't want you knowing about this, but I think you're ready. So, if you head on up to the attic, you'll find out what you need to know for the future."

"Why would I do that?" asked Harry, earning a soft smirk from Mr D.

"Maybe then," explained the chief counsellor, "You'll understand your rage, your powers…and quite possibly, why you were chosen by one like Thanatos."

With confusion in his eyes, Harry left Dionysus to his drink, but not before thanking him for his own.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

The attic of the Big House was dusty, stuffy and reminded Harry a little of the cloying feeling provided by Professor Trelawney's classroom;

However, as he walked into the room, noticing a whole array of candles and bric-a-brac scattered around the room, the young Shadowborne also felt a sense of magic cling to him from the room. It was almost like the force in the room was a giant spider and Harry had just been caught in its web, forcing him to move forwards, his steps taking him towards a decrepit-looking being huddled at the front of the room.

As Harry walked forwards, the candles around him began to flicker and flare into life, their gaseous smoke trails moving through the room towards the figure at the head of the room. As Harry looked forwards, he noticed the strange figure's eyes glow with an eerie blue light and, as he looked to the figure, Harry also noticed that she was like a _very_ old woman, her voice withered with age, but nonetheless filled with power.

"I am the spirit of Delphi," the figure told him, her voice edged by power that drew Harry in, "Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo; approach, seeker and ask what you will."

With a gulp that felt more like he was trying to swallow a block of ice, Harry asked, "I was told…there was something rather special about me?"

"That is correct," replied the Oracle, for the name Delphi had struck a chord with Harry thanks to his Divination textbook: if this was a spirit of that same force, then she could only be an Oracle. "But if you are willing to know the truth, you must be prepared for what you will see and the actions that you will set in motion: are you prepared, Shadow Child?"

Harry swallowed down his fear, his voice almost like a croak as he answered, "Yes."

"Then know your truth," The Oracle told him, her eyes boring into his skull as she explained, "You are blood of one of the three Eldest Gods, but your fate is tied more to the spirit that blesses you and he whom protected you from the darkness twice before. The reason for this protection lies with she whom would risk her very soul and place in Elysium to see you safe, strong and to know that you are loved."

"My Mother…" Harry whispered, earning a slow nod of the head from the Oracle.

"Her power still dwells inside of you," The Oracle continued, "Only when the blessing is known to you will you find that power, but know this, child of shadows: though you are blood of the gods, your fate is born in the three stages of man and divine."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his answer coming to him as the Oracle's gaze seemed to pierce his skull and, inside his mind, Harry saw three different places: a darkish, but grand estate of regalia, followed by a castle he knew all too well and, finally, a fiery red river of souls and a three-headed dog.

At the same time, the Oracle named each one, "Olympus…Earth…the Underworld:

_From the world of fires and pain, a child shall be born to all three he shall reign. _

_Three-times blooded he shall be known, but power and fate shall always be his own;_

_Assisted by the Fallen One and his heart to the Forsaken, his path shall lead him to destinies awakened._

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"…_where the Lightning Thief dwells, he shall find an ally and an aid; where the fires first claimed him shall his beginnings be made; and when the darkness returns, only then shall he be saved; and the fate of three worlds will be in his hands: to protect or to enslave…_and that does mean my future will be saved, not the three worlds, I checked."

Remus and Chiron both looked troubled as Harry took a drink from a glass, his voice feeling slightly hoarse from inhaling the fumes and seeing the three worlds he was, apparently, meant to rule. Around them, the camp enjoyed their post-match party with a large bonfire and sons and daughters from every cabin having fun and socialising.

Across from where Harry was standing with his mentors, Percy caught his eye and gave him a curt nod, but Harry chose to ignore it as he asked, "So what could it mean?"

"It's just a legend," Chiron muttered, but Harry shrugged in response.

"She's the Oracle of Delphi, Chiron," Harry remarked, his voice now edged by sincerity as he told the centaur, "She's not known for being wrong."

"Maybe not," agreed Remus, "And as a son of Apollo, I can sense the truth in her words: if it is a legend, Chiron, then the legend is about to come to pass."

"What legend?" asked Harry, earning a look from both Remus and Chiron before, with a sigh, he answered Harry.

"The legend of Ne…"

A large burst of fire cut off his next words; at the same time, several campers gasped as the bonfire reared up and, from within, several streams of fire were shot out at the trees. As people rushed to put out the fires, there was a final burst and, from within the flames, what looked like a large winged demon rose up, his eyes burning with fire while his power radiated through the camp.

"Hades!" exclaimed Remus, moving to help with the fires while Harry had his gaze fixed on Hades: according to the Oracle, he was blood of one of the three, one of which was Hades. If this was the point, then Harry should have felt some sort of kin-like drawn-in feeling; however, all he felt right now was awe as he saw Hades examine the faces of the half-bloods before him.

Then the awe turned to disbelieving shock as Hades gave the reason for him being here, "Percy Jackson, show yourself!"

'What could _he_ want with Seaweed Brain?' wondered Harry, moving towards the circle of half-bloods who'd surrounded the space where Hades had risen.

Seeing that Percy wasn't making an appearance, Hades threw another burst of flames towards a vegetation area before he told the stunned crowd, "Be a good boy: bring me the Lightning Bolt and I will exchange it for your Mother!"

'He wouldn't…he would,' Harry thought, watching as Percy ran to confront the god.

"My Mother's dead!"

"No," Hades replied, his voice laced with amusement as he explained, "She's alive: she's here in the Underworld with me…bring me the bolt and I will return her to you."

He then proved this to be true as he revealed a burst of the same golden flames that had claimed both the Minotaur and Mrs Jackson, the flames revealing the very-much alive form of the woman.

As Hades crushed the image in his hand, he then turned before he added, "Harry Potter: son of Thanatos, I know you're here and I know you're wanting answers. Come with Percy and you will have all that you need to know."

For a moment, Harry's green eyes met Hades' fiery ones before the Lord of the Underworld smirked as he added, "Bring me the bolt, young Prince of Death, and you will have my thanks and your answers."

"Don't listen to him, Harry," whispered Remus, but Harry moved forwards regardless, now standing next to Percy before he stared up at the being before him.

"What do you know about me?"

"Come to the Underworld," Hades replied, "Bring me what I seek and I shall give you all that you wish to have what you seek."

Then, with a final burst of flames, he was gone, leaving Harry and Percy to exchange glances before the son of Thanatos turned and made his way back to his cabin.

Percy, meanwhile, couldn't ignore the instinct that screamed at him to find Hades and get his Mother back.

In a way, though neither of them realised it, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson had something in common in that one moment:

They _both_ had to get to Hades…

Though only Harry was concerned with finding the Lightning Bolt first.

**Chapter 4 and it seems that Harry now has a reason to work with Percy, but can they put their rivalry aside for the sake of the world?**

**Plus, what did the Oracle's mysterious prophecy mean and what was Chiron about to say about 'Ne?'**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Assistance and gifts for Percy and the gang; plus, on their first stop, Harry discovers a shocking benefit of being Thanatos' son and makes an enemy of one whom he's meant to be working with…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Okay, so we have the set-up and, to add fuel to the fire, we have the prophecy: I hope you liked it as I tried to make it sound as cryptic as the one from Sea of Monsters sounded; some may be obvious to figure out, but other parts might just surprise you;**

**AN 2: For those who kept badgering on about my portrayal of Harry, let me just remind you of one thing: this is **_**FAN FICTION**_**, which means the portrayal is to my creativity's wishes: if I understand it, then that's all that matters;**


	5. Break the Curse

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **None in this story

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**HellsMaji: Unless there's more to our hero's plan than it would first appear;**

**Akasha Drake: If that's meant to fill in the rest of the 'Ne' remark, I regret to inform you that you're wrong;**

**Mizzrazz72: Yeah, but over a bonfire communication? Much better to tell him to his face;**

**StormyFireDragon: All I'm going to say, Storm, is keep reading to find out;**

**Belgrath: Weird? Do you really think so? Made sense to me: Harry's a demigod, but through a magical event, he becomes recognised as a child of more than one; what's weird about that?**

**Lordblink: Amusing, maybe, but not what I've got in mind;**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: Yeah, until after Harry learns the full story, which is coming soon;**

**SonofLupa: Some people spell them the same way and mean slightly different things; I looked it up;**

**ALSO: If you've enjoyed this story, please go and check out **_**Glorious Chaos**_** by Undercover Operative: it's a response to the challenge behind this story and an amazing piece of work;**

_As Hades crushed the image in his hand, he then turned before he added, "Harry Potter: son of Thanatos, I know you're here and I know you're wanting answers. Come with Percy and you will have all that you need to know."_

_For a moment, Harry's green eyes met Hades' fiery ones before the Lord of the Underworld smirked as he added, "Bring me the bolt, young Prince of Death, and you will have my thanks and your answers."_

Chapter 5: Break the Curse

Luke was in a world of dilemmas, theories and plans;

Clearly, the Big Three suspected Jackson of being the Lightning Thief and that was why Hades was so determined to have him in the Underworld, but the mention from the Lord of the Underworld towards Harry; now _that_ had surprised him. He had half-expected that, being a Shadowborne who was also Thanatos' determined child, Harry would show some sort of respect or acknowledgment towards Hades and yet, instead of acknowledgment, there was only an offer for answers.

And, when Hades had vanished and Jackson had started arguing with Chiron about going after his Mother, Luke had seen a look in Harry's eyes that told him how determined he was to getting _his_ hands on the Lightning Bolt.

The very bolt that hid in Luke's favourite shield, he might add.

It was a sound plan too: with the Bolt in Hades' possession, a war with Olympus was inevitable and, after it was all said and done, Luke would be able to call on his allies and bring them to the ruins where he would rebuild Olympus and they would decide the difference of Gods, Immortals and Titans.

Still, every great empire needed a leader and, as he entered the _recreation_ cabin and switched on one of his favourite games, Luke smiled to himself as he knew just who that leader would be.

"Would you mind turning that down? I'm trying to think here."

Snapping his head up to the rafters of the cabin, Luke's eyes widened as he saw Harry lounging there, one leg dangling leisurely over the side of the rafter while the other had its knee curled against his chest. When he looked down and saw Luke sitting there, Harry smiled before he jumped down, landing nimbly and perfectly still on the ground, much to Luke's surprise.

"How long have you been here?" asked Luke, his eyes trying not to look to Harry's left where the shield holding the Lightning Bolt was stored.

"Since Jackson decided once more that his Mummy was more important than the fate of the world," Harry replied, leaning against a pillar as he added, "He's more than likely getting ready to make tracks for Hades and, since your Dad's one of the few who does it on a daily basis, his best plan would be to come here. But since Jackson doesn't have any brains, it'll probably mean someone like Chase or Underwood will be coming to see you."

"And…you came here to intercept them before they caused any trouble?" asked Luke, but to his surprise, Harry shook his head, "Then what are you doing here, Harry?"

"Jackson needs to get the bolt to Olympus by the summer solstice," Harry explained, his voice calm as he addressed Luke, "Therefore, since I have it on good authority that everything will be revealed for my sake on that same day, it makes sense for me to go and get those answers personally."

"You're going with Percy to the Underworld?"

"Yep."

"And are you going to kill him on the way?"

"Unfortunately _not,_" Scowled Harry, his disappointment showing in his eyes as he explained, "I've been given a bit of a suspension from Dad about killing until the time is right, so regrettably, I've got to pal around with Seaweed Brain until I can actually kill him."

"And you'd do that?" asked Luke, "Even though you know his Dad is Poseidon? Risking a war with the Big Three when you're just one man is suicide, Harry…even for Death's son."

"But we know now that I'm not _just_ Death's son," Harry sniggered, his eyes then moving to the door of the cabin as he added, "In any case, we don't have time to argue, Luke: you've got company."

Lifting his head in the other direction, Luke actually smiled when he saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover all enter the cabin, the eyes of both the Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena widening as they saw Harry standing there.

"Hey guys," Luke beamed, "Percy: knew it was only a matter of time before you found your way here. Everyone does from time to time: gets them away from all that medieval stuff out there."

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Annabeth, pointing at Harry.

"Same as you three," Harry replied calmly, "I figured that a son of Hermes would know of a way to get into and out of the Underworld since the Winged One does it himself on almost a daily basis."

"Winged One," Luke laughed, wiping an eye with amusement as he added, "I'll have to remember that one: anyway, Harry's right as are you guys, but if you're going to go off on the road to Hades, then you're going to need some stuff."

"Like what?" asked Harry, watching as Luke handed the trio a pair of winged sneakers, a shield that he said was his favourite and a map that would point the way to Persephone's pearls, a god-blessed item that would allow them to get _out_ of Hades.

"Now on the way there," Luke then added as they prepared to set off, "If you see my Dad on the road, do me a favour: kick his ass for me."

"With pleasure," Harry sniggered, moving to follow the others out of the room; however, as he did so, Luke grabbed his arm and, when Harry turned, the boy gave him a warm smile and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"When the time's right, Harry," Luke told him, his voice calm as he explained, "I hope you understand what it is about you that makes me your friend."

"I'm sure I will," Harry agreed, pulling his hand free of Luke's before he asked, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Luke answered, looking upwards before he explained, "Even though your Dad said otherwise, if you get the chance to teach Jackson a lesson, take it."

"Wow," Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he added, "I'll be sure to remember that."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"Auntie Em's Garden Emporium? Nice place."

"We're not here for sightseeing," Harry remarked, passing through the door and into what could best be described as a large greenhouse; while Percy and Annabeth looked around, Harry sniffed once before he added, "Let's find the pearl and move on: we've got eight days before the solstice."

"Who made you the boss?" asked Percy, earning a scoff from Harry before he set off into the shop's back area.

Annabeth, meanwhile, took Percy's hand before she told him, "Don't let him get to you, Percy: he's likely just here so he can get his answers. Once this quest's done, we're probably never going to see him again."

"I hope so," growled Percy, walking off towards what looked like a large refrigerator…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

As soon as Harry stepped into the back room, his creepiness factor went up to a whole new level:

The back room was filled with different-sized statues and strange stone ornaments that almost looked too lifelike to be fakes; as he walked through the many different statues and rows of ornaments, the young Shadowborne shivered as he felt a strange tingle of magic touch him each and every time he looked at them. Why he felt these things, he didn't know, but something inside told him that things were _not_ as they first assumed.

Then, as he turned a corner near a bone-dry fountain that was shaped like a horse reared up, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his ears having picked up a sound he'd heard before.

A low, seeking, keening sound that whispered to him on the breeze.

The hiss of a serpent.

'_Di Immortales,_' Harry thought, realisation hitting him as he thought about the sound and why he was hearing it, 'Em…Medusa!'

"How nice to see you…son of the Shadows."

The voice, soft, but sibilant with a threatening edge to it, spoke from behind Harry, its tone edged by amusement while the hissing that Harry had heard before whispered over the top of the voice.

Lifting his head, Harry spoke calmly, "I know who you are, my Lady: but I will not look upon you. I only seek an item that can help me escape the Underworld: that's all. I mean you and your children no harm."

There was an amused laughter from behind Harry and, as he listened, a shiver ran up his spine as he heard Medusa speak again, "You mean _me_ no harm? Surely you jest, child: it is I who mean you harm, after all. And you bring with you two others: the Lightning Thief and a daughter of the one who cursed me…into this!"

A sharp series of hisses followed Medusa's exclamation, but Harry wasn't fooled: keeping his gaze away from her, he changed tack, /_If you will not believe me, Lady Snake-Maiden, then perhaps your children will._/

Medusa recoiled in shock, her voice edged by actual disbelief as, to Harry's surprise, she replied, /_You…you speak the Ancient Tongue? Who are you, son of Shadows?_/

"Harry James Potter," Harry replied in English, "And I prefer the term Shadowborne: I am a wizard as well as a demigod and Shadowborne."

/_A Speaker?_/

/_A godling?_/

/_Could it be him?_/

/_The Great One?_/

/_The Divine?_/

/_The Ruler?_/

/_Enough,_/ Medusa hissed, her sharp command telling Harry that the other hisses had been those of her serpents, /_Do not speak of it to him: he is just like others. Now, Harry Potter, I command you: face me._/

To Harry's horror, the young Shadowborne found his legs moving without his will; as he turned, he was shocked into new realms of horror as Medusa's gaze met his, her green-scaled serpentine-filled hairstyle also showing the eyes of many serpents. As their gazes met, Medusa's eyes flashed white, the magic in that glare touching Harry.

However, to Medusa's shock, nothing happened: Harry's body did not become stone, his limbs did not become rigid, his body did not become still.

Instead, the young demigod approached her and, giving the woman a curt bow of respect, he told her, "Forgive me for staring, Lady: but I have never seen one as beautiful as you in my life!"

Medusa stiffened and, as she looked to him, Harry lifted his head before he added, "I pity Athena for what she did to you, but your beauty is a curse to those who must witness your power. So you are never told those words, but I tell you them, Lady Medusa: you…are…_beautiful…_"

He hissed out the last word and, as he did so, Medusa felt her own body stiffen again before, in a series of hisses, the serpents fell from her hair, leaving only a golden-blonde head of hair and eyes that were like the colour of snakeskin.

At the same time, one of the snakes that had been her hairstyle slithered over to Harry and, climbing up him, the snake bowed before it explained in a calm male voice, /_The curse has been broken by you, Snake Master: the only way it could happen was for one to genuinely proclaim our Lady's beauty before her curse claimed their souls._/

"Athena's will is undone," Harry muttered, giving Medusa another bow of respect as he added, "You're free, my Lady."

"H-H-How…" Medusa gasped, silvery tears rolling down her cheeks as she asked, "How did you…how did you survive? Who…what god are you?"

"Thanatos," Harry replied calmly, "Primordial of Death itself: he told me himself that one of my gifts is a resistance to all unnatural death sources: your gaze, the curse that claimed my mortal parents, poisons and toxins. It doesn't matter what is done to me, I will live until my natural life is done and I leave this world."

"Thank you, Shadowborne," Medusa gasped, before to Harry's surprise, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, her voice soft, but without the hissing as she explained, "I leave to you my eldest child, Triton, as a gift for your kindness and freeing me: I trust he will serve you well."

Gently stroking the serpent around his neck, Harry nodded as he replied, "I pray that you are happy, Lady Medusa: what will you do now?"

"Leave," Medusa answered, before she plucked a sea-blue pearl from her wrist as she added, "This is what you seek, Shadowborne: take it and, when you need my aid again, you will find me in Knockturn Alley in England."

"But that would make you…" Harry began, but to his amused shock, Medusa vanished with a soft pop, leaving Harry to throw and catch the pearl as he made his way back to the exit.

When he did so, he found a furious Annabeth and a frightened-looking Grover and Percy, "What's the matter with you three?"

"What have you done?" asked Annabeth, noticing the pearl in Harry's hand, "Where is she?"

"Safe," Harry replied, revealing Triton from around his neck as he added, "Your Mother is a cruel bitch, Annabeth Chase."

A sharp wind blew across Harry's face as he said this, but the Shadowborne said nothing as he continued, "Cruel, jealous and so vainglorious that she makes my greatest rival look like a normal person: I have broken her curse and freed Lady Medusa from her bonds. This snake, Triton, is her gift to me and she has been returned to a world she knew: my world, the world of magic."

Annabeth snarled furiously before she charged Harry; however, as she did, Triton snapped at the demigoddess, his bite making her hand stiffen before her fingers began to turn to stone, the eyes of the daughter of Athena filled with rage and shock as she looked at Harry.

"He's not strong enough to do what Medusa did," Harry explained, "It'll heal by tomorrow; until then, wear a glove."

"You will regret crossing Athena, Shadowborne," Annabeth snarled, "Once this quest is done, I _never_ want to see you on our path again."

"That's fine," Harry shrugged, lifting the pearl between two fingers as he added, "Especially since _I_ have a way out of Hades: if I wanted, I could leave you here and go find my answers myself, but I don't think Hades would like it if I turned up empty-handed. So, where are we going next?"

While Grover checked Luke's map, Harry smirked coldly as he added, "And by the way, Annabeth Chase, I've faced the _King_ of snakes himself and lived: your Mother doesn't frighten me one bit."

"Why?" asked Annabeth, "Because you're Death's son?"

"No," Harry answered, "Because while I may not know who it is, I _do_ know this…"

Here, he glared at Percy before, with an icy smile, he told them, "I too am a son of the Big Three!"

Percy, Grover and Annabeth may as well have been turned to stone with the looks on their faces…

**Chapter 5 and what a shocking turn of events: will Medusa be able to help Harry when he needs it?**

**Also, now that they know his secret, how will the rest of the adventure pan out?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Nashville calls and there's trouble of the draconian kind for the trio, but this time, Harry's staying out of it: huh? Did I write that right? Our hero's staying **_**out**_** of trouble? Why?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And another chapter is done: I apologise for the shortness, but I wanted to get this one done: ever since I planned the story, I had this idea for the Medusa conflict and I hope you liked it. I also hope you enjoyed that added secret to Harry's gifts: I did that cause I figured that he's Death's son, so his end will only ever be a natural one. And besides, Moony eviscerated him and he came back, so why wouldn't it be that way?**

**AN 2: Another demigod will be introduced soon from the HP world, but remember what I said: please don't ask or suggest because I have them all set out nicely;**

**AN 3: Also, I've had another re-decision and this means that this story will go through the two PJ movies – Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters – and end before Harry's return to Hogwarts, so I hope you enjoy it;**


	6. Into Darkness

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **None in this story

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Aytheria – for Ch 2: I appreciate the honesty and how you made it sound less insulting and more advisory; I'll try and fill in some holes along the way;**

**Lordblink: You're thinking of the infamous creatures known as Nagas; also, Medusa returned to human form and her appearance was based on a movie-like portrayal of a character from another fandom of the same name (Lady Medusa from Soul Eater)**

**Guest: I looked that up about the oldest gods and I think this chapter should answer that for you;**

**Raven's Shadow DK: I don't know: I might yet just keep this story as one and keep the adventure going;**

**Cyber phantom99: Only 3, but Harry has a means of getting there and back easily;**

**HOLLOWTGH: What an…unusual idea, though it has merit: I think one of my challenges in my forum has an idea on that;**

**WhiteElfElder: One or two chapters to go and then all will be revealed;**

**Ww1990ww: If you mean Roman or Norse, then no: I'm sticking to Greek gods;**

**StormyFireDragon: What can I say, Storm? Harry just **_**hates**_** how Percy reminds him of the old him…before Moony decided to have him for dinner;**

_While Grover checked Luke's map, Harry smirked coldly as he added, "And by the way, Annabeth Chase, I've faced the King of snakes himself and lived: your Mother doesn't frighten me one bit."_

"_Why?" asked Annabeth, "Because you're Death's son?"_

"_No," Harry answered, "Because while I may not know who it is, I do know this…"_

_Here, he glared at Percy before, with an icy smile, he told them, "I too am a son of the Big Three!"_

_Percy, Grover and Annabeth may as well have been turned to stone with the looks on their faces…_

Chapter 6: Into Darkness

Nashville, Tennessee;

Site of the next pearl's location and a place that Grover seemed to dislike because of Country and Western music, though what the reason was for that, Harry didn't know.

Instead, while Grover drove a newly-acquired truck to the location – with a driver's license that he explained was shielded by Mist making him look old enough to drive – Harry let himself drift off into his thoughts sat in the back. After leaving the Emporium, neither Percy nor Annabeth had said anything to him because of what he'd done to Medusa, though Harry wasn't all that concerned: instead, he let his thoughts drift back to what Medusa had said to him about her being a witch.

A Gorgon, this he knew to be true, but never in any of the legends had there been any sort of mention to her or any of the Gorgon sisters being magical in blood. And if she were a witch, then why had she promised to help Harry later on as and when he needed it even though it was clear that there was nothing she owed him other than eternal gratitude for freeing her from her curse?

That night, Harry was still brooding over his thoughts and, as Percy, Annabeth and Grover settled in for the night in a motel, Harry sat on top of the building, looking up at the moon that shone down on them.

"Drachma for your thoughts?"

With a soft smile, Harry looked to his left where Thanatos was sitting next to him, the eyes of the god filled with as much concentration and consideration as his son.

"Just…thinking about things, Father," Harry replied calmly, feeling a little grateful for his _Father's_ presence by his side.

"Care to share?"

With a sigh, Harry looked down into the water of a pool that lay beneath them before he explained, "I know about the Prophecy: Dionysius sent me to meet the Oracle and she told me the story."

"Everything?" asked Thanatos, a little surprised by how calm his son was being about this.

"She told me that I was a child of the eldest gods," Harry explained, curling his arms around his knees while he sat there, "And that I was apparently destined to reign over Olympus, the Underworld _and_ the human world. But, if I may be so bold, there's one point I don't quite get."

"What's that?"

"I am blood of one of the three eldest gods, right?"

Thanatos nodded silently.

"So does that mean the Big Three or the actual three eldest gods, Gaia, Eros and Chaos?"

"It means the Big Three," answered Thanatos, earning a wide-eyed look from his son as he explained, "I won't tell you more: you still have seven days to go before the truth can be revealed to you, but I will say this. You remember the part in the prophecy about you being thrice-blooded?"

"_Three-times blooded he shall be known, but power and fate shall always be his own,_" Harry recited, earning a nod from Thanatos as he asked, "What does it mean?"

For a moment, the personification of Death said nothing: instead, he stared off into the distance before he explained, "When your…companions visit Athena's _temple_ tomorrow, wait outside: then, when you're sure it's safe, approach the shadows of a yew tree over the road and press your hand to the trunk. I'll bring you to my dominion and explain everything then."

"Can you do that?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he asked, "What about Bolt Boy's law?"

"Zeus doesn't scare me," Thanatos remarked, his bragging surprising Harry as he explained, "Without my power controlling the times and dates of souls across the world, the Balance would be destroyed and life would be eternal, even sickness and disease. And yes, Harry, for the record that _is_ where you get the confidence to insult him from. So, anyway, tomorrow: sundown…I'll tell you more then, but don't ask about the true you, because that _must_ be discovered on your own time."

"I guess so," Harry sighed, looking up to the skies before he asked, "Father, can you answer me a question?"

"If I can."

"Mum and Dad," Harry replied, before he cleared his throat as he added, "I…I mean Mum and James: do you…do you speak to them?"

"Their souls rest in the Great Beyond," Thanatos explained, smiling softly as he added, "However, as my son, you _do_ have the power to bring souls out of that plane if you wish to speak to them."

Looking to Thanatos with eyes of shock and disbelief, Harry asked, "You…you'd let me do that?"

"As long as you don't ask them about your true parentage, I will," Thanatos answered, placing a hand on his son's heart as he added, "Close your eyes and feel the trails of energy that link the souls of the world: then, when you have the trail you desire, pull it towards you."

With a sigh and a feeling of sadness filling up his heart, Harry closed his eyes and, opening his mind, he felt for the power of the Great Beyond, a part of him also aware of a strange, eerily-creepy slithering feeling passing over him and drawing him into the darkness of the void. Once his mind was in that place, Harry reached out spiritually before, with a sharp pull of his will, the young Shadowborne opened his eyes and, to his shock and disbelief, there they were.

Lily and James Potter, both of them like ghostly shadows enveloped in silvery-grey light, stood before him, the eyes of the red-haired witch filled with delight and sorrow as she looked at her son while James dipped his head courteously to Thanatos.

"Hello sweetie," Lily remarked, her voice just as soft and comforting as Harry had heard people say about her.

"Can't you…" Harry began, but the words were no sooner out of his mouth before Thanatos put a hand over his mouth.

"They are just spirits now, Harry," Thanatos explained, "You see them, hear them and feel them as warm rushes should they come into contact with you, but there is little more beyond that you can do."

"But it's okay, Harry," James assured him, both of them now moving to either side of Harry, the eyes of the once-Potter Lord filled with calm contentment as he explained, "We'll always be with you where it matters: and before you ask, no, I don't hold anything against you or your Mother that you're actually the son of an Olympian. This way, you stay strong and stay ahead of the game, though the next time you see that shaggy mutt godfather of yours, give him a good kick in the behind for me, would you?"

With a laugh, Harry nodded before he looked to his Mother as he told her, "What you did, you did for me: I'll never stop honouring both of you, but…the magical world has left me with few options. Friends I thought I had have chosen to turn their backs on me and the only friend I can trust is merely human. How do I face the future now knowing what I do?"

"You do the best you can with what you have," Lily answered, putting a hand on her son's cheek as she added, "And you stay on the side that matters most, Harry: yours. Don't let anyone: not the Olympians, not the Light or the Dark or any force in the world become your better. Because, though we are forbidden to speak of the truth, I can tell you this: when you come into your full powers, you will be greater than the Twelve, the Titans and Kronos himself."

"Though do the best you can to keep your friends close," James added, indicating the night beyond them as he explained, "People like that Luke kid: he may be a little weird and unusual to figure out, but when he realises who you really are, he won't hesitate to come to you and pledge his allegiance."

"How come?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

However, before Lily or James could answer, a terrified scream came from below where Harry was sitting and, not long afterwards, the Half-Blood Trio emerged from their room, Grover yelling for Harry to meet them at the truck.

As Harry rose from his seat, he turned to say his goodbyes to his birth parents, but, to his dismay, both of them were gone;

"Goodbye."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

In the realm of eternal shadows, Lily's spirit turned to Thanatos as they both watched her son leave with the trio for Nashville, her eyes filled with a mix of determination and disbelief as she asked, "Are you going to tell him of our Deal, Thanatos?"

"When the others are busy acquiring the second pearl, I will," Thanatos replied, looking to Lily before he asked her, "You _do_ realise that betrayal, isolation and the truth will turn him Dark, don't you, Lily?"

"If there's one thing that thirteen years in your realm has taught me," Lily answered, "It's that there is no good and evil anymore: there is only power and those unworthy to wield it. But what about Harry? Even with the truth and his powers at their peak, he'll still have to face the darkness that comes: because They're coming back, you remember that, don't you?"

"I do," Thanatos answered, "One return will allow him a chance to embrace the prophecy's destiny and another will give him the army he seeks to battle the oncoming storm. Plus, though he's an enemy of Jackson right now, Harry will also find allies in all children of the eldest gods: that is what it means to hold the position that he does."

"Teach him well," Lily told Thanatos, earning a nod from the primordial of Death before, with a last look at her son's image in the Mist Mirror, Lily left the world of mortals and immortals for the Great Beyond.

Leaving Thanatos to make his own preparations for his son's first journey into his dominion…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

The Parthenon in Nashville was just as grand and holistic as the main one in Athens, though Harry didn't really feel like sticking around for the sightseeing tour. As a matter of fact, as soon as he stepped inside and looked upon the stone visage of Athena, he felt a great deal of sickness rise up inside him at the thought of what this vainglorious harridan had done to one as innocent and glamorous as Lady Medusa.

So, while the trio made their own plans to acquire the pearl and return when the time was right, Harry took a stroll through the town: he didn't really pay attention to too many of his surroundings, but he did stop for a bite to eat and a drink before returning to the Parthenon at sundown. As he watched the three _heroes_ venture into the olden-style building, a smile touched Harry's lips as he caught wind of something that was amiss with the situation.

The five guards that were on duty seemed to ignore their trespassing and, instead, they got on with their work: however, to Harry, with his magical senses and power of his Father on high alert, sensed something else about them.

Something that would give these three a chance to prove their worth, especially since they didn't have what Harry did: immunity to an unnatural death before his time.

While the trio went for the pearl, Harry lifted himself from the steps of the Parthenon and, crossing the street, he stopped before the yew tree and, lifting his hand, he did as his Father had instructed.

While he waited, feeling just a _little_ ridiculous for what he was doing, Harry asked, /_Why do you think he wants to meet me now?_/

/_Quite possibly,_/ replied Triton, his voice coming from Harry's arm where he was wrapped around the boy's limb like a bracer, /_Because he too senses the distress that those three wannabe heroes will face. He also must have told you to use this tree because the fruits of magic spawned by the yew wood are connected with Death, much like the older type of Elder._/

"You have a smart young friend there, Harry," Thanatos' voice remarked, drawing Harry out of his thoughts and, as the young Shadowborne looked around the location that he had _apparently_ been transported to. It looked a lot like the Common Room in the Slytherin dungeon: dark-leather chairs set around a large open fireplace with several corridors leading off the room, a large black-wood bookcase set against one wall and, to Harry's surprise, over the fireplace, there was the strange crucifix-Omega symbol that decorated his cabin back at Camp Half-Blood.

"This is where you live?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Thanatos as he poured two glasses of red wine for him and his son.

"This is just a representation of my realm," Thanatos told him, "I used this image because of its familiarity to you: here, have a seat and a drink. I find wine and comfort to be great assets when having such a life-changing conversation."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Harry took the glass from Thanatos and took a drink: it was like the wine had been taken fresh from the vine; it flowed so smoothly down his throat and made him feel warm and, indeed, comfortable inside.

When Thanatos sat opposite Harry, the primordial snapped his fingers and, to Harry's surprise, the fireplace sprang into life, a large plume of crackling, comforting orange and red flames dancing in the hearth and giving the room a soothing glow. As the warmth passed through Harry's body, the young Shadowborne gave a comforting smile before he took another drink while, at the same time, Thanatos set his glass down and linked his fingers.

"Now Harry," Thanatos told him, "Before we begin, let me remind you that I still won't tell you about your true parentage, but what I have to tell you has to do with that. So while I talk, I ask that you be patient and, when the time is right, you'll see for yourself why I kept my silence, understand?"

"Yes Father," Harry replied, resting one of his hands on the arm of his chair while the other held his glass, giving him a noble, relaxed sort of posture.

"To begin the story," Thanatos explained, "We have to go back to the day you were born: on that day, your Mother knew that you would be a Demigod, but also, because of your Father's information, she knew that you would be targeted by certain parties. So it was that, over the months leading up to her death, she began to research different ways to protect and care for you."

"She found it, then?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Thanatos before he nodded.

"Yes she did, otherwise you would not be here now," Thanatos explained, his voice edged by amusement as he told Harry, "On the anniversary of your birth, your first birthday, your Mother was playing with you in a park and a Hellhound emerged from the darkness. It took you in its jaws and nearly ripped off one of your arms in savagery: using her magic, your Mother saved you, but the damage was almost too great."

Harry seemed horrified by the information, but he remained silent as Thanatos continued, "So, like any Mother would do for her child, Lily begged the heavens for assistance, even going as far as invoking your Father's name. However, it was not him who answered: it was me."

"Because it was my time?" asked Harry, earning a shake of the head from Thanatos.

"No, Harry," Thanatos replied, "As you'll discover when your bloodlines converge, I have the power to see the time when someone is meant to die: it appears as a string of numbers over their heads, though any children of the dark are immune to my glare, such as you and children of forces such as Nyx, Erebus and even Hades."

"Hades has…" Harry began, but stopped as he considered what he was _about_ to say: his Father had said that he was a son of the Big Three and, despite the attack, there was still a chance that Hades was his actual birth Father.

"As I was saying," Thanatos continued, smirking as he sensed Harry's dilemma, "Your Mother recognised me by my dark presence and she pleaded for me not to take you. I told her to keep her peace and that, since the day of your birth, I had been watching the both of you and, after much deliberation, I was willing to grant your Mother's greatest wish. To protect you and see you live a long and fruitful life: however, in return for this protection against the unnatural end that was coming for you, your Mother had to agree to allow me to make you what you now call a Shadowborne: a child of _two_ Olympian forces."

"And she agreed?" asked Harry, earning a soft shake of the head from Thanatos.

"She asked for time to consider it," Thanatos explained, his voice calm, but edged by amusement as he continued, "You see, Harry, there have been very rare cases where a primordial such as myself has taken or determined a child. As you clearly know yourself, deities like Chaos and Eros have determined children in the past, but never have _I_ determined anyone and with good reason. You see, the end is inevitable for all beings, even half-bloods: so to take a child of my own would make you immune to your end until the natural end of your lifespan. It would also mean I would imbue you with my powers and be able to keep you apart from others like your rivals and your friends."

"So when did she agree?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Thanatos as he indicated his son.

"When she learned that you, Harry, were the source protagonist of a prophecy stating that a child would be born with the power to destroy the Dark Lord," Thanatos hesitated here while Harry's eyes widened, his shock evident on his face while, at the same time, the young Shadowborne gripped the arm of his chair tighter than before.

Sensing his son's distress, Thanatos quickly continued, "I figured that you wouldn't know of it, Harry, but it was thanks to this prophecy that your Mother agreed to my deal. However, in the aftermath of your survival against the one known as Voldemort, during which your Father also exacted his vengeance for _daring_ to harm a child of his, there was something about the consequence of your survival that changed everything."

"How?"

"In your survival," Thanatos explained, "You became a magical vessel to the soul of the one known as Tom Riddle: such a being is known as a Horcrux. As long as you were alive, the Horcrux would be within you and, in a normal circumstance, it would protect you from death. However, in _my_ circumstance, it would actually protect you from your own natural death: in other words, Harry, with that Horcrux in you, you were immortal."

"Were?"

"Yes," Thanatos answered, his face twisting into a half-amused smile as he explained, "Given your determination by me was made by a deal, I felt cheated and, as you'll learn from your magical brethren, I was not about to let that happen a second time. So, I myself made a deal with a lesser god: if she would use her powers to remove the Horcrux from you, I would allow her to bless you, making you a Champion, a Knight if you will, of her power."

While Harry felt angry at the thought of his Father acting so selfishly, there was something about the whole Horcrux deal that made him accept this: after all, anything was better than having Voldemort's spirit inside of him. "So who was she? This lesser goddess?"

"Hecate," Thanatos replied, his voice edged by strength while Harry's eyes widened as Thanatos continued, "The mythological-titled queen of darkness and lady of magic. She blessed you and granted you a great and incredible power over the forces of magic, which in turn, gave you several abilities that normal beings don't possess, such as your Parseltongue ability and your lack of _actual_ fear against creatures such as Boggarts and Dementors. It was by her power that you destroyed Voldemort's vessel when you were eleven and blew up that loud-mouthed mortal woman when you were thirteen."

"What about the shadow powers?" asked Harry, "Are they from you? I mean you _are_ the son of Nyx and Erebus, right?"

"Yes," Thanatos answered, proud of his son's foreknowledge as he explained, "That was an unexpected by-product of the blessing, but one that I was willing to let slide. Because of the blessing, part of my Mother and Father's powers bled into you, giving you the gift of Umbrakinesis and dominion over creatures of death, darkness and night. Through a mix of my Father and Hecate, you also have the ability to use a power known as Dark Flash, which allows you to travel from one location to another in a burst of dark flames, which is what I did when I sent you and your friend s to Camp Half-Blood to begin with."

"So if that's because of the Blessing," Harry cut in, a little shocked by what he was hearing as he added, "What do I get from you directly, Father?"

"You mean aside from my Necromancy, Nethermancy, Invisibility, Immunity and Soul Perception gifts?" asked Thanatos, but as Harry gave him a disappointed, guilty look, the primordial laughed as he explained, "You can also influence life and death, which can make things healthier or more diseased than they already are. You can also fly without assist from a broom or wings, Harry: I have wings myself, but I keep them hidden for appearances sake. And, of course, you have the power to command armies of the undead, such as Inferi, skeleton warriors and even Dementors and Lethifolds."

"So what about when I wielded Night Shadow?" asked Harry, his voice edged by curiosity as he asked, "It was like I just _knew_ what to do."

"That's a Nethermancy or Soul Manipulation power," Thanatos explained, "You can absorb the knowledge from souls that have passed into the Great Beyond or are close to death. Through the Blessing from Hecate, these powers are enhanced by magic, which gives you the sense of magical alertness that you felt just recently in Nashville with that Hydra."

"So is there anything else the Blessing does?"

"Yes," Thanatos replied, "Once the third element, the _true_ element of your lineage comes into your knowledge, which will also unlock all abilities associated with it, but through that third element, you will possess the rare and sometimes misinterpreted power of Magikinesis, which means that magic itself will be at your command. Helpful if, like when you saved the Lady Medusa, you wish to undo _anyone else's_ handiwork."

For a reason that he couldn't understand, Harry's mind suddenly had an image of a certain tree, but he managed to put it aside for now as he asked, "So in a little over seven days, the truth will be known, right?"

"That's right," Thanatos answered, "Then you'll know all you need to decide your destiny as you wish, Harry: if you desire to rule Olympus and bring the gods down a peg, you'll certainly find allies there, but if you decide to save the three realms and restore the Balance, then you'll also have a challenge."

With the information committed to memory, Harry took a deep breath before he set down his glass as he asked, "So even though you're magically-related to me, Father, does this change anything for when I do learn the truth?"

"Not at all, Harry," Thanatos answered, setting down his own glass as he explained, "I am your Father as is the other, but it's up to you whom you see as family. In the end, the family you make for yourself is all that you will need. Now, I think it's about time you returned to Nashville: your companions need their asses pulling out of the fire."

"What do you suggest to take on a bloody Hydra?" asked Harry, almost laughing as he rose from his seat.

"Let me give you a hint," Thanatos chuckled, "A hydra, much like a dragon, is just a bloody great big snake."

Then, with that, the primordial gestured with one hand and sent Harry away in a Dark Flash…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"How are we supposed to get past him?"

Annabeth and Grover didn't have any answers as they stood on one side of the wall of water that Percy had summoned to distract the Hydra, though all three of them felt a sense of rage when they noticed their _companion_ wasn't around to help them.

When the Hydra's heads had regrown and caused more chaos and destruction, Percy had tapped into his Father's legacy and protected his friends, but now they were defenceless and a large demonic creature was standing between them and the door.

Then, as Percy tried to think of a way around the situation, the three heroes were caught off guard when a sound whispered through the roars of the hydra. It sounded like a sharp, sibilant hissing sound that spoke with a slight guttural edge; at the same time, the Hydra ceased its fire-blasts and seemed to respond with ferocious snarling, though the hissing voice replied and seemed to laugh at the same time.

Finally, from the other side of the water, Percy, Annabeth and Grover saw a flash of yellow light similar to when the Minotaur had vanished and, seconds later, a mocking voice drawled, "It's okay, you chickens can show yourselves now."

Letting the water flow away, Percy's eyes widened with rage and terror as he saw Harry standing on the other side, his eyes shining brightly while he also waved mockingly.

Drawing Riptide from his belt, Percy clicked it once, enlarging it into the sword before he demanded, "Where in Hades were you? We could have been killed."

"And…that's a bad thing?" asked Harry, shrugging ruefully before he added, "No matter: you three get the pearl?"

"Yeah," Grover answered, lifting the pearl between his fingers as he asked, "What…what did you say to the Hydra to make him vanish like that?"

"I told him you weren't the Lightning Thief," Harry answered simply.

"We tried that," Annabeth snapped, "And we nearly got barbecued."

"Yeah well, I guess you couldn't speak my language," Harry sighed, smirking to himself as he added, "Rule one of Parseltongue, Annie: it's _impossible_ to lie."

**Chapter 6 and Harry has finally learned the truth behind his Shadowborne status and also learned of his power, but what will he be like when he comes into his full powers?**

**Also, why would an image of Thalia's tree pass through his mind at the thought of undoing another God's damage?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas and this is doubly true for Harry as he meets another demigod from his world, the identity to whom might surprise a few of you; also, while the trio succumb to the Lotus Casino's allure, the same is not said for Harry as he just sits back and enjoys the show…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Okay, so there you are: I hope this answers a few questions for those who asked me about Harry's status and powers: for those who'll complain about him being too powerful, don't forget the prophecy: he's destined to rule the three realms…**


	7. What Happens In Vegas

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **None in this story

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**LDR: That point is one that's usually used in most fanfics, so why wouldn't this story have it too?**

**StormyFireDragon: Ask and you shall receive, Storm: I hope you enjoy the action that is to come;**

**Pric3y: I looked up the reference and, do you know what? That's not a bad comparison to go with;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I know, old friend: it's something I prefer to use for the language in my stories;**

**Joe Lawyer: I know; what sort of fun would that be with all those powers?**

**Darkth Shadow: You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?**

"_Yeah," Grover answered, lifting the pearl between his fingers as he asked, "What…what did you say to the Hydra to make him vanish like that?"_

"_I told him you weren't the Lightning Thief," Harry answered simply._

"_We tried that," Annabeth snapped, "And we nearly got barbecued."_

"_Yeah well, I guess you couldn't speak my language," Harry sighed, smirking to himself as he added, "Rule one of Parseltongue, Annie: it's impossible to lie."_

Chapter 7: What Happens In Vegas…

Of all the places that he would have loved to see before the end, Harry couldn't really put the Gambler's Mecca that was Las Vegas, Nevada at the top of his list.

The only thing he'd really ever gambled with was his life and, as his current state proved, such a gamble hadn't really given him much in return that he didn't already have. However, unlike Harry, Grover seemed to be entranced by the lure of the Strip while Percy and Annabeth were checking around for the location of the last pearl.

With not much longer to go until the solstice, Harry knew that they had to make a move as best as they could, but with the distractions of the world around them, it would be difficult.

Towards the end of the Strip, Harry managed a smirk of finality when he saw the casino appear in their sights: approaching the place, still with Grover going on about odds, bets and playing it safe, they pulled up the truck and climbed out. As soon as they neared the door, however, Harry's smirk turned into a near-full beaming smile of amusement.

Maybe it was because of his Hecate's Blessing or just because he was magical himself, but there was something about the place that told him this place had a hidden sense of magic to it. Passing through the doors, the son of Death took notice of a rather foreboding sign printed over the door: _you'll never want to leave._

The inside of the casino was like a gambling addict's wet dream: machines, slots, tables and all manner of entertainment all over the place: there was even a theme park and what had to be the world's largest nightclub inside. As they wandered through, it was Percy that asked it.

"Anyone have any clue what we're doing here?"

"Looking for the pearl…maybe on a cocktail waitress or showgirl or something," Grover replied, following one of the scantily-clad girls around where, after a moment, a waiter offered the four what looked like a flower-shaped cake, naming it as their specialty.

As Harry went to take one, however, the eyes of the waiter widened before he pulled the plate back with a bow, "My apologies, sir: we were not aware that a VIP was in the building."

"A what?" asked Harry, turning to address his companions; however, to his surprise, he found them gone from his side.

Approaching the confused Shadowborne, the waiter asked, "Would you like me to show you around, young Lord? Children of the Great Mistress are welcome here always."

"Great Mistress?" wondered Harry, but just for appearances' sake, he let the guide show him around, "Do you mean Hecate?"

"Indeed," the man replied, leading Harry to a quieter area through a door that was marked Staff Only, "The Lotus Eaters have always been in tribute to Lady Hecate for her alluring magic being blessed unto us. As such, all whom hold her grace are thankfully immune to our allure and can see our home for what it is."

"So where…" Harry began, but he was cut off when he saw that the guide had led him to what looked like a security room, the screens in front of him filled with cameras, upon which there were several people and beings all enjoying themselves, ignorant of their way out or why they were there to begin with.

"And now we have Jackson," added the guide, "He'll lead us to the Lightning Bolt or war will come: either way, the son of Poseidon will be safe here with us…forever."

"No-one ages here," Harry whispered, recognising the dress of one of the guests on the camera as Victorian style while another looked like they'd come out of the war.

"And no-one notices either," added the guide, before he turned as he asked, "Would you like to visit the VIP suite, my Lord? Your comrade is still there too, enfolded in our never-aging presence."

"My…comrade?" asked Harry, but he chose to follow the man regardless; leading Harry away from the security station, the guide showed him to a private elevator, which, with a swipe of a green card, opened and led up to a row of rooms, each one marked by, to Harry's amusement, _Roman_ numerals.

Stopping outside room VII – seven – the guide knocked once before a sharp-edged male voice asked, "Who is it?"

"Visitors, young sir," replied the guide, earning a buzz and a click from the door; edging Harry inside, the guide bowed before he left, leaving Harry to turn where, as he caught sight of the room's occupants, his eyes widened.

Mostly because one of them was a figure that he recognised instantly: sharp features, green and silver clothes, a wispy beard that was more like serpents and eyes that promised retribution and fury as they glanced at Harry.

"S-S-S-Salazar Slytherin?" asked Harry, earning a nod from the man as he faced Harry.

"I am, young child, and who might you be?" asked the exiled founder of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter, Shadowborne, Champion of Hecate and currently-determined son of Thanatos," answered Harry, giving the man a bow of respect as he asked, "So…if you're here, then…are you…"

"I am Salazar Aloysius Slytherin," answered the man, his voice filled with pride as he added, "Twice-Blessed son of Lady Hecate…and Lord Erebus!"

"A Shadowborne?" asked Harry.

"If that is the name you choose for a child of two gods," answered Salazar, then indicating the chair next to him as he asked, "Won't you sit down, Master Potter? I promise I won't bite: also, have you met my daughter?"

Looking to his left, Harry then noticed the other girl; she was sitting in the shadows, humming contentedly to herself while her hands worked on what looked like a hexagonal-shaped tapestry or mosaic of some sort.

Her eyes were like the colour of sapphires while her hair was as dark as the night: she was dressed in a knee-length red dress and, as she looked up, a smile touched her face before she dipped her head to him.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Arianna Dumbledore, daughter of Demeter."

"D…D…Dumbledore?" asked Harry, looking back to Salazar before he asked, "Then how…"

"I rescued young Arianna from her grim fate," Salazar explained, inviting Harry to sit down once again as he told his story, "Bringing her here, I called upon my Mother, the Lady Hecate, and she protected the girl from the allure of the casino, but in return, she became my daughter and Hecate's blessed child, much like you are blessed by Thanatos and Hecate yourself, Harry."

"While you _are_ the son of two gods, sir?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Salazar before Harry, unable to resist this one moment of curiosity, asked, "What about the others? The other Founders?"

"No," Salazar answered, "Godric, Rowena and Helga were just three exceptionally-gifted wizards, though it hurts me that my old friend could not see past the fact that my birth Father was the primordial of darkness. That's what caused the rift between us, you know: not my bloodlust for Muggles and Muggle-borns, which was not the case at all. I simply desired to protect out world from the wrongful influences of mortals: after all, when humans learned of magic in the past, look what happens."

"Hence things like this casino," Harry added, then noticing his _companions_ making themselves look like drunken, gambling idiots under the influence of the casino's power. "They _know_ it's impossible, but the Lotus Flowers keep their minds in a blissful state, much like the drugs used by Muggles, right?"

"That's right," Arianna replied, moving to sit on Harry's other side before she asked, "Father, would it be okay if I went to see the other two? I think they'd like to meet Harry too."

"They are not like us, my dear Ari," Salazar replied, running a hand through the girl's soft hair as he explained, "But you may go and see them regardless: I'm sure their paths will cross with Harry's sooner or later."

As Arianna left, Harry glanced to her retreating form before he turned back as he asked, "Is it my imagination or, for someone looking a little older than me, does she have a child's mind?"

"She does," Salazar replied, "And it will always be so: you see, Harry, when my Ari was injured in the duel between her spiteful half-brother and his lover, Gellert, her mind was broken. To save her, I took her to my Father and he let me place her in the river Lethe where she lost her memories, but not the pain and curse of her broken state. She is mentally no older than perhaps a nine or ten year old, but she does have the understanding of her nearly one hundred plus years of life."

"What about you, sir?" asked Harry, his voice calm while he watched the screen in front of them, "Are you just aging or…"

"No," Salazar answered, "Though I am immune to their allure, I still do not age and neither will you or your friends…"

"They're _no_ friends of mine," Harry hissed, his eyes turning dark as he focused on the screen.

"Companions then," Salazar continued, "And you should watch your temper, Harry: it may cost you more than you think should you use it at the wrong time. Anyway, as I was saying, you and your…companions…will not age a day while in here, which is why I look as young as I did nearly a thousand years ago. Though because I am immune to the allure, the passage of time is…sometimes dreary, so I make my own fun."

"How?" asked Harry, earning a smirk from Salazar before he rose and, facing the boy, he held out his hand;

"Tell me, Harry: do you duel?"

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"_Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry gasped as he felt the two spells strike him down, the wand that Salazar had created for him flying from his hand while Harry was petrified from the spells. It had been nearly five days since his arrival and, in that time, the twice-blessed founder had taught Harry much about the ways of magic and, as a gift for Harry's patience and desire to learn, Salazar had even crafted Harry a new wand.

Blackwood – a dark-attuned wood that honed the power of Olympus – with a scale from a Hippocampus and the tear of a dryad; 13 inches in length.

When Harry asked why this was the one for him, Salazar just smirked before he made his young protégé come out and challenge him: since then, the two had studied, had a _little_ time in the casino – where they were left alone because of their Hecate blood/blessing – and spent time with Arianna.

At the same time, Harry counted down the days, a part of him wondering when them upstairs would help their children break free of the allure of the Lotus flowers. In the time that passed by normally for Harry, Grover got his hooves cleaned and painted, got married to a whole bunch of showgirls and even had an all-you-can-eat contest with another visitor. Percy and Annabeth danced and gambled and actually shared a moment in the pool and hot tub that had Harry's stomach turning while they also won and lost money and, whenever those flowers came around, they gorged on them like addicts seeking their next fix.

All this was very amusing for Harry, but if he was ever going to learn the truth of his parentage, he knew that he had to leave and, as Salazar removed the charms from him, helping the young Shadowborne to his feet, he seemed to get it too as he told Harry, "You should go, Harry: be where you want to be."

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, Master," Harry replied, using the term that he'd come to use for the Founder, "But the truth is out there waiting for me to find it. Plus, while I may hate Bolt Boy with a vengeance, I don't really want a war of the gods to destroy the world."

"Not before you discover the truth about your prophecy, you mean?" asked Salazar, earning a nod from Harry before he sighed as he added, "Then you should go: take yourself out of here, the Eaters will not stop you. But come back soon and visit me: I quite enjoy the thrill of battling a young man like yourself."

As Harry nodded and gave the man a bow of thanks, he rose up before he added, "Tell you what…"

Opening his jacket, Harry removed Triton from his shoulder before he switched tongues as he added, /_Triton, would you mind staying with Master Slytherin until my next visit? As the first Speaker on the planet, I know he'll look after you._/

/_It would be an honour to stay as a part of the First's nest,_/ answered Triton, before Harry handed the snake to Salazar.

/_And it is my honour to meet a Grecian-blooded serpent,_/ added Slytherin, earning a smile from Harry before he told the boy, /_A good friend you have here, Harry: I promise that when you return here for him, you will find him stronger and better._/

With another bow, Harry turned and left, waving goodbye to Arianna on the way out.

As he used the elevator to return to the ground floor of the casino, all hell broke loose: Percy, apparently with help from his old man, had broken free and was now running with the others for the car at the head of the casino.

"Miss me?" asked Harry as he raced alongside them.

"How come…" Percy began, but he closed his mouth as he added, "You know what? Forget about it: just move!"

Sliding into the car, Harry smirked as Grover was the one to drive them out of the casino where, as they neared the end of the Strip, Annabeth pointed it out to them, "Tomorrow's the solstice."

"No," drawled Harry, "Really? I never would have guessed."

"You weren't affected?" asked Annabeth, earning a smirk and a shake of the head from Harry, "How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Harry laughed, before he leaned forwards and, plucking the laptop from the front seat, he added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a call to make."

Inputting the information into the computer – having seen Annabeth do it on the road herself – Harry accessed the communications and, opening it up, he tried to find Luke, deciding to share what he'd learned with his only trusted friend.

However, to his confusion, Luke's signal was offline and, according to the information, had been destroyed at the source.

'What could have happened?' wondered Harry as the car drove on the road to their final location;

The location of the entry point to the Underworld:

Hollywood, California.

**A short chapter 7 – because I couldn't really think of how else to write out this scene – and Harry seems to have learned more about himself, but what awaits him in Hades?**

**Also, where could Luke have gone and what is it about the guy that makes Harry trust him?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: Hades beckons and the truth is revealed as Harry discovers his legacy: plus, it's off to Olympus, but not before Harry learns the truth of his trusted friend's absence, though when worlds collide, there's a shocking confession from Luke as Harry targets his quote-unquote family to tell them how it is…**

**Please Read and Review**


	8. The Thief Revealed

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **None in this story

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Things are certainly about to get interesting, D: I only hope my readers can keep up;**

**LCF: I think that both sides of Harry's world are about to get a wake-up call;**

**StormyFireDragon: Truth time, Storm: that's what's coming next;**

**Pric3y: I'm keeping the Di Angelos out of the story for now as Harry begins to make plans for his ascension, he'll need support and that's where the children of the Big Three will come into it;**

'_What could have happened?' wondered Harry as the car drove on the road to their final location;_

_The location of the entry point to the Underworld:_

_Hollywood, California._

Chapter 8: The Thief Revealed

A grey, stormy sky greeted Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Grover as they pulled the car onto the side of the road leading down into Hollywood; next to them, the large Hollywood symbol seemed both ominous and symbolic of how they all felt at that moment: like David before Goliath. Even Harry, who didn't know whether or not to just leave his _companions_ for the sake of discovering his truth at last, felt like he was looking at the jaws of hell itself, those same jaws ready to open up and swallow him whole.

"The Gods are preparing for war," Annabeth remarked, leading the others along the narrow path towards the sign, "We have to get this sorted."

"But how?" asked Harry, his own eyes moving skywards as he added, "Even _if_ we manage to escape Hades, we still have to convince Bolt Boy of Jackson's innocence otherwise war happens. We don't even know who the real thief is."

"We can deal with that _after_ we rescue my Mother," Percy remarked, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Don't start _that_ again, Jackson," scowled the son of Death, "We're here to prove your innocence and _then_ discover who the real thief is: after that, we have Zeus and your Daddy to deal with. All rescuing your Mother achieves is little more than a stone tossed in a river compared to the big quest right now."

"How can you say that?" asked Percy, turning to face Harry as he added, "I get that you don't feel the same as I do, Potter, but you can't just ignore one life for the sake of many, especially since you're like us too. A demigod, a son of the Big Three _and_ someone with a real attitude problem. How can you say that you don't care about the life of a human?"

"Because I made that mistake once already," Harry argued, saying little more as he added, "The entrance is over here: where the Greek writing is printed."

With a look to the sign that proved the writing to actually be there, Percy looked back to Harry before he asked, "How did you know?"

"I sense its energy," Harry explained, pointing to the entrance, which seemed to carve itself into the cliff face while the three demigods and satyr looked on. "Guess that's just another perk of me being the son of the death primordial: even though Hades is the Lord of the Underworld, he doesn't hold a candle to Death himself."

Of course, Harry knew that the real reason he could sense the entrance was because of his Hecate blessing, but he hadn't told them anything about that and neither would he in due time. Like Annabeth loved to point out: the sooner they were rid of Harry, the better…

And trust him, the feeling was mutual.

Descending into the cavern, Harry didn't react as he found the entrance closing up behind them while, ahead of their path, there was a single path that led to what looked like a small boat parked at the edge of a great dark chasm. Standing next to the boat was a tall, skeletal-looking man with pale skin and dark eyes; he was dressed in a long grey robe and seemed to exude a sense of impending grief and darkness.

As the trio neared, the man seemed to react to their presence as he turned his head and asked, "Who are you?"

"We…we need to get to see Hades," Percy answered, earning him what could have been described as a smirk from the man.

"The living are not permitted here," the man replied, his tone as cold as death itself, "Die and come back."

'Now there's an idea,' Harry thought with a smirk before he chuckled to himself as he added, 'This is the Ferryman: Charon, which, if I remember what I read in the cabin, is Dad's brother…my Uncle…I wonder…'

"Okay," Grover retorted while Harry made his plan, "We won't _die and come back_, but I have another idea…"

"Won't work," Harry drawled, stepping through the group as he added, "Drachma only and I didn't see you lot pick any up in Medusa's lair; so…if you'll step aside, Grover."

As Grover moved, partially-thankful to Harry for stopping him losing his money, the young Shadowborne turned to face Charon before he bowed courteously and added, "Master of the Crossing Point, Uncle to my blood: in my Father's name, I ask that you allow us to reach the realm of Lord Hades."

For a moment, Charon appeared conflicted before he smirked – again, the expression hardly showing on his face – before he replied, "Nephew: how interesting it is that you come here with these godlings. Very well, in the name of your Father, I will grant your request: come…he waits."

As the four teens boarded the boat with Charon taking a place at the back end like a gondolier, Harry shrugged at the questioning looks from the others as he told them, "Sometimes all you have to do is ask nicely…and be related to the right kind of people."

With a shake of his head, Percy left the matter where it was as they crossed what looked like a river-like structure of items, fire, pain and screaming; below them, an endless chasm of fire and death reached up while lost souls cried out in hopelessness. At the far end of his vision, Harry caught sight of several of these souls moving to other parts of the underworld, most likely the fields of Punishment, Purgatory and Elysium.

When the boat reached the other side, however, Harry was the first out and, turning to Charon, he bowed courteously once more before reaching into his pocket and, to the outrage of the others, he tossed twenty drachmas to Charon, "Consider that my thanks, Uncle."

"Do visit again, Nephew," Charon replied, giving Harry a curt nod as he added, "And good luck when you discover the truth of who you are."

With a confusing look, Harry passed through the main entrance of Hades' palace with the others; however, once they were out of view, Percy moved: grabbing Harry's collar, he pinned him to the wall before he asked, "When were you going to tell us that you had money on you?"

"Hm, let me think about that, Seaweed Brain," Harry laughed, before he released a burst of shadows that sent Percy flying back, almost to the edge of the chasm beyond before he added, "How about _never_? I'm only here for answers, remember? I don't tell you everything, just like you don't tell me everything."

As Percy made another dash at Harry, Annabeth and Grover stopped him: at the same time, Harry heard a low, threatening growl at the edge of their room. Turning to the source of the growl, the young Shadowborne let out a gasp as a familiar – to him – large, black-furred, three-headed dog appeared in the room, a group of smaller, slightly disfigured canine creatures at the heels of the big dog.

"Cerberus," Annabeth gasped, but Harry didn't move as though to flee: instead, he took a few steps towards the dog and, lifting a hand, he gently stroked one of the three heads, earning a soft whine from the beast.

"You're not Fluffy," Harry sighed, "Guess you must be his Daddy, huh?"

The Cerberus licked him in response, earning a groan of disgust from the trio while Harry wiped the slobber from his face as he added, "Come on, boy: you know I'm a friend. How about you show us to your Master?"

"I think I can help you out there."

The voice, a female voice, made the gang jump with shock as they hadn't heard her approach: looking past Cerberus, they were surprised, though in the case of Percy and Grover, a little awestruck to see a beautiful, olive-skinned woman with darkish-brown eyes and darker hair. She was dressed in a brown, though beautiful gown that looked like it had been sewn from the very trees. As she approached them, the woman smirked at the sight of the two other boys glaring at her in attraction before she turned her attention to Harry.

"He said you'd come," the woman, whom Harry now assumed to be Hades' on-off wife, Persephone, daughter of Demeter, told him, her voice soft, but almost entranced by Harry's presence. "And here you are: my apologies for the unannounced appearance of the hellhounds, but they smell an animal."

"Great, they smell goat," Grover drawled, earning an almost-lustful look from Persephone.

"A satyr?" she asked questioningly, "I've not had a satyr in…a long time…"

"Persephone!"

A sharp, authority-fuelled male voice cut through the woman's flirting looks and attitude, earning a roll of the eyes from the woman as the voice then added, "What could possibly be taking so long? Don't ignore me."

"Or _what?_" asked Persephone, yelling out the second word as she asked, "What will you do? I'm already in Hell…"

While Grover and Percy shared confused looks, Harry followed Persephone through the palace, accompanied – to his surprise – by Cerberus, who seemed to be almost protective of the small dark-scented human pup he'd met.

Following the female god down into an open chamber, Harry's eyes were drawn to a high-backed chair that was facing away from them, a dark-dressed male figure sat there with a thoughtful posture and look to him.

Stopping them from approaching, Persephone told the occupant of the chair, "We have visitors."

Turning from the chair, the occupant revealed himself to be a dark-haired man with even darker eyes and a short-cut beard to him, the sight of which brought a scoff from Grover while Harry felt almost amused at the deception.

"Nephew," the man, Hades, remarked, his voice edged by amusement as he rose from his chair before facing the group, "Welcome: we've been expecting you."

"You're Hades?" asked Grover, clearly unable to stop the amusement from showing.

"Yes," Hades replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry," Grover laughed, while Harry shook his head, almost sensing what was coming next, "It's just that I didn't expect you to look like this, man."

"Would you prefer…" Hades asked, his eyes shining like hellfire as he asked them, "I looked like _this?_"

In a blaze of fire and god-like magic, the amusing-looking human vanished and, in his place, the titan-sized demon creature that had first spoken to them appeared, much to the surprise of the three heroes while Harry looked to Persephone as he asked, "Does he usually act so vain?"

"You have _no_ idea," Persephone replied, watching as Hades returned to his human form and gave an amused, almost _told-you-so_ sort of look to his bride.

"Now," Hades then continued, "I must confess myself surprised to see you here as well, Harry: when I sent you that message, I thought you would come alone, but here you are. So, why don't we get down to business? Nephew, always the…lucky one of the family, I see: you have your Father's eyes and you, Harry, you have your Mother's."

"You…knew her, then?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Hades.

"Enough to know her death was not in vain," Hades told him, moving towards him before he told Harry, "I can only apologise for what happened with that hellhound when you were a baby. You have to know that I would _never_ intend any harm on an innocent child, not like that demented monster who calls himself Voldemort."

As Harry listened, his eyes widened as the realisation hit him, "Oh Styx drown me…it's you, isn't it?"

Smirking once more, Hades waved his hand once and, as Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Grover all watched, a black symbol appeared over Harry's head: it looked like a black sword-like crucifix, though it had two bull-like horns rising from the top-most blade while a crescent moon was printed over the hilt and handle.

"Yes, Harry," Hades beamed, spreading his arms as he added, "Welcome home, my son!"

To Persephone's surprise, as she had actually expected something else to come of this meeting with her _lover's_ other called champion, Harry took a step forwards before he dropped to one knee, his coat spread around him as he bowed before Hades.

"Father…" Harry whispered, "But…I don't understand…why would you send an attack and force my Mother to make that deal with Thanatos?"

"Now is not the time for that part of the story, son," Hades told him, lifting his son by the shoulder while he added, "Now, the only thing I seek is what rightfully belongs to me: Zeus' Master Bolt. So, Mr Jackson, do you have it?"

"He doesn't," Harry replied, turning to a stunned Percy as he added, "At least now I understand why I despise you, Jackson: looks like I have this thing with cousins just despising me. Hope the same won't be said for Thalia."

"How _dare_ you use her name," Annabeth scowled, knocking Percy aside while she drew her own sword; at the same time, both Harry and Hades were aware of a crack appearing in the handle of Percy's shield – which he'd drawn upon noticing Cerberus and the Hellhounds – and, from within, a bright, crackling source of energy could be seen.

Dodging Annabeth's charge, Harry bent down and, with the simplest gesture, he removed Zeus' bolt from the shield, an amused laugh on his face as he whispered, "Clever, Castellan: very clever."

"Zeus' Master Bolt," Hades added, unaware of the look that his son was giving the weapon; instead, he sighed with mock disappointment as he told Percy, "Liar…"

"I didn't lie to you," Percy insisted, indicating Harry as he explained, "He did!"

"Only because he didn't know you had it either," Hades added, looking now to Harry as he explained, "With that in mind, son: would you do the right thing and hand me the bolt? Together, we can rule Olympus and bring Zeus down for what he's put both of us through."

"I'm already destined to rule, Father," Harry smirked, his eyes turning the same shade of black that they had done in the first battle he'd had with Percy, "But right now, I _need_ this bolt: it's the only thing that'll keep Bolt Boy off my back."

"What about my Mother?" demanded Percy, earning a laugh from Harry as he walked over to where Hades was standing.

"If you want her, Jackson," Harry sniggered, his eyes as black as night while the bolt crackled dangerously in his hands, "You know what to do: _beg! _After all, we have what we want now as do I: what other use do we have for a lost soul except for food for the others like her?"

"Don't you dare!" Percy snapped, expanding Riptide while Harry, drawing Night Shadow, extended it into its dual-bladed form before he faced the son of Poseidon.

With the Master Bolt in hand, Harry felt like he was going to win this one a lot easier than when he'd first bested Jackson, especially now since, with his _true_ Father's claiming him, his three stages of power were officially completed.

"You _really_ want her back so badly, then beg my Father to restore her soul," Harry sniggered, lifting both his weapons as he added, "Otherwise, try and take her from me."

Percy made a slashing charge, but Harry only had to lift the Master Bolt and a volley of _black_ lightning bolts flew out of it, striking Percy and sending him flying into the wall, his eyes wide while, at the same time, Hades' eyes also widened at how easily the Master Bolt obeyed Harry's will.

'But how would that happen?' Hades asked himself, 'As _my_ child, the power of that bolt should oppose him…unless…oh, brother, what have you done?'

"Enough!" Hades then commanded, speaking out loud as he stood between Harry and Percy, "You two have the rest of your lives to tear each other apart: and besides, you have a quest to fulfil, do you not?"

"And not a lot of time left to complete it," Harry finished, turning to his Father before he added, "I know you want it, Father, but I ask you to let me return the bolt to Zeus. Then, with time, we can make things right in our own way: we don't need Bolt Boy's knock-offs to make Olympus ours: besides, the prophecy states that all three of the eldest gods are to aid me."

'That's right,' Hades thought, lowering his hand while he nodded softly, agreeing with Harry's reasoning, 'And that makes me wonder what my brother has done to warrant such mercies from Harry.'

"Very well," replied the God of the Dead, "You may take it, Harry: and only _you_ may return it to Olympus. But never forget the mercy that I have given you today, Percy Jackson: when you return home, your Mother will be there. In the meantime, take those pearls and get out of here."

With a smirk, Harry turned to the other two before he told them, "See you soon."

Then, as he had planned, the Son of Hades, the _true_ son of the Shadows, vanished in a burst of flames, earning an almost-proud laugh from Hades while Persephone rolled her eyes;

"Just as dramatic as you, Hades: he's _definitely_ yours."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as Harry's Dark Flash took him from the Underworld to the top of the Empire State Building, the sight of the darkness overhead almost amusing him, though not as much as how close he was leaving this.

"The entrance is near here," Harry whispered, walking around the top of the building before, just like when he'd sensed the entrance to the Underworld, he found what he was looking for. Approaching the door, Harry lifted the Master Bolt before he smirked and, taking a step back, he looked to the skies and called, "You want this, Bolt Boy? Come and get it yourself…if you have the balls!"

"Harry James Potter, remember who you're talking to!"

With wide eyes, Harry turned, his heart almost stopping dead and his blood turning to sheer ice as he saw a familiar blonde-haired boy flying towards him on a pair of his own winged sandals. As the boy reached the Empire State Building, Harry tapped into his other line's powers and took off into the air, meeting the smug face of Luke Castellan in the air.

"Luke?" asked Harry, "What…what are you doing here? I mean, I figured out what you planned to do and, personally, kudos on nearly getting Jackson knocked off, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Harry," Luke answered, drifting closer to the shocked Shadowborne as he explained, "Now you know who you are inside, but there's still so much you don't know. I also know about the prophecy surrounding you and, though I am no friend of Olympus, I want to help _you_ become what you were meant to be: the one, true Master of the World."

Extending his hand, Luke smiled as he told the boy, "Join me, Harry: there are others who already have, but if you join me, I'll make them all bow at your feet. With the power I seek to hold, Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; it could all be yours."

Looking back to the entrance, Harry sighed as he saw the wisps of magical mist showing the return of Percy and the others, though, at the same time, he felt a sense of righteousness rise up inside of him. Now that he knew who he was, he knew it was his destiny to rule, but if he ruled as Jackson reminded him – like the _old_ Harry – then that would only get him nowhere except maybe death.

Not that he'd _actually_ die since Thanatos' powers stopped him from meeting any death but the one that awaited him many, _many_ years from now.

But with Luke, a guy who'd been more like a brother than a friend, and his allies – whoever they were – Harry could be powerful, he could be great and he could rule things his way.

Looking back to Luke, Harry lifted the bolt before he whispered, "I'm sorry for this…see you soon?"

Luke smiled and nodded, already making the plan he needed to get Harry to prove where he stood once and for all; as the plan ran through his mind, so did nearly 30,000 volts of electricity as Harry used the Master Bolt to send Luke flying into the ocean where, although maybe it was because of his Death Sense, but Harry just _knew_ he'd be okay.

Returning to the Empire State Building, Harry landed swiftly before he told a shocked Percy, "Luke wanted the bolt for himself: I had no other choice. Now come on: Olympus awaits."

Taking the elevator up through the clouds and into the heavens, Harry actually couldn't believe how easy it was to deceive his own cousin, but then again, his Father was a master of the art.

When the elevator reached Olympus, Harry stepped out first and, ignoring the stairways, he took off into the skies, flying straight up towards Olympus and the main hall. Entering the chamber, Harry hid his smile pretty well as he touched down and, running into the main rotunda, came face-to-face with eleven rather anxious-looking Gods and Goddesses.

"Zeus," Harry remarked, seeing their eyes turn on him: one of the Goddesses even looked outraged with a familiar scowl that told Harry this was Athena. In the meantime, he addressed the one standing at the head of the assembly, watching a clock tick by slowly before Harry had entered, "I believe you lost this?"

"Harry Potter," Zeus growled, rising from his seat while the one who'd been watching the clock also approached, both titan-sized gods eyeing Harry curiously before Zeus added, "How interesting that _you_ betray your own Father to bring me the Bolt?"

"I don't betray my Father," Harry smirked, eyeing the bolt before he added, "Because I had to wonder something: something I've wondered since seeing him and knowing who he is."

"And what might that be?" asked the other god, whom from the colour of his eyes, Harry assumed to be Poseidon, Jackson's Father.

"When I was a baby," Harry explained, keeping the lightning bolt away from Zeus while he spoke, "My Father, Lord Hades, _allegedly_ sent a hellhound to tear me up and destroy me. Such actions forced my Mother, Lily Alexandra Potter nee Evans, to invoke my other Father, Lord Thanatos' name. He then made a deal, which turned me into an almost-immortal and powerful demigod, or Shadowborne since your lot call me a Son of the Shadows. Then, when Lord Voldemort, a human wizard, came after me, I survived, but, ironically, I was left not with a mark of Hades, but a mark of yours, Bolt Boy."

Zeus' eyes flared with rage at the term before Harry continued, "Now I know, I can't help but think why my own Father would try to kill me: then, it hit me."

Here, he hovered off the ground until he was eye-to-eye with Zeus, his face twisted into a smirk of knowing as he asked, "My Father's assault could only have happened if he _thought_ I was someone else, wouldn't he, Zeus? Like say…a _son_ of yours?"

Here, he turned to Poseidon as he added, "Or how about yours, Lord Seaweed? You who brought a kid into the world with one _Styx_ of a saving-people complex: the same sort of complex I myself have. And the leadership and commanding skills I have that remind them of you, Thunder Balls: funny how I remind people of the three, isn't it?"

"What are you trying to say, child?" asked a fair-haired maiden whom, from the way she seemed to fill the air with an alluring presence, Harry guessed to be Aphrodite.

"I'm saying," Harry sniggered, looking back to Zeus and Poseidon as he added, "My true Father _isn't_ Hades, is he, _brother _Zeus?"

Zeus' hands flexed dangerously while Harry, still laughing as he faced the rest of the Olympian Court, asked them, "Why else would Thanatos protect me and Hecate bless me while I was still unaware and undetermined?"

"No…" Zeus hissed, "You died…we saw it…"

"You saw what you wanted to see," Harry remarked, but as the words left his lips, a familiar darkness rose up behind him; turning to the source of the darkness, even Zeus backed off as Thanatos appeared, Harry now having to glide up to meet his Father's god-sized eyes as he asked, "So, do you want to say it or should I?"

"I will," Thanatos replied, smirking as he faced Zeus before he told him straight, "Allow me to introduce Harry James Potter, the _true_ son and heir…of Kronos! Your Father!"

**Chapter 8 and the revelation is made, but how did Harry figure it out and what did the Big Three have to do with this to 'determine' Harry in their own way?**

**Also, how will this affect the prophecy and Luke's offer to Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: It's back to CHB where Harry asks Thanatos for the truth; plus, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades reveal their own roles in this while Percy discovers the truth for himself; also, Harry taps into his new powers to undo Zeus' damage and extends the olive branch to one who was abandoned…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: I bet you weren't expecting that, but don't worry: when I said in the original challenge that my Harry would be the son of one of the Big Three, I didn't technically mean directly as you'll learn in the next chapter. Call it sly, call it stupid – though I won't listen to that if you do – or whatever you want, but in the end, this story went in the direction **_**I**_** wanted it to go…**

**AN 2: Also, for those who will think I just put this in there to make Harry uber-powerful: that's not the case: instead, I draw your attention to what the summary said: **

_**Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: how is that possible? That God?**_

**So, I think I worked it okay…I mean, how **_**does**_** one whose soul is in the depths of Tartarus become Father to our hero? You'll just have to keep reading to find out;**

**AN 3: And, one final note, if you want to know what Harry's determined symbol looks like – when Hades did it – go and look at the link on my profile titled **_**Hades Symbol**_**;**


	9. Shadow of Kronos

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Master Xehanort: Ask and you shall receive;**

**LDR: In a manner of speaking;**

**Catomit: Hm, do you know what? That would make things interesting, especially since it would frighten the bejesus out of his enemies;**

**T4: Hopefully, this chapter fills those blanks in for you, though it's even confusing to me and I **_**wrote**_** it;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Interesting thoughts there, old friend;**

**Belgrath: Yeah, it does seem a bit one-sided now, doesn't it? Ah well, that's what makes it so much fun;**

**StormyFireDragon: Little riddle for you, Storm: when is a brother not a brother? When he's Harry;**

**Wolfelja1999: As I said to you in the PM I sent, you should recall that I said I wasn't going on that sort of stuff; besides, Zeus and Hera are hailed as King and Queen of Olympus and Hera's his flaming sister;**

**Undercover Operative: I hope it makes sense to you, my friend: I also hope you enjoy what's to come;**

"_You saw what you wanted to see," Harry remarked, but as the words left his lips, a familiar darkness rose up behind him; turning to the source of the darkness, even Zeus backed off as Thanatos appeared, Harry now having to glide up to meet his Father's god-sized eyes as he asked, "So, do you want to say it or should I?"_

"_I will," Thanatos replied, smirking as he faced Zeus before he told him straight, "Allow me to introduce Harry James Potter, the true son and heir…of Kronos! Your Father!"_

Chapter 9: Shadow of Kronos

In the past, whenever a quest had been completed and the conquering heroes had returned, Camp Half-Blood was a glorious space of wonder, celebration and joy. There'd be congratulations and rounds of applause before the heroes returned to business as usual while at the same time, there'd be another feast to celebrate the completion of a quest.

This time, however, it was a sombre mood that filled Camp Half-Blood when said heroes, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood returned from their quest. Though the skies were marginally clearer than they had been in recent days and though it _seemed_ that peace and balance had been restored to Olympus and the human world, the truth was that peace was the last thing on anyone's mind right now.

Instead, as soon as he'd passed through the barrier between worlds, Harry had diverted his path away from the trio and returned to his private cabin while, at the same time, Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to find Chiron to report their quest's completion.

Standing at the door to his cabin, the darkness of the skeleton warriors around him making Harry feel like he was home, the young Shadowborne heaved a deep breath before he passed through the door, closing it _firmly_ behind him, sealing him in the dark interior.

Shedding his coat, Harry looked around the cabin before, with no real remorse or patience to his tone, he asked, "So how long did you know whose son I was?"

"I've always known," Thanatos replied, emerging from the shadows as he always did, "But unlike the Big Three, I was one of a few forces that found your rising an interesting event and not a blight on the demigod universe."

"But how are _they_ involved?" asked Harry, moving to his kitchen area where he prepared a drink before he returned to the living room, "The Oracle told me that I was a child of the three eldest gods and you yourself told me that meant I was blood of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades…"

"And you are," Thanatos interrupted, raising a hand for silence as he explained to his determined child, "As Kronos' child, you share blood with the Big Three and you also have powers much similar to theirs. It was you who assumed that meant you were genuinely the child of the Big Three and, as I told you before, I couldn't reveal the truth to you until…well, until your birth-right was in your hands."

"My birth-right?" asked Harry, reaching under his shirt where he removed a silver chain that held a pendant; within the pendant, a single spark taken from the Master Bolt was shining brightly, its energy making Harry feel warm and strong. "You mean _this?_ I only did what I did to Zeus because I knew it would piss him off…and I was right."

A smile crossed Thanatos' face before he watched as Harry tucked the chain back under his shirt; at the same time, the primordial of Death continued, "Harry, I have never given you cause to doubt me, have I?"

"Not until lately, you haven't," Harry answered, taking a seat in the lounge of his cabin before he leaned his head against one arm of the chair, his legs dangling over the other end as he added, "But because of this…I just…I don't know: I mean, why would Hades say I was his son if my Father, my _true_ Father is the Father of all Gods? I mean, Kronos is…was…is a Titan, so what does that make me?"

"It makes you impossible," answered Thanatos, chuckling to himself before he quickly continued, "When Hades told you that you were his son, I suspect that his intention was to claim you and your loyalties before you discovered the truth about yourself. However, as you know and I know, it was when you held Zeus' symbol of power in your hands that you realised it for yourself, didn't you?"

"I did," Harry admitted, letting his eyes look to the ceiling as he explained, "When…when Hades determined me with that symbol of his, it was like I finally belonged, but then I held Zeus' Master Bolt in my hands and, when I did, I felt another side of me awaken. Like it was a side of me that's been lost for so long that I actually forgot it existed. That must also be why my eyes blacked out like they did, right?"

"You were in the throes of your true power," Thanatos explained, his own eyes turning black as he told Harry, "You get that from the determination that I put on you: normally, when a god or demi-Titan feels the power of Kronos, their eyes turn gold and, in time, yours will too as his son. However, this time, your eyes turned my colour because of the darkness you felt and because you have not yet realised the full power you possess as his child. When the time comes, you will and, if you desire another little hint, then I'll tell you that before the solstice comes around again, you will feel your true Father's power. For now, Harry, you know who you are at long last and, as I once told you, now that you know the truth, you may ask anything you wish."

"Then tell me," Harry insisted, sitting upright before he faced Thanatos, his eyes filled with his own determination as he asked, "Why did you _really_ claim me as your child if I'm Kronos' heir?"

"Because without the protections that I have given you, you would have died," Thanatos explained, indicating upwards as he told Harry, "What you need to understand, Harry, is that before you, the last children of Kronos were the Gods themselves. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera, though the being out there, Chiron, is also a son of Kronos, though he was abandoned by his Mother and aided by Apollo to become the overseer of this camp."

"So would _he_ know who I am?"

"It's highly likely he would," Thanatos nodded, watching as Harry went for another drink before he continued his explanations, "However, unlike Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, I suspect that Chiron watches over you because of your first determination by me. Most-likely, he seeks you to become some sort of equal to your Father and, like the Big Three before you, find the strength to defeat him and vanquish him once and for all rather than simply trapping him in the bowels of Tartarus. Because you believed yourself to be determined by me, Chiron, and most-likely the Big Three as well, wish you to follow my determination and keep as far away from your Father's powers as you can."

"They'll be lucky," laughed Harry, taking a drink from his glass before he asked, "So? What happened then? Why did you determine me and why was my life threatened so badly?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to answer those questions for you, Harry," Thanatos replied, before he waved his hand and, when the darkness of his power passed through the cabin, the primordial indicated behind Harry as he added, "But you can ask _them_ if you truly wish answers."

Turning to the source of Thanatos' gesture, Harry tried not to show surprise as he looked upon the souls of his human parents, Lily and James Potter, once again, both of them looking somewhere between relieved and worried for what they had been summoned from the spectral plane for.

"Hello again, Harry," James sighed, moving around to look at the boy that he had Fathered and protected for so long, "Well done for finally discovering it."

"How?" asked Harry, looking to his Mother as he asked, "How is someone sealed away really my Father?"

"His body is sealed away," James answered while Lily seemed to be struggling with her emotions; as Harry looked to the man, he sighed as he continued, "But his essence is able to escape Tartarus and seek out those with power before bending them to his will. Sad to say that I myself was one of these people sought out by him."

"How?"

"We were having…trouble in making a child," James explained, perching himself on the edge of the chair as he talked to Harry, "And, though it was foolish of me to do so, I found myself wishing for any answers that could give me an heir to my line. Then, one night, in my dreams, Kronos' soul appeared to me and offered to give me what I wanted most of all: all I had to do was give my body to his essence and let him control me through the act of conception."

"And you accepted," Harry whispered, "You remembered what you'd said: you'd do anything."

"That's right," James nodded, "And it was foolish, I know, but this _is_ me we're talking about here, Harry: if anyone's the King of Fools, then it's me. Anyway, on the night you were born, there was this…this terrible storm and, for reasons I couldn't quite understand, your Mother was terrified. Then, at the height of the storm, she gave birth to you, but not before a bolt of lightning struck the house you were born in, which also gave you the mark on your brow."

"So it's not a scar from Voldemort?" asked Harry, earning a shake of the head from James.

"His power was drawn to that scar, but no," James answered, watching as Lily put her head in her hands, clearly hiding her shame at the information while he explained, "No, Harry: the so-called scar is actually a seal of sorts that was placed upon you by Zeus, hiding your Titan's essence from the rest of you and, in the process, making you marked by the power of the Big Three, which, spiritually-speaking, made Zeus your Father."

"But he wasn't," Lily finally spoke up, her voice sharp and cold as she hissed, "Kronos was: and the others let him know of that: it was because of what he did that Hades sent that Hellhound after you. When it bit you, it did a sort of werewolf thing and injected Hellhound Blood into you, marking you as Hades' claimed child as well as Zeus' though, in the clash of divine magic, your body couldn't withstand its power."

"That's where I came in," Thanatos added, watching as Harry looked to his left arm, the point where he'd heard the Hellhound had bitten him, "Your Mother begged me when she invoked the name of both Zeus and Hades: I answered her for Hades because my power would keep you off the radar of the Big Three and, at the same time, it would give you a chance to live your life."

"Unfortunately," James then remarked, indicating the ceiling, though Harry had a feeling he was actually pointing to Olympus, as he explained, "The Three weren't done there: Zeus had made his mark, Hades had left his curse-d blood and that just left one: Poseidon."

"And he made _his_ mark too," Lily continued, moving to Harry before she touched a spot on his arm where, to Harry's surprise, he found it to be the same spot where the Basilisk had bitten him over a year ago. "He made it in the bite of a water-habituated creature that you nearly died to defeat and save the life of another."

"Of course, you can't _actually_ die," Thanatos added, "But the deed was done nonetheless: following that, the Big Three agreed that though they all had their own kinsmen to be looking out for, they still had one clear objective: one of them had to claim you and keep you from your power as Kronos' child."

"Which is why Hades used his symbol to claim you in the Underworld," James reasoned, earning a look from Harry that could have been best described as confused disbelief before the man explained, "But then you held Zeus' symbol of power _and_ you embraced the magic within it, which was thanks to Hecate taking that Horcrux out of you and Thanatos claiming you to begin with and, when that happened, the seal was broken and you became what you are: Harry James Potter, son of Kronos!"

For a moment, there was silence in the cabin before Harry groaned and, massaging his forehead, he muttered, "So, let me see if I've got this right because it's still confusing."

He started by pointing to James as he explained, "First, you and Mum had…trouble bringing a child into the world, so you were willing to do anything to make it happen?"

"Yes," James answered, watching as Harry then turned to his Mother before he continued.

"So one night, Dad…that is, Kronos, possessed James' body and you two…you know…"

"Yes," Lily replied, feeling a little amused and proud at how mature her son was being about this.

"After that," Harry continued, returning his attention to James, "Did you remember making the pact?"

"I did," James answered, "And I promised that I would raise you as my own, which is why I tried to do what I could to protect your Mother and you when _he_ came to our home."

"But in the meantime," Harry continued, still showing confusion as he asked, "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades couldn't accept a half-blood son of their Father's walking the world, so they all sought to leave their own sealed marks on me any way they could?"

"That'd be the best way to put it."

"Then it was left to one of them to claim me and release their seals while…what? Finishing the job on the rest of my power?"

"Probably," James answered, knowing that it actually made sense when Harry put it like that.

"But the one thing they didn't count on was Father…I mean you, Thanatos, claiming me and making me _your_ child, which also made me a Shadowborne, yes?"

"That's right," Thanatos agreed.

"So now that I've embraced the power of my three seal sources," Harry added, fingering the chain around his neck as he continued, "Which is thanks to Hecate blessing me and you taking the Horcrux out of me, I've now broken those seals myself and become the one, true son of Kronos, yes?"

"Yes," chorused the three, earning a slow nod from Harry before he turned to face Thanatos.

"So where does the prophecy come into it?" asked the young Shadowborne, "I mean it said I was thrice-blooded, so am I right in guessing that it _didn't_ mean son of the Big Three, but something similar to that?"

"If you know the answer to that, why ask?" asked Thanatos, earning another nod from Harry.

"Just had to be sure," Harry replied, holding up three fingers before he pointed to each one individually, "Olympian, Titan and Sorcerer…yes?"

"Yes," Thanatos answered.

"_That's_ why I'm the one to rule the three worlds."

"Yes."

"As Olympian _and_ the son of the King, I inherit the right should I choose to make it so."

"Yes."

"As a Titan-blood, whose power comes from the same realms of darkness where Hades commands monsters and my _true_ Father is sealed away, I inherit the ability to rule over that darkness, over death itself…which would also mean I rule you."

"That's right."

With an amused smirk, Harry added, "You don't seem so opposed to that."

"I'm not," Thanatos replied, "Because as I once told you, Harry: where life and death are concerned, there will _always_ be a personification like myself: so if you desire to rule even my domain, then I will gladly assist you."

"And in the meantime," Harry continued, pointing to the third finger as he explained, "My god-like and Titan powers combined with the blessing from Hecate, which makes me more than just your average wizard, means that I also have the power to dominate the magical world and become a King of Magic itself, yes?"

"Three for three," James laughed, watching as Harry lowered his hand before he asked the boy, "So now we've that clear, what's your plan, son?"

"For now," Harry replied, "I don't know: if I make my moves too openly, then I'm more than likely destined to follow my Father's steps and wind up in Tartarus, so for now, I can only be myself. Besides, the longer I leave them upstairs waiting for me to make a move, the more fun I can have with all three worlds in the meantime."

"Meaning what, Harry?" asked Thanatos, earning another laugh from Harry as he shrugged.

"Truth, Thanatos? I have absolutely _no_ idea, but…"

Here, he looked to the door of his cabin as he considered his next move before, with a smirk, he added to his point;

"I think I know where to begin…Olympus has their Big Three; maybe I should follow suit."

Not even Thanatos could make any sort of guess as to what Harry had planned next, but whatever it was, the primordial knew this much:

It was going to be interesting…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"You…are…_kidding_ me!"

"I wish I was, Percy," Chiron replied, a tone of sadness in his voice as he stood with the son of Poseidon at the edge of the lake, "But you were there on Olympus yourself: you heard the declaration."

"So he really _is_ his, then?" asked Percy, looking back to where the roof of the Thanatos cabin could be seen, "He actually _is_ Kronos' kid? How's that possible, Chiron?"

"Though he is sealed within Tartarus, there are many forms that Kronos can take outside of his body if one is willing enough," Chiron replied, his voice edged by pure sadness as he explained, "I knew of his essence as soon as he entered the camp, but when he declared himself a son of Thanatos, I was shocked, but relieved. Or I was until…until your return earlier today: if Harry comes into his full powers, then there's no telling what he could do."

"At least he didn't join forces with Luke," Percy sighed, earning a look from Chiron as he told him, "Luke was the Lightning Thief, Chiron: he did it to start the war and then take over when the dust settled, but Harry somehow used Zeus' own bolt to send Luke flying into the ocean. He also flew, you know: without sandals or wings or anything like that."

"That does not surprise me," Chiron replied, slowly pacing around the Poseidon cabin as he spoke, "Thanatos himself has the gift of flight though he uses his large wings of darkness to shroud the light from the day. As his inherent child, Harry would possess that power…that one and so much more besides."

"So what do we do now?" asked Percy, looking back again towards the black roof of the Thanatos cabin, "Because I'll tell you this much, Chiron: as a son of Poseidon, I'm already unnerved by Harry: he has a dark side to him that knows no boundaries and doesn't have a problem letting me or others know how he feels about us. He also managed to undo Medusa's curse, talk to a Hydra _and_ have Cerberus treat him like he was its puppy: how can we fight someone with that sort of power?"

"By doing the only thing you can, Percy," Chiron replied, his eyes filled with wisdom as he explained, "You have to try and get through to Harry before it's too late: because, from what you tell me, it wouldn't surprise me if we are yet to witness his true power. Then there's the prophecy of his to deal with."

"What prophecy?" asked Percy, earning an alerted look from Chiron before the centaur shook his head.

"One that concerns him and him alone…and may just decide the fate of all our worlds."

With that, he left Percy alone with his thoughts, but as he was left alone, the son of Poseidon only had one thought running through his mind;

'_Di Immortales: _how in Hades am I supposed to get through to someone who hates me?'

**Chapter 9 and Harry has learned one Hades of a confusing truth, but what did he mean by getting his own Big Three?**

**Also, can Percy get through to Harry before the son of the Titan King brings chaos to the worlds?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: As his fourteenth nears, Harry taps into his new powers to undo Zeus' damage and extends the olive branch to one who was abandoned; also, Sirius, Remus and Hermione learn of the truth about Harry and the Son of Apollo has a scary choice to make; and, to top it all off, we return to the HP world as another wizard learns of a determination…and a destiny that is tied to the son of Kronos;**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And there we go then: the truth – confusing as it is – is known and Harry has made his decision; from here on in, the AU elements really start to show and, because I'm on such a roll, I've also decided to carry on after Sea of Monsters and go back to the HP world; **

**Now, for those wondering about characters/events that happened in Titan's Curse onwards, I'll say that only a few things will be there as, when Harry completes the Sea of Monsters quest, he is going to be forced back to his own world where things really collide;**

**AN 2: Also, though I think it should be obvious what my plan is, I hope you like the thought associated with Harry building his own Big Three, one of which you should know already: as for the other one, well…what better ally than one who could be the enemy of his own flesh and blood?**

**No prizes for guessing who I plan on using for the third part of the Big Three either;**


	10. The Trapped Spirit

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: Expect a few big changes coming up here, Storm;**

**WhiteElfElder: I admire the idea, but I doubt that I could make Atlantis work with Harry given his opposition to the God of the Sea;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Patience, D: all things come to he who waits;**

**T4: Well all I'll say is that they're from the PJ universe and, as the story progresses, they'll all meet and become involved with Harry and his allies;**

**Undercover Operative: And as you're about to learn, it has its own consequences from those seals;**

"_I think I know where to begin…Olympus has their Big Three; maybe I should follow suit."_

_Not even Thanatos could make any sort of guess as to what Harry had planned next, but whatever it was, the primordial knew this much:_

_It was going to be interesting…_

Chapter 10: The Trapped Spirit

Draco Malfoy was more than happy to be back at home;

Not only because it meant he didn't have to put up with unworthy blood traitors for another two months or so, but also because he was able to think about things that had been concerning him since the day that Potter and his _friend,_ Granger, had opposed him near that oaf's hut. After that, Draco had been among the first to hear that Potter had _finally_ met his match and died, but rather than feel a sense of joy or delight, all that Draco felt was a sense of sorrow and bemusement.

As the guy was the source of Draco's biggest headaches and confrontations over their three years, Harry Potter's death should have been a day of celebration for the Malfoy Heir, but instead, he'd felt confused and a little disappointed. After all, if Potter had accepted his hand three years back, he wouldn't have been lying dead in the fields of Hogwarts.

However, when Draco then heard nearly two days afterwards that Harry Potter had _somehow_ come back from the dead, tormented Weasley, protected Granger and, in no uncertain terms, told Dumbledore to get fucked, the Malfoy Heir had only felt hope and delight. It was weird, thinking of Harry as anything other than the Muggleborn's son who had shunned him so many times, but Draco found himself unable to think otherwise.

Instead, as he closed the door to his room and sank onto his bed, kicking off his shoes in the process, the Malfoy Heir found himself asking, "What is it about him? I hate him…and yet I've never really had anything bad against him that wasn't caused by Weasley. And then there's Granger: what is it about her that keeps them close, but not love-close? Why do I care so much?"

He remembered how his godfather had called him into his office the day after Harry and Granger had vanished to inform him that he would have a new dorm-mate for a year. To Draco's disbelief, the new dorm-mate was _Weasley,_ who nearly cost Slytherin all their points in the last week of term for not paying attention and causing fights between friends and comrades.

If it hadn't been for Draco informing them that the guy was only here because he was on a last-chance card with Snape and McGonagall, Draco was sure that they'd have killed the idiot.

No big loss, but still…

Putting a hand to his forehead, Draco closed his eyes before he whispered, "I don't get it: why do I care so much about the guy?"

As though in response to Draco's question, the Malfoy Heir was then aware of a soft, melodious sound filling his ears; as he sat upright, his eyes widened as he saw a strange, glowing symbol hovering just over his head, in view of his eyesight.

It looked like a strange staff of some kind, its top-most point holding two wings that spread out to the side while a pair of serpents wound themselves around the shaft.

As he looked at the symbol, Draco's eyes widened as he recognised it: like a dream or a memory, an image appeared in his head of him finding something like this when he was younger. In response, his Mother and Father had gone through some sort of argument and then, when his Mother next spoke to him, Draco had been forced to do as she said when she told him never to speak of the item again.

But now, here it was again, hovering over his head and, as he looked at the image, Draco also heard a soft voice whisper to him;

'_Go to the Camp if you truly wish to redeem yourself to him…else risk losing your very soul, my son._'

'Son?' asked Draco, but before he could ask any other questions, the image flew down and seemed to fade into his heart, the feeling of familiarity only adding to Draco as he rose and, without any sort of notice to his parents, he left the manor behind.

Then, without knowing how or why, the Malfoy Heir crouched down and, as soon as he put one foot in front of the other, his body zipped through the countryside at speeds that were too fast to be recorded…

For anything _human_ anyway.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Narcissa Malfoy watched from her window with eyes of sadness and a look of inevitability as she saw Draco become little more than a grey blur that streaked through the countryside.

She had always tried to protect Draco from the truth knowing how Lucius would take it: the last time he had come into his gifts a little early – by being able to open a door that was meant to be magically-sealed with ease – Lucius had nearly tortured Draco out of rage.

Only Narcissa's promise to tell Draco about boundaries and respecting his Father had stopped his hand; after that, Narcissa had been preparing for what she knew was inevitable. The fact that her son now moved like a ghost through the shadows and could run faster than an Apparition could move told her that the final days of the plan had come. She only hoped that Draco wouldn't hate her for keeping this secret.

'Take care, little Winged Dragon,' Narcissa thought, a part of her suspecting that the _miraculous_ recovery of the Boy-Who-Lived had something to do with this.

After all, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black wasn't the only one in the world of magic with a demigod child…and she _knew_ it.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

After a day's rest and recuperation, Harry felt ready for whatever would come next in this crazy, mixed-up world of his, though as he left the cabin for the first activity of the day, he was surprised to find a note pinned to his door.

_Harry,_

_Come to the Big House when you've read this, we need to talk_

_Remus_

_PS: Sirius and Hermione have returned and will be there too_

Clutching the letter in his fist, Harry almost smirked when he saw the parchment burst into flames before he turned and, with a scoff, he asked, "So I guess the son of Apollo's the next one to have a go at me for being who I am? Screw that; he can wait."

Walking out to the edge of the camp, Harry found his steps once more taking him to Thalia's tree, just as they had done on his first proper day in the Camp, but this time, he also knew that he _meant_ for them to lead him here. All through the night, Harry's sleep had been disturbed by strong bursts of power that, according to Thanatos – who had told Harry that he would always be here to help, but no more would he be seen as Harry's Father, more like a very good uncle – would come from within him now that he had officially come into his legacy.

As he'd told Harry in the Shadow Realm, the young Shadowborne would now possess the power over Magic itself thanks to his blessing from Hecate and, over time, Harry's body would also change slightly to accommodate the new magical bursts in him.

After all, no normal human could wield the power of a Titan so easily and, as the son of the Titan King, Harry would need some serious firepower inside him to withstand the destruction of his soul.

For now, though, the son of Kronos had another thought on his mind: when Thanatos had told him about the power of Magikinesis, Harry's mind had flashed to this very tree and, although he'd only been in his full-powered state once before, Harry felt a _need_ to know more about why he'd thought about this thing.

"Thalia Grace," Harry whispered, stopping at the base of the tree, "Daughter of Zeus, which in technical terms would make you my niece, but I don't believe in all that gods-related BS: I mean, have you seen how Seaweed Brain and Owl Dung are looking at one another and they're practically cousins!"

A soft and distant rumble of thunder sounded as Harry mocked the system, but the young Shadowborne didn't pay notice: instead, he reached under his shirt and drew the chain that he'd held the spark inside of.

"Now I know why I did it," he whispered, remembering the moment clearly;

_Flashback Start_

"_So, do you want to say it or should I?"_

"_I will," Thanatos replied, smirking as he faced Zeus before he told him straight, "Allow me to introduce Harry James Potter, the true son and heir…of Kronos! Your Father!"_

"_NO!" Thundered Zeus, his eyes blazing furiously as he faced Harry, his hand reaching out to take the Master Bolt, "You are dead! We know it: you cannot be real!"_

"_I can't…" Harry insisted, thrusting the bolt forwards; to the shock of the Gods and Goddesses in attendance, black lightning flew from the bolt and struck Zeus, sending him flying through the air and crashing into his own throne, "But I am: now I'm willing to return this to you, Thunder Balls, but before I do, I think you owe me an apology for that."_

"_Give him the Bolt, Harry," Thanatos advised his son, earning a smirk from Harry before he nodded._

"_Fine, the apology can come later," Harry sighed, "But in the meantime…"_

_Then, to add to the shock of the Twelve, including Zeus, Harry drew Night Shadow from his belt and, extending it into its Chain-Scythe/Kusarigama form, he wrapped it around one end of the Master Bolt and, with a sharp pull, snapped the end clean off, the spark of lightning fusing itself to the weapon where, as their magical energies combined, it transformed Night Shadow into a silver chain that wrapped around Harry's neck like a snake._

"_Since it seems this thing obeys me as much as it does you, Zeus-y," Harry laughed, throwing the remainder of the bolt to the floor where the broken end seemed to magically repair itself. "I think I'll keep a piece: call it payment for me doing your son's dirty work, wouldn't you agree, Poseidon?"_

"_Be very careful whom you choose as your enemies, Harry Potter," Poseidon warned him, his voice as rough and strong as the rolling waves, "You may find yourself backed against the wall with nowhere to turn."_

"_Sound advice," Harry agreed, smirking as he added, "But I guess Percy never told you: I've died so many times now that I don't fear my end. Oh, and speaking of Seaweed Brain, here he comes now: have a happy reunion, big brother!"_

_Then, before any of the Olympians could stop him, Harry Dark-Flashed out of the temple, his path taking him straight back to the roof of the Empire State Building, his eyes looking up to where Zeus' lightning now struck the skies once more._

"_Be careful who _I_ make as an enemy, brother?" asked Harry, smirking with cold intentions as he added, "I think it should be more careful who _you_ make as an enemy."_

_Flashback End_

Setting his transformed chain down onto the ground, Harry took a deep breath before he whispered softly, "Zeus' magic did this to you, Thalia: now that same magic will undo his mistake. As the determined son of Thanatos, I release you from the curse."

Then, lifting the chain into the air once more, Harry lashed out with the weapon, the spark-filled pendant striking the tree trunk hard: as the two forces collided, a louder, more threatening clap of thunder echoed in Harry's ears before, to his amusement, the tree trunk split open and, from within, a young-looking girl with dark hair and eyes that were like the colour of blue lightning emerged from within.

She was dressed in a suit of black leather clothes that gave her a rather punkish sort of look, though Harry also noticed a silver bracelet on one hand while the girl was remarkably pale.

In his mind, Harry couldn't help but also admit that she was rather pretty-looking too, but he managed to keep his teenage side under control as he helped the girl set herself down, her steps slightly shaky and weary as she asked him, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, Shadowborne," Harry replied, looking to the skies as more thunder echoed across the clouds, "Sounds like your old man isn't too happy with what I've done."

"Y-Y-You did this?" asked Thalia, her eyes wide as she looked at Harry, "How?"

"Magic," Harry answered, before he bent around Thalia and, retrieving Night Shadow, he transformed it back into its dagger form as he added, "And a little gift from your Dad…well, I say gift. Anyway, I digress: come on, you must be starving."

Helping Thalia to her feet, Harry looked back to the tree, a smile touching his face when he saw the trunk was back to normal and, to his partial-relief, the barrier also seemed to be back to normal too. With Thalia using his shoulder for support, Harry led her through the entrance and towards the Big House, a sly grin crossing his face at the thought of what Chiron was going to say when he saw this.

Not to mention Miss Chase and Jackson.

They'd probably have a heart attack when they saw the so-called guardian of the camp in her human form again.

'Ah well, no big loss…'

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

"Err…yeah," Harry answered, watching as Thalia slowly drank from a cup of strong tea while Harry was busy having it out with Chiron about what had happened, "I did what old Bolt Boy was too chicken to do and saved her: plus, if you're worried about the barrier, don't be. It seems that even though my magic was strong enough to pull her out of it, it was also tame enough to keep the barrier in place."

"That's not the point, Harry," Chiron insisted, "Thalia's tree protected the camp, this is true, but you have also risked overexerting your powers and destroying yourself in the process. All right, you pulled Thalia out of the tree and, for that, I have to colour myself impressed, but you clearly did not manage to do so fully otherwise she would not be so weak."

"She's the daughter of Zeus," Harry argued, shaking his head as he told the centaur, "She's anything but weak, Chiron: face it, you're just upset because, once again, I've made the Gods look like the squabbling children they are!"

A bolt of lightning barely missed the Big House, but Harry didn't react: instead, he turned before he asked, "You got something to say, Zappy? Then be a man and come down here and say it to my face: otherwise, keep blowing smoke somewhere else! At the end of the day, you did this not to help your daughter, but to abandon her…and believe me, I know a thing or two about abandonment."

A loud clap of thunder echoed around the camp, startling a few of the campers in the process; however, as Harry turned to check on Thalia's condition, he was surprised to find her with her cup dropped to the floor, her electric-blue eyes fixed on him while her expression was one of confused disbelief.

"You…you really believe he'd do that?" asked Thalia, earning a shrug from Harry as she added, "But…he saved me…saved us: why would he then forsake his own child like that?"

"Probably for the sake of his own little law," Harry scowled, something about what Thalia had said ringing bells in his mind as he added, "Between you and Jackson, you're the only two known children of the Big Three here and Poseidon isn't really the Fatherly sort either. I know you might think he saved you, Thalia, but think about it: in the years since then, how many chances has Zeus had to undo his work? Several; and how many times did he take those chances? Zero!"

Thalia's eyes seemed to darken while Harry now heard a heavy rainfall strike the earth, a thunderstorm having hit the camp; shaking his head, Harry laughed as he added, "You see? He's trying to pin the blame elsewhere because he _knows_ he's wrong and he's failed you: but why should we forgive them? He was willing to kill just to silence another half-blood: that's me, by the way. He also risked war just because somebody stole his rattle of a Master Bolt _and_, if you can believe it, he tried to seal my power and god-likeness with this."

He pointed to the scar on his brow before he asked, "So tell me, Thalia? What do you think of Daddy dearest now?"

Moving sluggishly to where Harry was standing, Thalia stared out into the storm before, to Harry's amusement, she lifted her hand and, with a single wave of her hand, she dismissed the storm, leaving the camp high and slightly-damp, but not rain-soaked.

At the same time, Harry's eyes finally widened as he realised what it was about Thalia's words that had rung bells in his mind;

_Flashback Start_

_Assisted by the Fallen One and his heart to the Forsaken, his path shall lead him to destinies awakened._

_Flashback End_

"My heart to the Forsaken," Harry whispered, then aware of Thalia turning to face him before she smiled and, inclining her head to him, she returned to her drink. "It can't be…could it?"

Moving to the seat next to Thalia, a part of him also aware of Chiron's sudden disappearance, Harry sat down next to the daughter of Zeus before he asked her, "What was that look for?"

"Call it a thank you," Thalia replied, her eyes looking to Harry before she told him, "And call this the beginning of a friendship for life, Harry Potter: by the way, who are your god parents?"

"My secondary parent is Thanatos," Harry answered, earning a look that could be best described as being impressed from Thalia before he added, "But my official Father is…well, let's just say your deranged daddy and I have something in common."

Thalia's eyes narrowed before she gasped and exclaimed, "Oh sweet Styx: you mean…Kronos?"

With a sheepish smile, Harry nodded, but the last thing he expected was the response Thalia gave him;

"Awesome!"

**Chapter 10 and Harry has released Thalia, but what is her connection to him and what does the prophecy have to do with it?**

**Plus, what will our Shadowborne friend say when he meets the other wizard-demigod from his old life?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out**

**Next Chapter: As his fourteenth nears, Sirius, Remus and Hermione learn of the truth about Harry and the Son of Apollo has a scary choice to make; also, Harry and Draco reunite and the Shadowborne finishes some business from second year; and, with Thalia's return, it seems the campers are more unnerved around Harry than ever, but Harry has other things on his mind…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Okay, so the first of our others is revealed and I hope you liked who I chose: normally, people would say that Draco is a son of Aphrodite or Ares or someone like that, but I chose Hermes because of his **_**mild**_** cunning side and the fact he has a strength with Potions; also, he's got a persuasive side to him – otherwise, why would he have such close friends? – and, if you like, I thought of him as another opposite to the PJ world.**

**What does that mean? Well, consider Harry and Percy: similar in ways, but opposites of one another; similarly, Draco is who I envision as the opposite of…well, let's just say someone who has something in common with our favourite snake;**

**Anyone who can figure out who I mean gets the next chapter dedicated to them…**

**AN 2: Also, I have an idea for a pairing, but I'd like a second opinion, so please cast your vote on my poll, which can be found on my profile;**

**AN 3: Also know that Draco is not the only demigod of Harry's classmates I have planned: others will be revealed soon;**


	11. Interlude: Second Son

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**HaruHarry: Yes, congratulations;**

**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: Appreciate the suggestions, but as I said some chapters back, I have the demis and their parents already in mind, thanks;**

**StormyFireDragon: Then I shall remain true to myself and try to keep up the good work, Storm;**

**Dreamjanus: You-correct;**

**Ww1990ww: If I was content in painting Percy in a good light in this story, I might have thought of that, but not this time;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I never thought of it like that: interesting thought;**

**Ninjagryffin18: Yes;**

**Loki Palmer: Correct, Loki: and I'm glad you're enjoying the story; as for yours, it's good – of course – and you should keep up the good work;**

**T4: Guess so;**

**ALSO: This chapter, as promised, is dedicated to Loki Palmer, Ninjagryffin18, Dreamjanus and HaruHarry for correctly guessing that Draco is seen in my PJ world as the Luke of the HP world; similar, but different in his own way;**

_Thalia's eyes narrowed before she gasped and exclaimed, "Oh sweet Styx: you mean…Kronos?"_

_With a sheepish smile, Harry nodded, but the last thing he expected was the response Thalia gave him;_

"_Awesome!"_

Chapter 11: Interlude: The Second Son

After a light meal and a walk around the camp to help Thalia familiarise with her surroundings, Harry returned to the Big House and, passing through into the meeting room/lounge, he found Sirius, a worried-looking Remus and, to his amusement, a rather neutrally-expressional Hermione, her eyes watching him as he walked through the door.

Closing the door behind him, Harry sighed before he asked, "So, who wants to get the first shot in?"

"Harry, what happened up there?" asked Remus, earning a smirk from Harry as he realised he should have known a demigod would be the first to speak out, "Ever since your return, there's been a sense of unrest in the Camp and now I hear of you bad-mouthing Chiron, insulting the Gods and undoing the work of the Olympians. What's happened to you, cub?"

"You of all people have _no right_ to ask me that, Remus," Harry scowled, his hand moving to where Night Shadow was stored; if he had to defend himself as well as his pride, then so be it. "After what you nearly did to me, you think you can question me? You're not my Father, wolf!"

"No, but I've done my best to act in his stead," Remus argued, earning a laugh from Harry.

"You…you mean Chiron hasn't told you yet?" asked the Shadowborne, shaking his head as he added, "Oh, _Di Immortales_, that's rich: he keeps his cards close to the chest, I suppose."

"What do you mean, pup?" asked Sirius, looking now to a more-frightened Remus as he asked, "Did you discover it then? Who your real godparent is?"

"I did," Harry answered, his smile now predatory and more than amused as he explained, "Admittedly, it's one that took me some time to figure out the how and why, but long story short, I'm not the son of the Big Three or any other Olympian for that matter. My Father, my _real_ Father, is Kronos: Lord of the Titans and Father of Olympus itself!"

Remus' eyes were so wide that his eyeballs could have fallen from his skull while his skin paled so much that it made him look like the bone was showing through the flesh.

"K-K-K-Kronos?" asked Remus, looking to a shocked Hermione and a surprised Sirius before he asked, "How? Why? What?"

"You're running out of questions there, Moony," Harry sniggered, before he moved over to where Hermione was sitting and, placing a hand on her shoulder, he told her, "Don't be afraid of me, Hermione: it's only my enemies who need to do that; I know how much you respect me, so you don't need to add to that number."

"S-Sorry," Hermione whispered, looking over to Remus before she asked, "But…but Remus is right, Harry: how are you the child of one who was cast into the deepest pits of the Underworld?"

"It's a long story," Harry answered, pulling a chair over before he explained, "But more than anything, I know what lies will do to friendships, so I think it's time you three learn the full story."

"You mean there's more?" asked Sirius.

Smiling with care and affection for his human godfather, Harry nodded before he took a deep breath;

"More than you can possibly imagine, Padfoot," he replied, before beginning what had to be the longest explanation he'd ever given.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

It was nearly dark by the time Harry finished his explanation and, more to his surprise than anyone else's, he hadn't left anything to chance: he'd told Sirius, Hermione and even Remus everything. He told them about his visit to Thanatos' realm and the explanation about being Hecate's Champion while also becoming a Shadowborne; he then went on to tell them the full story about his _assisting_ the quest to retrieve the Master Bolt and stop a war between the Gods.

Because he wasn't so sure about how the magical world would react to the news, Harry did keep the secret of Salazar Slytherin and Arianna Dumbledore being alive and well inside the Lotus Casino, but he told his friends about the reaction he'd gotten from Cerberus and the almost-claim he'd had to go through with Hades. Finally, he explained about the _true_ revelation and claiming of his lineage and how it had led to that rather interesting confrontation on Olympus before he told them about his rescuing Thalia and the explanation from Thanatos about how he was Kronos' son.

"And now here I am," Harry finished, his eyes slightly tired and fatigued from his lengthy explanation, "And I don't know what's going to happen next, but I _do_ know this much. I'm not going through it alone: now that doesn't mean I'm going to force you three to join me on my own personal quest, but now you know everything, I can't really allow you to leave here knowing what you know."

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Remus, earning a look from the son of Kronos that, to Remus' _other half,_ made him feel like he was looking at the eyes of an Apex Predator.

"Well there _is_ one other part to the story," Harry explained, "And when you hear it, I think you'll have your answers, but for now, all I'll say is that I am staying here at Camp and honing my skills and powers for now. Once that's done, I guess I'll take a few quests from Mr D and Chiron to earn my proverbial stripes; however, if you think I'm going to be any sort of hero, you're sadly mistaken."

"How come, Harry?" asked Hermione, earning a shrug from Harry.

"Do you really have to ask, Hermione?" asked Harry in response, "The Light allowed Remus to go unprotected and slaughter me; then the Light expect me to clean up their messes every time something goes wrong. Well, I'm not being that person anymore: I'm not going to rely on my _saving-people_ thing to help me out. Now, I'm looking out for me and for those who side with me: now, as I said before, Remy, I hope I can add _you_ to that list, especially since you _did_ pledge yourself to me back when you'd thought I'd died."

Remus had fear in his eyes as he watched Harry rise from his seat before he turned to leave the Big House, leaving Remus with a dilemma about what he was going to do next.

As for Sirius and Hermione, they were left wondering what road would be taken from here where their friend and godson was concerned…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

As the sun set over Camp Half-Blood, Harry was a little amused when he found his thought-infused steps leading him once again to the barrier's edge and the tree that had once housed the daughter of Zeus. Taking a seat at the base of the tree, Harry lifted his eyes to the skies before he spoke as though addressing the approaching darkness itself.

"The days grow short now, ladies and gents," Harry muttered, letting his eyes pierce the beautiful scenery of the sunset, "And with it, you'll all realise that your mistake was targeting an innocent infant child with your foolish games. I can wait for a lifetime and more to get the power I rightfully deserve, but the revenge: no, that's something I'm _not_ waiting for. And I'll start with the Light worshippers and hypocrites who'll believe me to be exactly what I am: a monster."

"Well, well, well," a familiar drawling voice remarked, cutting off Harry's train of thought as the Shadowborne sat there; looking around the tree, Harry's eyes widened slightly as he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, a caduceus shining over his head before it vanished with his arrival at the edge of camp. "I never thought I'd see the day where _you_ turned to the ways of darkness, Potter."

"Malfoy?" asked Harry, rising from his seat before he scoffed as he asked, "You're a half-blood? _You?_ Mr Pure-Blood UK of the century?"

"As are you," Malfoy answered, folding his arms before he asked, "So which one is it, Potter? Ares? Hades? Poseidon?"

"Wrong, wrong and double-wrong," Harry remarked, sniggering as he added, "No points for Slytherin there, Malfoy: what about you? From the caduceus over your head, I'd guess either Athena or Hermes."

"Hermes," answered Draco, a part of him aware of a raised eyebrow from Harry before he asked, "So what about you, then? If not them, then who?"

"I'm a Shadowborne," Harry replied, earning a confused look from his rival, "Some might call me a Godling, because it means the same thing: one with the blood and claimed lines of two Gods or deities. So, in my case, I was first claimed by Thanatos…"

"That explains your miraculous recovery," Draco reasoned, earning a nod from Harry as he continued.

"My _actual_ parent, however, is Kronos," Harry exclaimed, earning a shocked-senseless expression from Draco before he continued, "And trust me, Malfoy: piss me off this time and I'll send you straight to Tartarus myself. Oh, and since the Camp's sense of secrecy and knowledge is just as non-existent as Hogwarts, I guarantee they all know about it. Anyway, you might as well come in: Chiron's waiting to meet any of the newbloods personally."

With his expression still showing disbelieving shock, Draco followed Harry back into the Camp and over to where Chiron was stationed at the Big House.

All the while, Harry couldn't help but feel amusement at one of his biggest rivals and pains in the neck being a demigod;

Maybe…just maybe they could undo their own mistakes, then, with Draco Malfoy on his side, Harry would have some serious influential power and sway over those he could turn into his own band of warriors.

After all, every great leader needed an army, didn't they?

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Following Draco's introduction to the rest of the camp, Harry decided that it was finally time to call it a night;

Returning to his own personal cabin, a part of him amused at the thought of what the newest addition to their camp members would say when he learned about this, Harry stepped inside and went through a long and soothing shower. Once he was dressed for the night, the son of Kronos left his bedroom for a late-night drink, but, as he did so, he was a little surprised to find none other than Thalia waiting for him.

Giving her the respect she had gained from him, Harry asked calmly, "Something I can help you with, Thalia? And, before you answer that, how did you get through my defence? Only those I invite in can enter."

"I guess I'm the exception then, huh?" asked Thalia, earning a shrug from Harry as he prepared two mugs of strong decaf for a night-drink; handing one to the Daughter of Zeus, Harry listened as she continued, "Actually, I'm here because I wanted to talk about something: something we both have in common."

"If it's your old man, then I'm not listening," Harry grumbled, moving towards his room, but he stopped as Thalia gave her answer.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about Luke."

Stopping in his tracks, Harry turned to face her as she explained, "You don't have to pretend with me, Harry: I can sense my Father's power has worked for you and I can sense that it was used on him. Now Luke's not all bad or as mixed-up as people are already saying: on the contrary, he cares a great deal for the respect and power owed to him as Hermes' son. When…"

She stopped for a moment as she took a drink before continuing, "When I was turned by Zeus' power, Luke spent many a night at the base of my tree, actually crying and regretting what had happened to me."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry, taking a drink of his own as he listened to Thalia.

"I may have been a tree, but I wasn't dead," laughed the dark-dressed girl, "Anyway, almost a year or so after my conversion, Luke confided in me: he told me how he thought that the Gods had been in power for far too long and that he was looking for a way to bring them down a few pegs. I guess that's why he stole Father's bolt like he did: however, shortly before he left the Camp to meet with you in New York, he also told me that he had finally found a leader worthy of his respect: you."

"Me?" asked Harry, "How? Why?"

"I don't know," Thalia confessed, now moving to stand closer to Harry as she told him, "But Luke's not the type to let loyalty to anyone be handed over so easily. He's stubborn, I'll grant you that, but if he thinks you're worthy enough for him to bow down to, then…then I want you to do something for me."

"What?" asked Harry.

Lifting her hand, Thalia beckoned him closer until they were so close that he could hear and feel the tremors in her breath; setting down her mug, Thalia explained, "I want you to find him, Harry: it doesn't matter how you do it or when, but find him and give him what he wants. If Luke says he sees you as a leader, then he won't betray you: he may even know already that you're Kronos' son."

"But why are you so concerned?" asked Harry, a little sceptical about what this conversation was leading to.

"Because," Thalia answered, taking Harry's hand in hers as she explained, "You showed me that he was right: Luke had a point when he said they've been on their high horse for too long. And, if we're going to win against their deceptions and their abandonment, then we're going to need a strong leader to stand with: that's you, Harry. So please, find Luke and bring him into our shadows: and if you do, then I'll give you _my_ loyalty too."

"But what about your friends?" asked Harry softly, "I'm not exactly allies with Miss Chase and old Seaweed Brain."

"Except both of them think that I'm an idiot for listening to you," Thalia informed him, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry as she added, "But it wasn't Annabeth or Jackson who saved me: it was you. I didn't even have to mention what you did because Annie thought I was trying to help you stir up trouble with them upstairs. She also told me what you did to Medusa and, personally-speaking here, anyone who can counter that sort of power and not care about the thoughts of others isn't someone I want as an enemy."

Here, she released Harry's hand before she reached up and, patting his cheek almost fondly, Thalia smirked as she told him, "Just think about it…if nothing else."

Then, she turned and made her way to the door; however, as she reached the doorway, the daughter of Zeus stopped herself as Harry called, "Thalia: wait."

Turning to face him, Thalia smiled as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'll do it," Harry told her, now crossing the room before he stood as close as they had just been, his eyes looking into hers as he added, "But you have to do something for me."

"Anything," Thalia replied.

"Tell me," Harry told her, his voice calm, but edged with a hint of eerie mystery as he spoke to Thalia, "Do you believe in prophecy?"

**Chapter 11 and the sort of halfway point between Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters, but what is Harry's objective in speaking to Thalia about prophecy?**

**Also, who else will join the ranks of Harry's Shadow Warriors as he seeks to make his destiny a reality?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: September comes and a rematch between Harry, Percy and Clarisse brings out some old wounds for the demis; also, a newcomer to the camp brings new opportunities for the son of Kronos, though as Harry should remember, nothing stays quiet for long as CHB is attacked and a familiar face makes a return; and, to top it all off, the absence of the Shadowborne at Hogwarts drives a certain someone to new, desperate measures to try and tame Harry's power…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And there we go: I'm doing a timeskip because I want to get the events of SoM out of the way and back to Hogwarts as soon as possible; also, as you can see, I'm starting down the road towards Harry and Thalia's relationship; for those wondering about Luke and Hermione, their relationship will start with Hogwarts, so be patient;**

**AN 2: Thanks to everyone for casting their vote on my poll: admittedly, it does seem a bit out there, but if you want to know why I suggested it, it wasn't for the racial-species topic, but because the innocence of those two particular characters was almost too perfect to keep apart. It was a spur-of-the-moment funny thought and, personally, I think it would work;**

**Anyway, I'm leaving the poll open until Sea of Monsters is done, so take your time and cast your votes;**


	12. A Family Affair

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: That's a blank I'll fill in when things progress;**

**LCF: Cold thought, but one that would certainly be amusing…in fact, it gives me an idea; oh, and I agree about the Harry-Luke comparison;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I figured that and it was a good one;**

**WhiteElfElder: You're going to see Harry's 'trigger' in this chapter;**

**StormyFireDragon: I have Hermione's part in this set up and ready: I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Storm;**

**T4: I think you'll enjoy what I do as the story progresses;**

**Undercover Operative: Well I guess it **_**is**_** the right sort of term, isn't it? Also, Hermione will be a 'Champion' but not for a while as I have a nice little twist that concerns her friendship with our anti-hero and his ally;**

"_Tell me," Harry told her, his voice calm, but edged with a hint of eerie mystery as he spoke to Thalia, "Do you believe in prophecy?"_

Chapter 12: A Family Affair

As the summer passed and the signs of the New Year for students began to show themselves, those who dwelled within Camp Half-Blood – namely Draco and Hermione – were surprised when Harry told them that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts for the new term. Instead, he was staying at Camp Half-Blood and waiting for the next major quest to show itself to him.

At the same time, by the time the last week in August came around, there wasn't a demigod in the camp that didn't know Harry was the Son of Kronos, which caused a bit of a rift between the other half-bloods. Because of his actions against their Mother, the children of Athena avoided him like the plague while they remained steadfast allies to Percy and others like him.

The Hermes Cabin became Harry's main port for checking on new demis, each of which were divided into three categories by the son of the Titan King:

The first were Definites: those who he was sure would become his allies in the task ahead of fulfilling the Dominion of Three Prophecy – a title given to the prophecy by Sirius and the name had stuck. At the moment, as of that day, only four people were on Harry's list as Definites: Thalia, Draco, Hermione – which had surprised Harry since his friend had nothing to do with the half-blood world – and finally, Remus.

Sirius had opted to be a sort of liaison for Harry and, while he wasn't quite a Definite, he was someone that Harry knew could be trusted to stand with the Shadowborne when the time was right.

As for Draco, he had only become a Definite when, on the day of Harry's fourteenth birthday, the demis who were friends with Harry – Thalia, Clarisse, Ethan Nakamura, Chris Rodriguez and Silena Beauregard, the latter of whom had joined Harry's friends after the Master Bolt Quest – had thrown him a party outside and inside the Thanatos Cabin.

In that time, Draco had approached Harry and warned him that things were changing and, as a demigod more than a wizard's heir, it was down to him to make a choice for where he stood. So, as was his right, he was choosing and his choice was to stand with Harry, as long as the young Shadowborne would allow Draco a chance to protect his Mother.

Giving his newest ally the chance he requested, Harry told Draco that, technically, he'd never even ignored the hand offered to him and so, there and then, the two shook hands and agreed to put the past behind them.

As a bonus, Draco promised Harry that, when he returned to Hogwarts, he'd do his best to keep Hermione away from Weasley and his idiotic influence before he also dropped the bombshell of Harry's _ex_-best friend being a Slytherin.

Needless to say that Draco had needed a towel as, when he'd told Harry, he'd mistakenly forgotten that Harry was also drinking from a can of fresh cola. The news to Harry had him spraying Draco with the drink before coughing and laughing at the same time, apologising to his newly-redeemed friend while also telling him that it was nothing more than what Weasley deserved.

The second batch of half-bloods that Harry divided his friends and enemies between were the Potentials: these were the demigods who were neutral at the moment, but they had done enough to earn Harry's respect. As of the last week of August, the list of Potentials was limited to Clarisse, Ethan, Chris, Silena and, at a distance, Arianna and Salazar. He also had Luke on that list, but only because of the promise that he'd made to Thalia to speak to the estranged son of Hermes about what he knew and what he would do.

Finally, not to the surprise of those who knew about The List, Harry had the Pariahs, the no-chancers and, not to anyone's surprise, the first on that list were Jackson and Chase, both of whom were more like the old Draco as far as Harry was concerned. He didn't like them; they didn't like him and, as was shown when they clashed on the battlefield and in Capture the Flag – with Draco being put in charge of the Blue Team in Luke's absence and Harry and Percy switching teams to show their true colours – they weren't shy about letting things get physical and weaponised.

As with any list, there were those who didn't really fit in with any of the three, but only because they hadn't been observed enough to give Harry the choice he wanted. For example, though he had Remus on his side, the other inhabitants of the Apollo Cabin kept themselves at a distance from him, but they were at least civil with Harry.

Also, though Clarisse was a Potential, she seemed to have drilled home that Harry was _no_ ally of the Athena Cabin, which had earned him an honorary brotherhood with the Ares Cabin members. In that same sense, there were those of the Hermes Cabin who, like Harry, had a godparent that wasn't among the Big Twelve, such as Ethan, whose Mother was Nemesis, which had made him such a definite member of the Potentials.

However, at the same time, like the Ares members and the Apollo members, Ethan didn't judge Harry: instead, he helped him tone himself up and train in his Shadow Powers so that he was ready for the next time he'd have to use them.

Even with his list dividing the Camp, Harry still managed to have fun and enjoy his time not only free of Privet Drive, but also free of having to be the hero of the adventures. Instead, he began to realise that, when combined with the potential that he had from the prophecy, his affiliation was more Dark than Light and that made him more of an Anti-Hero.

How?

Well, there he wasn't sure, but for now, he was content.

And that was all that mattered in the end…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"You'll send Hedwig to us if anything happens?"

"Immediately…and you be careful too."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, you just _had_ to say it!"

A laugh spread amongst Harry, Draco, Thalia, Hermione and Sirius as they stood at the edge of camp, the Shadowborne saying goodbye for now as his friends returned to Hogwarts. Thanks to his power over magic, Harry had agreed to send them straight to King's Cross and, with a little help from Thalia, they'd also be able to hide from Muggle view because of the magical item known as Mist.

As a daughter of Zeus, Thalia had the ability to manipulate the Mist while, as Hecate's Champion, Harry had the ability to project it and use it to his wishes, tying it in with his gift of Magikinesis in the process. By combining their power, the two demigods would be able to mask their friends from the sight of Muggles, allowing Harry to transport them straight into King's Cross and make it look like they were nothing more than something in the corner of your eyes.

"Now," Harry continued, once the laughter from Hermione's remark had died down, "Also be careful: ever since my resurrection, I doubt that people have been able to ignore the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived really _is_ the Boy-Who-Lived."

"We'll keep an eye out for trouble," Draco agreed, earning a smile from Harry that, time was, wouldn't have been shown in the Malfoy Heir's direction no matter what they did.

"And be careful," added Thalia, now addressing Draco as she told him, "I still don't get why you feel a need to return to that school now you've been determined, but I understand that you're doing it to watch out for Harry's friends."

"_You_ just watch out for Harry," Draco told her, earning a nod and a firm handshake from the daughter of Zeus, "We may not know the full story, Thalia, but something tells me that you and Harry are just destined to be allies. Why else would you be top of that list of his for those who are Definite?"

Thalia just shared a glance with Harry before the Shadowborne gestured with one hand; with a blaze of flames, his friends vanished from Camp Half-Blood, leaving Harry and Thalia alone on the edge of camp.

As they walked back towards the training grounds, Thalia sighed before she asked, "You still haven't told them, then?"

"You mean about you being the one for me and about the Prophecy?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Thalia as he answered, "I've told Sirius and, as a son of Apollo, Remus knows about it too, but not Draco and Hermione, no. Besides, even if I did share the information with them, we still need to complete our main quest first, Thalia."

"You mean Luke?" asked Thalia, watching as Harry stopped at the top of the battle arena where, below them, the climbing frame was being set-up for the monthly camp challenge race to the top.

"Actually," Harry replied, slipping his hand into Thalia's before he met her eyes as he told her, "I mean…us: I asked you when I told you about the prophecy what it was that you wanted to do and you're yet to give me your answer."

With an almost-teasing smile, Thalia removed her hand from his as she explained, "Be patient, dear Prince: you'll get your answer…when I'm ready to give it."

"Spoilsport…"

"Harry, Thalia; there you two are."

Turning to the source of the voice, a smile touched Harry's lips as he saw the familiar dark-haired form of Clarisse running towards them, a look of pure excitement in her eyes as she stopped before the other two.

"What's up, Clarisse?" asked Harry, then noticing several of the other campers joining them and making their way into the arena.

"Chiron and Mr D," Clarisse answered, a smile of absolute amusement showing on her face as she explained, "They just named the Captains for the Tower Race: naturally, I'm the captain for the Reds, but you'll never guess who they chose for the Blues."

"Erm…Perry Johnson?" asked Harry, almost mocking Mr D's exclamation of the name while Thalia and Clarisse both laughed.

"Got it in one," Clarisse sniggered, looking to Harry with even more amusement as she added, "So what do you say, Thrice-Born? Feel up to helping me put Jackson in his place…_again?_"

With a groan, and a silent promise to personally feed whoever came up with that absurd nickname that some of the campers had used for him for a long time now, Harry reached under his coat and withdrew Night Shadow as he answered, "You just show me where to aim."

Putting an arm around his shoulders, Clarisse led Harry down to the arena, discussing their strategy all the way while they waited for the games to begin…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

As the first few demigods ran into the arena to begin the games, Harry and Clarisse both waited in their respected positions, the two of them watching as Jackson's teammates were completely annihilated and overshadowed by the red members, which were made up of sons and daughters of Ares plus a few select members from other cabins.

The rules of the game were simple: a race between four members at a time – two on each team – to the top with a time limit of twenty minutes: every time one team reached the top, they were added to a Training Tally that counted up points for each cabin.

At the end of the twenty minutes, the two captains had a final, more official race with two allies from their teams helping them. The first to reach the top would be declared the victor while the loser had a forfeit that, more often than not, was assigned by Mr D, which made Harry feel both determined and a little amused to win.

Any excuse to embarrass old Seaweed Brain was good in his book.

Assisting Harry on Clarisse's team was Chris Rodriguez, the other son of Hermes helping with speed and agility while Harry was Clarisse's _powerhouse_. As for Jackson, he had both a young newly-undetermined named Tereus as well as, to Harry's surprise, Silena Beauregard, the latter looking more amused with the set-up than concerned for her friend's reactions.

Clarisse would have asked Thalia, but given that her recovery was still taking its time – her only source of true power coming when Harry gave her his energy – she was watching from the side that supported the Red Warriors.

Though he didn't let it show on his face, Harry was a little concerned at Thalia's lack of a complete recovery: while he waited with Clarisse and Chris, he made a promise to speak to his Father following the challenge.

When the horn sounded for the start of the official challenge, Clarisse smiled broadly and watched as Harry moved off to his assigned position – though he was the leader of his own gang, Harry respected Clarisse enough to let her take the lead in the challenge – while the daughter of Ares ran to join Jackson at the start of the challenge.

"How nice of you to show up and watch me win," she laughed, earning an incredulous look from Jackson.

"You know everything they say about you is wrong, Clarisse," Percy replied, earning a half-amused look from Clarisse as he told her, "You really _do_ have a sense of humour."

With that parting remark, the challenge begun: in the typical fashion of the race, Percy and Clarisse climbed the tower, both of them using the adjustable poles and rope ladders to assist their ascent to the top. At the same time, Chris, Silena, Tereus and Harry all did what they could to help their leaders reach the summit. For Harry, this meant using his Shadow power to knock the others off the obstacles while telekinetically moving the poles to help Clarisse and stop Jackson.

At one point, Percy's teammate, Tereus, got his foot caught in the tower's bottom-most ladder, the spinning of the middle levels meaning he was dragged along the ground.

While Harry laughed and began his own ascension to meet Clarisse at the top just like they'd planned, Percy made an attempt to help his teammate as Clarisse took the lead. Freeing Tereus from his bonds, Percy began climbing, reaching the top just as Clarisse did.

However, as both stood there, the trophy ring in sight, Clarisse smirked as she asked, "Shame that Owl Girl isn't up here with you, Jackson, cause I suppose you'd never see it coming?"

"What?" asked Percy, but his words were cut off when a strong and familiar blitzkrieg of black lightning sent him flying off the Tower and coming to a crash at the bottom, his eyes wide with rage and disbelief as Harry stood at the top next to his captain, the daughter of Ares having taken the ring.

Returning to the ground floor level, Harry sighed before he put on a mocking tone as he told Jackson, "You know everything they say about you is wrong, Seaweed Brain: you really _are_ a one-quest wonder…but that's a shame, cause it was never you that returned the bolt to Olympus, was it?"

Percy was left reeling as Harry laughed and, following Clarisse, he made his way out of the arena and back to his cabin…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

After a long soak in the shower and a change into his favourite clothes, Harry returned to the lounge of his cabin-home and, looking around warily, he asked, "Are you here?"

"You should know the answer to that by now, my child," Thanatos replied, stepping out of the shadows and facing his blessed child as he asked, "I sensed your worried mind from right across the dimensional plane: what troubles you?"

"Thalia," Harry answered, leaning casually against the back of a chair as he explained, "It's been nearly two months since I brought her back and she still hasn't fully recovered: sure, she can fight and use some of her god-blessed powers, but how can she be the girl from the prophecy if she's so weak? More to the point, _why_ is she so weak?"

"Because her life force is still tied to the tree," Thanatos explained, his voice edged by sorrow as he told Harry, "When you used the power of the Master Bolt to revive her, you invoked my will and my strength. What you did _not_ do, however, is separate her from the tree's energy and that caused a rift in her life force: part of it is here with you and your friends, but another part of it is there inside the tree and will remain so until a greater force than you are ready to summon brings that life back to her."

"An energy like what?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Thanatos admitted, "But when you find it, and you will, you will know what to do with it: on another note, my child, I feel it only right to warn you of something that is coming from out of the darkness."

"What?" asked Harry.

With that secretive smile of his, Thanatos answered, "Without affecting fate too much, I cannot say, but I will say this: it will force you into another unholy alliance with your greatest enemy and, at the same time, it will give you the allies you seek to rule as Lord of the Three Worlds."

Then, with a wisp of flame, Thanatos left, leaving a confused and slightly-concerned Harry.

Confused as to what his secondary Father could have meant by that remark about the allies and enemies;

But, more than that, he was concerned for the sort of power he would need to truly bring Thalia back:

'Where in Hades am I supposed to find something _that_ powerful?'

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Early the next morning, just as Harry approached the dining hall of Camp Half-Blood, he was surprised to find an atmosphere that was both tense and a little cold. Moving to his usual seat with the Hermes diners, Harry looked around before he asked, "Hey Ethan: what's with the third degree?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" asked Ethan, indicating over where Jackson was sitting with Chase and Grover, "Guess who got a new brother?"

Following the guy's indicated hand, Harry's eyes widened when he saw a dark-haired young man who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen tucking into the fruit-filled meals offered by the camp. At the same time, the son of Kronos tried not to laugh as he thought about the possibility here: if it was Chase, then a son of Athena was off the record.

However, from the way that people were reacting, it was clear to Harry that the offending half-blood wasn't Miss I-Am, but Percy Jackson: with a half-hearted smile, Harry rose from his seat and crossed the hall to where, as he'd half-expected, he received a cold, warning glare from both Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey there," Harry remarked, looking to the newcomer while, at the same time, showing a hint of surprise as he saw that the guy in question had only one eye: a Cyclops. "Nice to meet you: not every day we get another child of the Big Three."

"Leave us alone, Potter," scowled Percy, but Harry didn't listen: instead, he sat down opposite the Cyclops newcomer and extended his hand.

"Sorry about your family, but no matter," Harry smirked, a part of him then realising how Draco-like he sounded as he added, "We don't choose our cabin-mates: _they_ do. I'm Harry: Shadowborne son…and you are?"

"I'm…Tyson," replied the Cyclops, taking Harry's hand while he looked sheepishly at Percy, "What? He's just being friendly."

"This guy is _anything_ but friendly," Percy scowled, earning a scoff from Harry.

"He's just saying that because it was nearly the case that he and I were brothers because of his Father," explained Harry, shaking hands with Tyson as he added, "When, in point of fact, my Father is far older and more powerful than his…well, yours."

"You…" Tyson began, his voice almost edged by shock as he sniffed once before he added, "You smell like we do, but…you're not: and what's a Shadowborne?"

"Half-bloods call me a Son of the Shadows," Harry explained, earning a wide-eyed look from Tyson as he added, "And you're right too, Tyson: I'm not like you. I'm actually a son of two gods and a blessed of the third, not to mention the cursed seal put on me by your Dad and Uncles, but I digress."

"I believe I told you to leave us alone," Percy hissed, but at that moment, Tyson froze while, behind Harry, Clarisse had appeared, a look of amusement on her face as she stood with him.

"Look who's not being friendly now," she laughed, "I can certainly see the resemblance there: but then again, this guy's friendlier than you, Jackson."

"Bull."

Looking to Tyson, Harry and Clarisse both frowned while Harry asked, "What?"

"Smells like bull," Tyson answered.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before a loud tremor rocked through camp, startling most of the campers as two more followed suit, throwing the campers into action.

"We've got barrier action," Clarisse exclaimed, causing Harry to jump to his feet.

However, at the same time, over on the Hermes Table, Chris and Ethan both called Harry over; while everyone else ran to check on the barrier, Harry saw why. Thalia: she was weaker than ever and sickly-pale to boot. Her eyes were closed and her body was still, but her pallor was so death-like that it was like she had died again.

And, as Harry looked at her, all he felt was an overwhelming desire to find whoever had done this…and make them pay!

"What could have done this?" asked Ethan, but his words were cut off when a strong, almost-overwhelming sense of darkness filled the hall and, when both demigods looked up, their eyes widened as they saw the Shadowborne in front of them with eyes as black as night.

"I don't know," Harry growled, "But I'm going to find out: _don't_ leave her alone."

Nodding in agreement with his command, the two stayed with Thalia while Harry took off towards the barrier…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Behind him, Ethan and Chris both shared a look of fright as they looked to where Harry had vanished before they also glanced down at Thalia, their eyes filled with worry for what lay ahead.

"Luke's going to be sorry he's done this," Chris whispered, earning a nod from Ethan as they remained with Thalia.

"He won't know that Harry brought her back," Ethan replied, looking down at Thalia as he added, "But then again, this will certainly get Harry's attention for their meeting."

"And His resurrection," finished Chris, looking off to where Harry had run as he explained, "And when it happens, he'll have all he needs to make the three realms his own."

"For the Greater Good," Ethan muttered, Chris only nodding in agreement as they waited for the next step in their game of pretend with the Olympus-worshippers.

All for the sake of their future King…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

This was as far wrong as anything else could go;

When Albus Dumbledore saw and heard that Harry had opted to stay away from Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, he'd been thrown into a world of possibilities and plans. By now, Dumbledore had no doubt that Harry had discovered the full truth of his lineage and learned about his power, but to add fuel to the fire, Dumbledore also suspected that others had found him and started treating him as he deserved.

As a God in human form.

This was wrong; Dumbledore had personally enforced those seals and made sure that Harry's power couldn't break out and yet, because of one stupid mistake by his imbecilic Potions Master and that freak wolf, the power had been the one to come out in full force.

Now, with Harry away from Hogwarts, it was inevitable that he would grow stronger and, with the Tournament at Hogwarts and his place needed here as host of the school, Dumbledore didn't know what…

Wait…

Dumbledore sat upright in his seat, his blue eyes twinkling madly as he considered his thought: how could he have not seen it sooner?

Leaving his office for his private chambers, Dumbledore went to work on his plan;

'Being away from here stops Harry attending, but it doesn't stop him from competing for our honour…for the Greater Good, of course.'

**Chapter 12 and it seems that the manipulations will never end, but what could Dumbledore have in mind for Harry?**

**Also, what do Chris and Ethan mean by mentioning Luke and what will happen when Harry learns about his **_**Potential's**_** role in Thalia's condition?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Chaos at the camp as a familiar face makes a return; also, in looking up ways to save a tree, Harry discovers the power needed to save his future love; and, to make things worse for him, Thanatos' prediction comes true as the trio reunite for another quest…with **_**two**_** rather unwelcome additions, but one big potential for Harry…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Whew, this one took some thought, personally-speaking, but I think I've got it: now, Sea of Monsters is going to twist at certain points while one minor part in the movie/book is going to be taken out as we follow Harry on the journey and **_**not**_** the trio;**

**AN 2: As you can guess – and if you haven't by now, you will – Tyson is the second of Harry's personal Big Three and, throughout SoM, he'll use some rather impressive means to turn the innocent to his side; why'd I do this if I'm bashing Jackson, I hear you ask? Well, simply put: I **_**loved**_** Tyson in the film and found it sad that they waited until the last moment before Percy accepts him **_**and**_** they forced him to hide…**

**You can figure out the rest yourselves…**

**AN 3: A big thanks to everyone that voted on the poll: now, I'm **_**not**_** going to focus per se on the pairing: it was just an idea seeing as how Harry and his 'allies' will soon return to Hogwarts, but as you all agreed with my poll: **_**it certainly sounds like our Luna-girl,**_** so enjoy when it shows itself…**


	13. The Thief's Return

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Master Xehanort: Come on now, friend: what sort of good writer wouldn't make sure Dumbledore's plans didn't bite him in the behind?**

**StormyFireDragon: I don't think it would be good for anyone, Storm, especially those who try and target him because of what's coming;**

**LCF: I admire the humour in your suggestion, but I'm not going lust-mad with the story; regardless, I think the idea has merit;**

**WhiteElfElder: He's at a sort of three-quarter level of his power with the events of Sea of Monsters being what brings Harry into his full power;**

**T4: Things may get interesting, but that all depends on who's side you're on, because the alternative is them getting very bad indeed;**

_Returning to the ground floor level, Harry sighed before he put on a mocking tone as he told Jackson, "You know everything they say about you is wrong, Seaweed Brain: you really are a one-quest wonder…but that's a shame, cause it was never you that returned the bolt to Olympus, was it?"_

_Percy was left reeling as Harry laughed and, following Clarisse, he made his way out of the arena and back to his cabin…_

Chapter 13: The Thief's Return

By the time that Harry caught up with the rest of his camp-mates, he was surprised and a little awed at the sight of the cause for the camp's barrier being threatened.

It was a Colchis Bull: a large, mechanically-forged creature of Olympian bronze, its eyes like the colour of blood while its body was nigh-indestructible being forged from the strength of its metallic casing. As Harry watched, his hand moving to grab Night Shadow and extend it into its dual-sword form, he saw the bull use its horns to cause damage while parts of its body appeared to glow and smoke with an inner furnace of rage and fury.

Over his awe and surprise, Harry still felt the rage and fury of his own with the thought of Thalia: by destroying the barrier – however it had actually done that – the bull had caused her to become ill and, if not cured, she could die. Tapping into his power, Harry sped across the shadows of the camp, coming to meet with the bull just as, to his surprise, Tyson defended Clarisse from a near-assault.

In retaliation, the Colchis Bull opened its maw, revealing a flamethrower-like device that seared the skin, clothes and body of the Cyclops, the act amusing Harry while the others looked on stunned.

Their stunned expressions became disbelieving when the flames faded away, revealing Tyson: he was a little out of breath, but still alive.

"Bad Bull," Tyson remarked, his Cyclopean strength helping to throw the bull aside where, getting over his amusement, Harry leapt onto the creature's back.

However, before Harry could make any sort of strike with his own weapons, the bull's body clicked, whirred and gyrated until Harry found himself looking into the fiery maw of the creature itself.

"You have got to be…" Harry began, but the words were no sooner out of his mouth before his vision was filled with flames, the heat of the flames scorching and driving mild pain through Harry, though that was only the feeling of the pain.

Much like Tyson, when the flames died down, Harry still stood over the maw of the Bull, his eyes blazing as he looked at Tyson and, with a half-smug grin, he remarked, "_Very_ bad bull: my turn!"

Aiming his left hand down, Harry shifted Night Shadow into its chain-scythe form and sent it spiralling down the bull's throat, its blade and chain charged with electrical energy. As the energy sent shockwaves of pain through the bull's system, Harry leapt off the head of the bull and, sheathing Night Shadow, he smiled coldly as he beckoned to the creature.

"Come on then, you ugly old ram!" Harry exclaimed, knowing that the others were watching: he didn't mean to pander to the crowd, per se, but this thing had endangered someone tied to his future and a good friend.

Anyone who knew Harry Potter knew that was something you _didn't_ do, no matter who or what you were.

With a snorting charge, the bull went to gore Harry with its horns, but once again, the son of Death, using the adrenaline rush from his brush with his benefactor's namesake, he leapt out of the way, adding fuel to the humorous fire as he laughed, "_Olé!_"

"What are you doing?" demanded Percy, appearing next to Harry with Riptide in his hand, "You're not supposed to toy with it like it's your pet: you're meant to destroy it!"

"Yeah," agreed Harry, before he leapt out of the way once more, leaving Percy to roll out of the path of the bull as he added, "But this is much more funny: these things are forged by Hephaestus, right? Well, I think I need to break this wild bull."

"You're demented!" Percy scowled, throwing a rock at the bull and, in its rage, the mechanical monster gave chase with the son of Poseidon.

"And you're deluded if you actually think you can stop the bull," Harry reasoned, following through the darkness and watching as, when the bull had him cornered, Percy Jackson's _good luck_ thing struck again. With a lunge from Riptide down the throat of the bull, Percy managed to _somehow_ evade death and defeat the beast, turning it into little more than a pile of scrap metal.

Lifting one hand, Harry growled deep in his throat as he hissed, "It would be _so_ easy…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning to the source of the voice, the sound of which surprised him more than anything else, Harry saw Luke appearing at the edge of his vision, the Lightning Thief and son of Hermes watching him with eyes of concern and finality as he added, "I don't mean to spoil your fun, Harry, but I kind of need Jackson."

With that, Luke stepped away and approached the downed son of Poseidon, leaving Harry in a world of confusion that, as he listened to Luke address Percy, turned into rage as he realised what had happened.

The bull hadn't destroyed the barrier by itself…it had been helped out.

And its helper had a name:

Luke Castellan.

'But…why?' thought Harry, moving back through the shadows to where everyone else was regrouping from the attack, 'After what he said to me in New York…why would he do this?'

_Flashback Start_

"_Luke?" asked Harry, "What…what are you doing here? I mean, I figured out what you planned to do and, personally, kudos on nearly getting Jackson knocked off, but what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here for you, Harry," Luke answered, drifting closer to the shocked Shadowborne as he explained, "Now you know who you are inside, but there's still so much you don't know. I also know about the prophecy surrounding you and, though I am no friend of Olympus, I want to help you become what you were meant to be: the one, true Master of the World."_

_Extending his hand, Luke smiled as he told the boy, "Join me, Harry: there are others who already have, but if you join me, I'll make them all bow at your feet. With the power I seek to hold, Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; it could all be yours."_

_Looking back to the entrance, Harry sighed as he saw the wisps of magical mist showing the return of Percy and the others, though, at the same time, he felt a sense of righteousness rise up inside of him. Now that he knew who he was, he knew it was his destiny to rule, but if he ruled as Jackson reminded him – like the old Harry – then that would only get him nowhere except maybe death._

_Not that he'd actually die since Thanatos' powers stopped him from meeting any death but the one that awaited him many, many years from now._

_But with Luke, a guy who'd been more like a brother than a friend, and his allies – whoever they were – Harry could be powerful, he could be great and he could rule things his way._

_Looking back to Luke, Harry lifted the bolt before he whispered, "I'm sorry for this…see you soon?"_

_Luke smiled and nodded, already making the plan he needed to get Harry to prove where he stood once and for all; as the plan ran through his mind, so did nearly 30,000 volts of electricity as Harry used the Master Bolt to send Luke flying into the ocean where, although maybe it was because of his Death Sense, but Harry just knew he'd be okay._

_Flashback End_

Looking back to where Luke had vanished and Percy was left stunned, Harry's eyes narrowed, their colour once more emerald-green as he asked himself again, "Why?"

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"Luke poisoned the tree to get into the Camp."

"But what would be the point?" asked Annabeth, her question aimed at Percy as he joined the rest of the camp at the edge of the tree, "Thalia's back in flesh and blood, so…why would he do this? We were good friends."

"Maybe he doesn't know she's back," suggested Harry, earning a sorrowful nod from Chiron as he added, "Chiron, we need to talk: _alone!_"

"I'll have to start working on an antidote," Chiron replied, leading Harry away with his eyes full of sorrow. Once they were away from the campers, the centaur mentor addressed his god-brother as he asked, "Thalia's been weakened, hasn't she?"

"Yes," Harry replied, following Chiron into what looked to be an outdoor potions laboratory; once there, Harry watched as Chiron began working while he continued, "Father…Thanatos explained it to me: he said that my power hadn't fully released Thalia's life energy from the tree and he also warned me that this was going to happen. He said: _part of it is here with you and your friends, but another part of it is there inside the tree and will remain so until a greater force than you are ready to summon brings that life back to her._"

"Did he say what this force was?" asked Chiron, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No," replied the Shadowborne, "But he did tell me that I'd know it when I saw it: I know I'm not exactly top of the friends list on camp right now, but…I can't ignore this: so please, Chiron, if you know _anything_ that can save her, then let me go and retrieve it."

"Unfortunately, Harry," Chiron argued, looking to the sorrowful demigod with his own sorrowful expression, "I don't know what could be a force greater than your powers: blessed by Hecate, Immortal to the point of meeting the true death _and_ able to command powers beyond any other demigod from your…_our_ Father."

"Great," scowled Harry, "Thanks for nothing!"

"Harry…" Chiron began, but when he turned to address his young protégé, he found only the fading wisps of Harry's Dark Flash.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

When Harry's Dark Flash reappeared, he found himself standing not in the cabin as he'd half-intended, but in a very familiar, slightly-luxurious room with a bone-forged fireplace grate, a familiar high-backed chair facing away from him where a familiar figure sat, his posture and expression one of thoughtful anticipation as he smiled and muttered, "Welcome back: somehow I knew we'd be meeting again."

"Hades," Harry whispered, his eyes lowered as he added smugly, "Or would you prefer _brother_?"

"Ah," Hades nodded, rising from his seat before he turned and, facing Harry, he added, "So you know the truth: I can only apologise for the role I played in what I did to you, but I knew that Zeus and Poseidon would not allow your true power to surface. Of course, had I known that my brother had already marked you, I would have done more."

"I'm not here about the seals," Harry argued, his voice cold as he explained, "I don't know why my Dark Flash brought me here, but now that it has, I suppose we can talk."

"And would this have anything to do with a certain young maiden of Zeus?" asked Hades, earning a growl from Harry as he laughed, "Yes, the heart knows what it wants, but to get it, you're willing to venture into the darkest of places. Interesting dilemma, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"All right," Harry sighed, hazarding a guess at where this was going, "You know what it is I'm here for, which means you know what I want: the question, _big brother_, is what do _you_ want?"

"A deal?" asked Hades, actually surprised at the change in his half-brother's attitude, "And how would I know you'd honour it?"

"I may be your blood, technically-speaking," Harry explained, his voice edged by determination as he told Hades, "But I am _not_ Bolt Boy or Tsunami Breath: tell me what you want, Hades, though I think I can guess it."

"Oh?" asked Hades, "And what do you _think_ I want?"

"What else?" asked Harry, "Olympus: you want to dethrone Zeus and rule the heavens, which you can't because you know that's _my_ destiny."

Hades made a face that seemed to show a sense of agreement before he told Harry, "You make a good point, Harry, but, in my several-thousand-year lifetime, I find that destiny is more like the flip of a coin than anything else. With some, it's heads and they _have_ to answer its call while others are tails and try to escape it: but with you, little brother, I see the coin landing on its side…_every time_."

"Meaning what?" asked Harry, noticing Hades' eyes glow as they had done before he'd revealed his true form to them back in June.

"Meaning that while it is your destiny to rule," Hades answered, his voice calm as he explained, "It _doesn't_ mean directly: you could have envoys…vassals, even. And, after so many years being down here because of our brothers, I think the time has come for me to make new accommodations. So, you mention a deal? Then here's _my_ offer: allow me to rule Olympus come the day in your stead and as your vassal and, on the River Styx, I vow that you will have my unyielding allegiance!"

The Underworld seemed to tremble as a loud, ear-splitting rumble of thunder tore through the heavens; as Harry looked up, Hades indicated the heavens as he explained, "Yeah sorry about that: it happens when someone makes a vow on the Styx. It's as powerful and condemning as a wizard's Unbreakable Vow and just as dangerous and soul-destroying should someone try to escape or betray the terms of their promise, so, this way, you know my word is true."

'He has a point there,' Harry thought, wandering around the throne held by Hades and, standing next to it, he looked to the god before he asked, "But what do _I_ get in return should I agree to this deal?"

"Well," Hades replied, smirking as he explained, "You may ask anything, Harry: you are offering me the one thing in the three realms that I would give anything to possess. Now, I don't know if you know this, but _I_ have children as Poseidon and Zeus do: what if I gave you their loyalty as you seek the Cyclops and have Thalia?"

'That _would_ complete my own personal Big Three,' Harry thought with a half-amused smile, his eyes on Hades as he added to himself, 'With the sons and daughters of the trio on my side, Olympus, Camp Half-Blood, the magical world: none of them would stand a chance.'

"Who are your children?" asked Harry, earning a smirk from Hades as he held up four fingers.

Counting them off one by one, the god of death explained, "Nico di Angelo, his sister Bianca and two that you might be familiar with, Harry: Gellert Grindelwald…"

Harry's eyes widened before his heart grew colder than cold as he heard Hades' final child named;

"And Tom Marvolo Riddle…so, dear brother, do we have a deal?"

_**Son of the Shadows**_

'Hades…is Voldemort's Father?'

Harry's shock was rather obvious as he Dark Flashed back to camp, his heart still feeling cold while his eyes were full of disbelief at the thought of what he'd just done and agreed to. Mind you, the only reason he had done was so Hades would promise _him_ the services of Tom Riddle if and when he managed to return to the land of the living; as for the other two, Nico and Bianca, Harry was surprised to learn that they were being looked after within the Lotus Casino.

'They must be the others that Arianna mentioned that day,' Harry thought, walking out from the woods to where he saw everyone gathered around the arena, Mr D and Chiron standing in the centre while everyone else was gathered together.

Sitting down next to Clarisse, who gave him a slightly-heartfelt smile as she knew how much he hurt with Thalia's condition, Harry asked, "What's going on?"

"Mr D and Chiron might have found a way to save Thalia's tree," Clarisse explained, putting a comforting hand on Harry's lap as she asked, "You okay? Chiron said you just vanished earlier."

"I'll be fine," Harry answered, lifting his head as he heard Mr D speak.

"Now to lead this dangerous, life-threatening mission, I have no choice but to call upon our greatest warrior: the best and brightest of us: the scion of the god of war: Clarisse!"

Cheers rose up around the camp while Clarisse got to her feet, proud as a peacock, but also holding a thankful air as she turned to Harry and, helping him to his feet with everyone else, she asked, "Why don't you come with me? Beats staying around here with Jackson and nothing to do."

"No thanks," Harry admitted, "I'd like to stay and watch over Thalia: make sure she survives long enough for you to get back…with _what_, though?"

"The Golden Fleece, Dusk Brain," Annabeth exclaimed, appearing with the other two trio members as she explained, "It's the only thing powerful enough and Mr D _knew_ that it was my idea for us to go on a quest."

"You know something?" asked Harry, turning to face the daughter of Athena while he squared up to the others, "You talk too much, Owl Girl: and I should thank you for mentioning that. Because it means that either your satyr friend there or, best luck, Seaweed Brain would wind up being _eaten_, so no big loss there."

Annabeth charged at him while, at the same time, Harry walked past the restraining holds of both Percy and Grover to where Tyson was standing, a look of shock on his face. Reaching up with one hand, Harry sighed before he told him, "You don't need to wear these, Ty: there's nothing to be ashamed of here."

Before Tyson could stop him, Harry had removed the Cyclops' protective sunglasses, revealing his one eye to the others, much to Annabeth's chagrin as she stormed off, a sorrowful, confused Grover and a displeased Percy behind her.

"Why…why did you do that?" asked Tyson, earning a shrug from Harry as he walked with the second son of Poseidon.

"Because you shouldn't have to hide," Harry explained, his voice calm as he spoke with Tyson, "You're a demigod, Tyson: not a monster and if Jackson and Miss Feathers can't accept you for who you are, then you don't need them. Trust me: I know a thing or two about not being welcome for who and what I am, so I know how it feels."

Stopping at the path that led to his own cabin, Harry sighed before he told Tyson, "My problem isn't with you, Ty: it's with Jackson and, while you'll wish otherwise, he'll never accept you as a brother or call you it…probably until you wind up dying or doing something stupid and reckless. Because then he'll call on his _saving-people _thing and then you'll matter, but at other times…you're just another Cyclops. Just another wannabe killer who came close to killing Thalia, Luke, Annabeth and Grover once before."

Tyson's eye widened with disbelief before Harry continued, "If you want to know what a _real_ brother does and a _real_ family feels like, let me know: my door, my cabin…both are always open to you…_cousin._"

"Cousin?" asked Tyson, watching as Harry began to walk away, before he stopped at the edge of the path and, turning back to Tyson, he nodded;

"Yeah, I guess they didn't tell you that either, huh?"

At Tyson's shake of the head, Harry explained, "My _other_ parent as a Shadowborne…it's Kronos! But I was almost cursed to lose my powers by your Dad, Zeus and Hades alike: only one of those three has actually apologised for it too and, guess what? It's _not_ Poseidon."

Then, with another parting wave, Harry returned to his cabin, leaving Tyson more stunned than afraid as he looked to where Percy and the rest of the gang had vanished.

'He accepts me,' thought the Cyclopean half-blood, 'When my own brother doesn't…and _her:_ Annabeth, blaming me for their crimes. Why?'

Unbeknownst to Tyson, he had just started himself down the path that would lead to him becoming the better man…even though he wasn't exactly a man.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Later that night, Harry was tore from a private meditation session in his cabin by a loud knocking on his door;

Rising from his seat, the young Shadowborne donned a jet-black shirt while attaching Night Shadow to his waist and, reaching the door, he asked softly, "Who is it?"

"Tyson," came the familiar reply, "Can I talk to you? It's important."

Opening the door, Harry found his newest Potential with a small pack that, from the sounds inside, seemed to be full of supplies for a trip somewhere; narrowing his eyes, Harry asked, "What's up, Ty?"

"Percy's gone," Tyson answered, his voice edged by shock as he explained, "He's going to get us in trouble again, I know it: I know I probably shouldn't be telling on him, but…I mean, you're the first one who's actually accepted me, so…"

"It's okay," Harry smiled, the courage and strength of the Cyclops reminding him of another certain Gryffindor as he added, "Where are they?"

"They've gone to the edge of Camp," Tyson explained, indicating the distance to the tree, "Chase said something about calling a cab to take them to Florida, but…"

"Florida?" asked Harry.

Tyson nodded again, "That's where the Fleece is: in the Sea of Monsters, which humans call…"

"The Bermuda Triangle," finished Harry, the irony not lost on him at all as he added, "Any cab there would cost next to a fortune, but I guess that where Thalia's concerned, money's no object."

"What about you?" asked Tyson suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow from Harry as he explained, "You care for her, don't you? So what are you willing to risk to save her?"

"Whatever it takes," Harry admitted, smirking as he added, "But unlike your _brother _and his friends, I actually have a way to get around so freely."

As Tyson seemed to understand his words, Harry sighed before he continued, "All right: let me get my coat…it looks like we're going on a quest after all. Oh, but one more thing…"

"Yeah?" asked Tyson, watching as Harry gestured with his hand; at his command, the bag that Tyson was carrying seemed to shrink down until it was big enough to carry on his waist.

Attaching the new bag to a belt, Harry explained, "I also happen to be blessed by Hecate, which gives me the power to do stuff like that: the bag's bigger on the inside, but it'll also stop all that clattering and making you look like some sort of…well, idiot."

"Thanks," Tyson smiled, earning a shrug from Harry before he lifted a hand to his eye and asked, "Is there anything you can do about this? I don't want to frighten anybody."

"One makeover, coming up," Harry beamed, waving his hand over Tyson's eye and, as he watched, one eye became two as he explained, "Whenever you look in a mirror or to a demigod or Grecian being, both them and you will see the real you, but humans will see a rather attractive, devil-may-care young man. If you want me to remove the Mist, just let me know."

"Thank you, Harry," Tyson repeated, earning a shrug from Harry as he grabbed the coat of his _Death Gear_ and, making sure Night Shadow was sheathed at his waist, he led Tyson towards the edge of the camp, following the idiotic trio on the start of their quest.

"What are friends for?" asked Harry as a parting remark, more than aware of how he was slowly, but surely winning over the son of Poseidon;

And, in the process, completing the Big Three needed for him to achieve his destiny…

**Chapter 13 and the second quest begins, but can Harry achieve his success in turning brother against brother?**

**Also, what will happen when the inevitable happens and Tom Riddle, the son of Hades, returns to meet his would-be ruler?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: There's trouble in Washington, but Harry's split-second decision gives him a chance to get away from the team for a while; plus, while Percy and the gang seek help from a god, Harry has words with a thief about the stupidest decision he could have made, but when the allies reunite, which side will Harry choose? Especially when said thief reveals the reason for his attack on Camp Half-Blood…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And the adventures begin again: I hope you liked the relationship between Harry and Tyson: as some might guess, I'm basing Tyson on our **_**other**_** favourite Gryffindor warrior and, like him, making him Harry's good friend and ally; here's hoping it works.**

**AN 2: How did you like my Hades scene and the revelation? I know it was probably cheesy to make Tom Hades' son, but given the god's desire to rule, it seemed to fit and allow me to introduce/mention the Di Angelos at the same time;**


	14. Luke's Secret

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Lightskiller: Yes it does;**

**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: Well beyond the two I have named, I don't really plan on focusing too much on pairings;**

**T4: That **_**is**_** a coincidence, but unfortunately, as I was about to agree with that funny suggestion, I remembered one of the forbidden elements of the challenge: Harry and Tom as allies, but that doesn't mean Harry couldn't make Tom his slave…hm…possibilities, I sense;**

**Delta8: As Harry finishes Sea of Monsters and is forced back to Hogwarts, you'll find others joining him;**

**StrawHatLuffy94: Well I have given the explanation a few chapters back, but here it is again:**

_**Harry is Kronos' actual son by him possessing James during conception and giving him the heir he – James – desired; then, in the months following Harry's birth, Zeus marked him with the lightning bolt trying to seal his power while Hades sent the hellhound and nearly killed Harry.**_

_**When Harry nearly died, Lily begged the Gods for help in saving her son, saying she'd do anything: such determination brought Thanatos to her who made her a deal: if Lily agreed to let Thanatos give Harry his determination as well as Kronos, he would protect Harry.**_

_**It's for this reason and this deal that Harry became what the challenge said he is: a Twice-Blessed Half-Blood;**_

_**Hope that clears things up…**_

'_He accepts me,' thought the Cyclopean half-blood, 'When my own brother doesn't…and her: Annabeth, blaming me for their crimes. Why?'_

_Unbeknownst to Tyson, he had just started himself down the path that would lead to him becoming the better man…even though he wasn't exactly a man._

Chapter 14: Luke's Secret

Once again, Harry wondered what sort of fun and humour the gods got out of watching their progenies run rampant across the United States as their journey through one of the most nail-biting, stomach-churning rides he'd _ever_ experienced proved when their ride-along brought them out in Washington DC.

Even then, it was only because the drivers of their cab – the infamous Grey Sisters of legend – overheard Annabeth admit they might be unable to pay the full amount.

Standing on the path that led down to the Capital Building, Harry shook his head as he whispered, "You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?"

"Shut it," Annabeth scowled, moving along the street as she added, "Come on, let's get a bite to eat."

Walking behind Percy, Annabeth and Grover, Harry scoffed to himself before he whispered to a stunned Tyson, "The things I could have done to appease those ladies: I mean, the fortune I have access to would have helped cover the costs and I'm _sure_ that even magical money converted to drachma if I wanted it to."

"Annabeth really doesn't like you, does she, Harry?" asked Tyson, earning a shake of Harry's head as they stopped outside a bistro that, to Harry's amusement, was served by Mist-concealed deities, in this case, a Harpy and a Hecatonchries/Hekatonkheires.

With their drinks prepared and paid for, the gang walked out onto the street again before Harry, leaning almost casually against one wall on the corner of an alleyway, asked them, "So, any ideas where we head for directions? Thanks to Owl Girl getting us kicked out of our _only_ real ride, we're still several hundreds of miles far north of Florida."

"Why don't you just _Flash_ us there?" asked Annabeth, earning a snigger from Harry as she added, "We didn't even want you on this journey anyway: everything you've done to Thalia and now you're trying to save her, but only so you can destroy her spirit."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" asked Harry, throwing his now-empty cup into a nearby bin with remarkably-perfect aim before, standing tall, he squared up to Annabeth as he asked, "Do you have _any_ idea of how Thalia's been feeling while she was trapped in that tree? No, you'd just rather that she stayed that way so you didn't have to live with the guilt of what you'd done!"

"Why you…" Annabeth began, but as soon as she moved, so did three familiar figures from the shadows of the alley.

Ethan, Chris and Silena emerged as suddenly as though they'd actually moved through the darkness, the arms of the two male demigods grabbing Grover while Silena kept the others at bay with her sword.

As Harry followed them into the alley with Percy, Annabeth and Tyson, the three apparently-ex-campers saw him and, to Harry's surprise, Chris winked before Ethan revealed a golden disc with a green glowing essence at its heart.

'Magic!' Harry thought, watching as they vanished with Grover in tow, leaving the four demigods standing in the dark alone.

"How do they keep doing that?" wondered Percy.

"Never mind that, where did they come from?" asked Annabeth, earning a scoff from Harry.

"Luke," Percy explained, earning a nod from the Shadowborne as he continued, "He…he said that others had joined his quest, but…what does he want with Grover?"

"I can find out," Harry remarked, earning incredulous looks from the others; with a sigh, as though the explanation was obvious, Harry continued, "Those devices harnessed magic similar to Iris messages and nymph concealments: if I can sense that power for myself, I can Dark Flash myself to their location, but only me. It'd be too dangerous to risk you as well."

"So _now_ you care about us?" asked Percy, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"I wasn't talking to you, Seaweed Brain," Harry explained, moving over to where Tyson was watching before he continued, "We'll reunite soon, Ty, but until then, try and keep these two out of trouble."

"Are…are you sure I can't come with you?" asked Tyson, his voice edged by an expectant tone as he told Harry, "If they've taken him to the Sea of Monsters, then I can help you: I dunno, maybe talk to Polyphemus: Cyclops to Cyclops."

"It's a good idea, my friend," Harry smiled, putting a friendly hand on Tyson's shoulder as he explained, "But like I said, I couldn't risk my friends' safety using a power I've never used for the first time. Don't worry though, because if you catch up with me, I'll make sure you're unharmed."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Tyson, then noticing that Percy and Annabeth had left the alleyway and began to move.

"If Luke is the one behind Grover's satyr-napping," Harry explained, already focusing his magical sense on the area around them, "Then it means he _wants_ Percy and Chase to follow them: I don't know why: maybe as bait for Polyphemus or as offerings to some other deity, but what I _do_ know is that I'm the only one who can approach him freely without repercussions. So, go with them and make sure they don't die before our reunion."

With a soft smile, Tyson nodded and, with a wave to Harry, he went to follow the others out of the alley; alone in the darkness, Harry took a deep breath before he flexed his fingers and, lifting one hand into the dark of the alley, he felt around for the magical trace of those devices used by the fallen demigods.

For a long while, there was nothing and, for a moment, Harry was afraid he'd left it too late.

However, as he traced his sense back towards the light, a spark of recognition passed through his senses: the magic was there, faint given the time it had taken, but it was still there.

Clenching his fist, Harry closed his eyes before he whispered, "If you're listening, my Lady, let me find them!"

Then, with a sharp pull on his clenched hand, Harry vanished in a whirl of flames, the flash leaving nothing but the same dust-like remnant as left by the devices.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

In an almost comedic fashion, Harry almost tumbled onto the floor as his Dark Flash touched down on the other end of his sense's trail;

To his surprise, the young Shadowborne found himself standing on a boat of some sort, the place he had Flashed onto being what looked like the captain's cabin, which was being steered by controlled electronic devices. Out on the front end of the boat, Harry saw Luke, Chris and Silena strap a struggling Grover into a second craft, a few other human demigods that Harry didn't recognise keeping him tied down.

With a kick to the boat, Luke sent it off into the waters, one of the unnamed half-bloods turning on the engine and sailing them across the waters; as he rose up, a look of pleased success in his eyes, the estranged son of Hermes turned and, seeing Harry there, a smile crossed his face before he waved.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way here," Luke exclaimed, calling through the glass as Harry, leaving through the door, met him on the front side of the boat, both Chris and Silena leaving to tend to duties unknown.

Taking Night Shadow from his waist, Harry extended it into the dual-bladed form before he remarked, "You tried to kill Thalia."

"Not my intention, I assure you, Harry," Luke explained, holding up his hands as he told the Shadowborne, "I didn't know until Ethan revealed it to me that she was back in human form: I'd have found some other way to bring Jackson and his team here if I'd known what it would do to her. By the way, I have to congratulate you for bringing her back and sticking it to the Big Z at the same time."

Lifting one of the swords, Harry pinned it under Luke's chin before he hissed, "Swear that you didn't know what you'd done."

"I swear on the Styx that I did not know what I had done to the human form of Thalia," Luke replied calmly, the rumble of thunder showing his oath to be true; at the same time, Luke then placed one hand over Harry's wrist as he added, "I would never do anything to risk alienating you, Harry: remember what I said in New York? I want _you_ to rule and I want to be the first to bow to you: with what I've found, we can do that. You can rule the three realms and we can teach the Olympians a thing or two about loyalty."

Lowering Night Shadow, Harry retracted the dual blades back into their dagger form as he asked, "What do you mean _what I found?_"

Smiling as though relieved that Harry chose to spare him, Luke indicated the back-end of the ship as he replied, "Come and see, my Lord."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Tyson couldn't believe that, of all the things they could have used to track Harry's path and discover Luke's location, the best thing Percy and Annabeth could come up with was Hermes.

The guy seemed almost lost in his own sorrow about Luke's current condition and choice of path while, at the same time, he made jokes about cancelled television shows and tried to provide impressions with his caduceus staff's snakes. The stuff he then gave them to try and help out included things that were more welcome in spy films than helping with actual demigod traumas.

If he was so great and so quick, then why didn't _he_ do something himself?

As they learned Luke's location, Tyson felt his heart grow cold as he began to realise why exactly Harry chose the path of the lone warrior;

A path that, from the way his estranged cousin treated him, he wanted Tyson to walk on in turn…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Within the interior cabins of the ship, which he learned to be named the Princess Andromeda, Harry was a little surprised to find that Luke's allies didn't just include half-bloods. There was also what looked like a deformed giant of a creature as well as a strange canine creature that Luke explained was known as a manticore, a beast that nearly attacked Harry before it had picked up his scent and, rather amusingly, submitted to Harry like a wolf before its alpha.

Moving on to the back of the ship, Luke shrugged as Harry saw the Manticore walking with them, its faithfulness and spirit only increased by Harry's own titan-blooded presence.

"I can only apologise for him," Luke explained, almost amused with the way that the creature obeyed and submitted to Harry's presence, "Being Titan-blooded and having a thing for attacking half-bloods can make guys crazy…well, crazier."

"So does that mean you know who I am?" asked Harry, stepping out of the cabins and onto the Andromeda's stern side, a few other demigods amongst those who seemed to be observing a large tarpaulin-covered object.

"Yes," Luke answered, his voice calm as he explained, "I kind of figured it out when I learned about that prophecy of yours: I mean, how else could you have the power to topple old Bolt Boy and rule as you are destined to? After you left me in the ocean, which was a smart move on your part, I might add; anyway, after swimming to shore, I found a dealer who sold off some of those Iris Exploration Discs to me and managed to make my way down to the depths of the Underworld itself…also known as…"

"Tartarus," Harry whispered, watching with wide eyes as Luke's allies pulled off the tarpaulin, revealing a golden casket that was lined with strange lettering and mosaic-like designs of warriors and battles. Along the top of the sarcophagus/casket, there was a pyramid-like seal that was shaped like the roof of the Parthenon and, as he approached, Harry felt his dark nature rise up as he sensed Zeus' all-cursing power on the seal.

"It's just like me," he whispered, looking at the sarcophagus once more as he added, "But that's not surprising, because he's…he's…my Father."

"Yes," Luke answered, before he nodded to the demigods who, seeing Harry standing in the eerie glow of the container, fell to their knees in homage of their new lord, "And once we have the Fleece, we can revive your Father and he can bestow your rightful place and power onto you, my Prince. Then my allies, my forces and I; we will be yours to command, I so swear it."

Lifting a hand, Harry placed it upon the side of the casket before he muttered, "Can…can he hear us?"

'_I hear you, my son,_' a deep, booming voice replied, echoing through Harry's mind as he recoiled in shock; when he did so, Luke went to support him before he steadied the young Shadowborne.

"I know," Luke replied, "His essence is amongst us, but the Fleece is the only thing that can resurrect his flesh: when we are close to this tomb of his, he speaks to us all. Would you like some privacy while you speak with him, Harry?"

"Everyone but you," Harry told him, watching as Luke obeyed once more, dismissing the others to their chores and duties leaving the two of them alone with the casket. Going for it once more, Harry took a breath before he placed his hand on the side once again and whispered, "Father…is that really you I hear?"

'_Indeed it is, Harrison,_' Kronos' powerful voice replied, the use of the olden-time version of Harry's name surprising the Shadowborne, but he said nothing as Kronos continued, '_I have been sealed away for so long now and you and your allies are the only ones who can bring me back to the world of man._'

With a cautious glance to Luke, Harry smirked before he asked, "But what about your reputation? I mean, when you return, you'll need…well, let's just say nutrition and, lookie here, you'll have a band of faithful half-bloods to snack on like you did my half-brothers and their siblings."

'_Yes,_' chuckled Kronos, amused with his son's reasoning as he explained, '_But there is more to my return than they will understand: had I not sensed your presence, my child, I might have done just that and fed openly upon their energies, but with you here, I am content. My return will alarm your enemies and there will be roles that need playing, but as your Father, Harrison, I vow that no matter what I may do, I will never mean any harm to you or your true allies._'

"What do you mean roles?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "And what do you mean you won't harm me? You devoured your own sons and daughters before now, so why am I so different?"

'_That is the question, isn't it?_' chuckled Kronos, leaving Harry with a slight more confusion than he already had.

Removing his hand from the sarcophagus, Harry turned to face Luke before he asked, "Is he always so cryptic?"

"Not always," Luke answered, shrugging ruefully as he added, "But you _are_ his child, Harry: a child born to three lines and with powers beyond the Gods. So I think even Lord Kronos could be forgiven for being cryptic and less dominating with you."

"But why?" asked Harry, moving with Luke back to the blonde's cabin as he asked, "If he ate his own children because he feared them toppling him, why am I so different?"

Luke shrugged ruefully before he answered, "Maybe it's because of what I said: you're _not_ completely God and you're not completely Titan either; then there's your mage's blood and form as well as your protections from Thanatos. Add them together and you get something more than God and Titan."

"What do you get?" asked Harry, actually awed by the explanation.

Luke just smiled before he replied, "The future…"

As he said the words, Harry felt a mix of confusion and amusement settle inside him as he thought about what could happen if he actually chose to embrace his destiny and work with his Father.

He'd never really been one for evil deeds, but then again, the powers of good had led him to his death, left him with Muggles who hated and despised the ground he walked on and lied to him for so long.

So why should he stay so good?

As he considered the options, Harry's eyes narrowed as a feeling of discomfort also passed through his body; turning to Luke, he was surprised when the son of Hermes just nodded in agreement before he muttered, "I know: here comes the cavalry. Come on, let's go and give them a hero's welcome."

Indicating the door of his cabin, Luke followed Harry out of the sleeping quarters and into a large, open-spaced room where the son of Hermes, to Harry's amusement, began playing a game of chess while the young Shadowborne stood to one side, casually waiting for the inevitable.

As Luke seemed ready to win the game against…well, himself, there was a sound of a scuffle from above and, from the stairs that led into the room, Chris and Ethan appeared, both of them dragging Percy, Annabeth and Tyson in-between their grips. Releasing them into the room, the two fallen gave curt nods to Harry before Luke spoke.

"Well look who's here," remarked the son of Hermes, "I expected you, Percy, but I didn't think we'd have guests: did you miss me?"

"You tried to destroy her," Annabeth scowled, then noticing Harry before she asked, "Where is Grover? What have you done with him?"

"Grover…Grover…ah, the satyr," Luke nodded, shrugging ruefully as he explained, "Well, by now, he'll be in the Sea of Monsters and on his way to the Fleece, but even if he gets there, I don't really see him getting past Polyphemus."

"Why would you want the Fleece?" asked Percy, "All this just to get back at your Dad?"

"Well, I suppose you've met him, then?" asked Luke, earning a scoff from Harry before he continued, "What did he say? How sorry he was and how he didn't want me to hate the world? It's rather funny, really: but then again, you'd know about the inability of a Father talking to their child themselves, right?"

Percy glowered while Luke, then noticing Tyson, asked, "So what's his story?"

"Tyson's a friend," Harry answered, giving a subtle nod in Ethan's direction, which made the demigod release the Cyclops, but _not_ Percy, "I trust him and vouch for him: he's also a son of Poseidon."

"And a Cyclops," added Tyson, earning a confused look from Luke before he added, "Mist: thanks to Harry."

"But only to stop others seeing him and screaming in fear," Harry added, making a gesture with his hand where, to Luke's satisfaction, he saw Tyson for who he really was. While Luke looked a little discomforted by the appearance, Harry continued, "I know about Thalia's past and how she became the tree, Luke, but you can't judge a half-breed half-blood for their crimes. Besides, unlike Seaweed Brain and Owl Girl here, I think Thalia actually accepts Tyson: when they were together in the mess hall, she didn't fear or hate him…unlike _her._"

He jabbed a finger at Annabeth, who scowled before she hissed, "Thalia would be disappointed if she could see you now, Luke: you were her best friend."

"Oh, that hurt!" groaned Luke, earning a laugh from Harry and the two fallen demigods before he added, "Take them to the brig: I _was_ going to tell them the full story, but I think some time locked up will change their minds."

"Except…_him,_" Harry added, indicating Tyson, who moved away from Ethan's would-be snatching grab as he explained, "I'll keep an eye on Tyson up here, no puns intended."

"None taken, Harry," Tyson smiled, watching as Percy and Annabeth were dragged away, leaving the second son of Poseidon with his friend and their apparent captor.

Once they were alone, Harry smiled with a sense of victory as he asked, "So Ty: want to see what all the fuss is _really_ about?"

"Yeah," laughed Tyson, following Harry out of the leisure room.

After a few moments, however, Harry poked his head back under and, addressing Luke, he added, "By the way, I say five drachma on them escaping within thirty minutes."

"What makes you so confident?" asked Luke with a half-amused smile.

Indicating around them, Harry answered just as cryptically as his Father, "Call it a hunch: see you soon."

**Chapter 14 and Harry has found out Luke's secret, had a 'sort-of' reunion with his Father and now has Tyson trusting him, but what side will he choose in the escape?**

**Also, why does Kronos seem so different towards Harry even though he's just like the other children of the Titan and will more than likely meet the same fate?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Percy escapes and Harry plays the game as the son of Poseidon goes up against the son of Kronos; also, in the escape, there's a shocking twist of fate and a chance for Harry to humiliate Jackson once again; and, to top it all off, an old friend returns as the gang reach the Sea of Monsters, but have they got there before Luke?**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Whew, this one took some thinking and shifting around, but I think it worked out okay: how did you like my interpretation of Kronos? I did him in this way because, I confess, he's not sticking around beyond Sea of Monsters except for vocal conversations with Harry…**


	15. Belly of the Beast

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Master Xehanort: You'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you?**

**Shaggy37: Not quite, but there will be moments as this chapter shows where Percy questions Harry's mind-set and decisions;**

**StormyFireDragon: Then I look forwards to seeing them when they come out, Storm;**

**WhiteElfElder: Hm, interesting little twist there: I'd actually forgotten that little titbit about Kronos too…oops;**

**T4: And things are only going to get better as the story begins to reach its climactic turning point;**

**Undercover Operative: I know: it's a mystery, isn't it?**

_After a few moments, however, Harry poked his head back under and, addressing Luke, he added, "By the way, I say five drachma on them escaping within thirty minutes."_

"_What makes you so confident?" asked Luke with a half-amused smile._

_Indicating around them, Harry answered just as cryptically as his Father, "Call it a hunch: see you soon."_

Chapter 15: Belly of the Beast

Two-and-a-half hours;

That was how long Percy and Annabeth had been locked in their cells beneath the Andromeda's decks, both of them just sat there in silence while Percy couldn't help but wonder, with an air of hatred for the source of his thoughts, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Harry would want with Tyson.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, Percy knew that Harry wouldn't hurt Tyson: the two had a strong friendship that was almost as strong as him and Grover, though Harry also protected Tyson from embarrassing himself and made him feel stronger. Even with those benefits and strengths in the guy's direction, Percy still disliked Harry and, though he knew he should give the guy a chance, he also didn't trust him.

Not just because he was the son of Kronos, but also because he had a firm dislike and disrespect towards Poseidon and Zeus while holding a mutual beneficial relationship and talk with Hades. On top of that, there was his lack of threat with Luke that told Percy there was a chance that Harry was another one of Luke's converted demigods, even though he wasn't an actual demigod, but a Shadowborne.

On top of all that, Percy didn't trust Harry because of his power: for any demigod, even a Shadowborne, Harry was becoming _too_ powerful too quickly; he was becoming less human and more…well, more divine with each time he used his power, but there was also how he wielded it. No will except his own and no real care for consequences on the world, such as when he'd used Zeus' Master Bolt in the Underworld.

Black Lightning: though he knew very little about magic, Percy knew dark magic when he saw it.

Still…what could he want with Tyson?

To distract himself from his recurring thoughts, Percy let out a deep sigh before he told Annabeth, "I _told_ you he had a brig."

With a soft laugh of her own, Annabeth leaned against the bars of her own cell before she asked, "How can you trust him? You know; first who he is and then how friendly that god-slanderer is with him. How can you trust him?"

"You mean Tyson?" asked Percy, earning a nod from Annabeth before he added, "I don't know…call it a thing of mine, but I prefer to see the good in everyone. Besides, you think he's dangerous because he's with Harry? Well, I hate to give the guy props, but I have this gut feeling inside me that Harry won't let anything happen to him."

"You mean like he won't let anything happen to Thalia?" asked Annabeth, her words earning another sigh from Percy before she continued, "She was a close friend of mine, that's all: Luke too and now, because of I-don't-know-what, I feel like I've lost them all…and even worse, they both seem to _want_ to follow him!"

Percy's hand found Annabeth's before, as she sniffled lightly, the son of Poseidon told her, "Harry won't let anything stop him, Annie: he likes her too much to let things like us get in his way. That's why he left us in DC and why he's up there now, probably already in on Luke's plan while also making his own. Say what you want about him, but he always has a plan."

Annabeth said nothing; instead, she looked around the cell before she asked, "All right, enough Harry-worshipping: how do we get out of here?"

Looking around himself, Percy noticed the bag that Tyson had been carrying and, with a soft smirk, an idea came to him, "Just hold onto something."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"Wow…that's amazing!"

"I know, right?" asked Harry as he finished explaining the finer points of the plan with Tyson, the half-Cyclops both awed and amazed by what Harry had told him. As for the young Shadowborne, he handed Tyson a cup of fresh nectar before he added, "With my Father's help, I can finally realise my full power and begin to make the world as I want it made. Olympus is just a stepping stone: the magical world itself is my main target."

"How come?" asked Tyson, earning a smirk from Harry.

"They left me to die," Harry explained, his hand clenched around the cup in his hand as he continued, "They wanted a weak, malleable individual who would shell out so much, including his own life, to make things right. Then, when I thought that I had friends I could trust, I found my _best_ friend only wanted money and glory out of this: I don't regret turning to the proverbial Dark Side, Ty, but I'm not about to destroy the world either. And, if I have to, then I'll stop Kronos from doing so because without those in the world who would serve and follow us, we wouldn't be able to rebuild anything."

As Tyson felt a mix of emotions – mostly shock and disbelieving awe for what Harry had gone through – he then noticed that their drinks seemed to be tilting inside their cups. "What?"

"Looks like I owe Luke some drachma," Harry reasoned, sniffing softly before he rose and, extending a hand to Tyson, he told him, "This is where the decisions are made, Ty: right now, your _brother,_ and I use the term loosely, is trying to use the seas around us for some reason. I've kept my dislike of him to him alone and I'm not about to lose a friend I know wants to be given a chance. So, what's it going to be? Me…or them?"

Taking Harry's hand, Tyson smiled as he answered, "You: because all they did when we were gone was snipe at me and whisper behind my back. Plus, Annabeth looks at me like I'm some sort of real monster and I hate that, so wherever you choose to go from here, Harry, you can rest assured this is one son of Poseidon who'll stand with you."

"Then let's go," Harry smirked, moving to the deck before the ship lurched and, as they were thrown to the floor, Harry groaned, "Great: Jackson's trying to _kill_ us. Get the lifeboat ready: something tells me they're going to need it."

"What about Percy?" asked Tyson, but his answer came to him when he saw Harry unsheathe Night Shadow and, extending it into its twin-edged form, he faced Tyson confidently.

"Leave him to me."

As Tyson left to prepare the boat, the seas stopped churning and, from within the captain's cabin, Chris and Silena appeared, both of them noticing Harry with his weapon drawn.

"Jackson and Chase have escaped," Harry explained calmly, indicating both sides of the boat as he added, "Cut off their escape routes and lead Jackson here: I have unfinished business with him."

As Chris ran one side and Silena ran along the other, Harry ran up the bow side of the ship and onto the roof of the cabin, much to the amusement of Luke, who watched from within. From where he watched, Harry masked his presence with the same invisibility power he'd used when he first battled Percy before he watched with a keen interest as Percy and Chris clashed on one side of the ship, their path taking them to the front edge where, surrounded by the other turned demigods and demi-Titans, Harry smirked as Percy ran up onto the roof, right in front of him.

"You're a fool, Jackson," Chris laughed, more than aware of Harry's presence, "You fell for the same trick twice: some demigod _you_ are."

"Twice?" asked Percy, but he rounded in a sense of alertness and, extending Riptide, met Night Shadow in a flurry of metal, the two demigods doing battle as Percy asked, "Where's Tyson?"

"Safe," Harry answered, leaning into a cross-lock of swords before he told Percy in a hushed tone, "I know what Luke's planning, Percy, but I need the Fleece to save Thalia: if I help you escape, will you at least trust me to help you get it?"

"You'd betray Luke?" asked Percy, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No," answered the dark demigod, "I'd betray _my_ own Father!"

With wide eyes, Percy broke the deadlock and, facing Harry with Riptide drawn, he asked, "You…you mean…"

"Let me come with you and you'll know," Harry replied, before his words were cut off as Luke appeared, a look of confusion in his eyes as he saw the two standing there.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the fallen son of Hermes; at Harry and Percy's look, the former camp leader added, "Don't fight on my roof!"

Facing Luke, Harry subtly nodded to Percy before he mouthed, "Trust me."

Seeing the look, Luke tried not to laugh before he continued, "Join me, Percy: it's what you were meant to do."

"I think I'll pass," Percy retorted, lowering his hand towards the water where, at his command, a great wall of elemental fury rose up, the seas moving once more to his command.

"Oh not this again!" groaned Luke, Harry assuming he was referring to the crashing feeling from when they'd fought; as Percy swept the water across the ship, knocking Luke's forces out of the way, he turned and, facing Harry, he grabbed his arm.

"Come on," he exclaimed, leaping off the boat and onto a wave of water; at the same time, Harry Dark Flashed towards the lifeboat while Luke seemed to have hitched a ride on Percy's wave. When Percy knocked Luke off the wave, the son of Poseidon caught up with the lifeboat and, facing Harry, he told him, "You want my trust? Then start talking."

Harry just nodded before he looked back towards the Andromeda, a look of victory in his eyes that went missed by Percy and Annabeth, though the look was shared by Tyson as he seemed to understand what it was that Harry had done.

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Back on the Andromeda, Luke, soaked through from his second swim in the ocean in three months, kneeled before Kronos' sarcophagus, a feel of impending darkness filling the airspace around him as he remarked, "Our allies and the satyr have a head start on the location of the Fleece. I am truly sorry, Lord Kronos, but it looks like your son has betrayed you…betrayed us."

'_If that is what you believe, Castellan,_' Kronos' deep voice told him, the sound echoing in Luke's head with a pain that would only have been matched by the pain from Harry's lightning bolt scar. '_Then you truly do not know my son._'

"But my Lord," Luke insisted, "He fought with Jackson, did nothing to protect our allies…"

'_And goes with the son of Poseidon to find the Fleece,_' added Kronos, his voice edged by amusement, '_You did _not_ tell him the direction to go, Castellan, but a son of Poseidon has the ability to read the tides and Harrison knows this. He goes with Percy Jackson and his allies not to help protect them, but to use them as distractions against the guardian while he retrieves the Fleece and revives his true ally._'

"Thalia…" Luke whispered, realisation settling in as he asked, "But why didn't he tell me this?"

'_Even the greatest leaders keep their cards close to their chests,_' Kronos explained, still chuckling as he added, '_Now, onto the island: if Harrison gets there first, good. If not, then make sure he has a clear path._'

Bowing his head, Luke replied softly and obediently, "As you command, my Lord."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

The dark skies seemed to be little more than an omen for Harry, but they _did_ tell him one thing:

They had found the Sea of Monsters.

Stopping the boat at the edge of the waters, Harry looked to Tyson before he asked, "All right, Percy: so where do we go?"

"How should I know?" asked Percy, clearly unaware of his unique gift, "Without Grover, we're pretty much…"

His words were cut off as, before he had a chance to finish, a strange, ominous black shadow had suddenly appeared beneath the water; as the demigods looked on, the shadow revealed itself to be a large, serrated-edged fin-like shape that circled the boat, several others following in its path as Harry, Percy, Tyson and Annabeth looked on.

"Tell me those aren't sharks," Annabeth gasped, unaware of Harry _accidentally_ knocking their makeshift motor – a can of the power of the four winds that the trio had received from Hermes – into the water.

"Those aren't sharks," Percy whispered, his eyes on Harry as he asked, "Where's…"

"Sorry," Tyson cut in, taking the heat for his new leader as he added, "It slipped."

"_Great,_" scowled Annabeth, "Trust a Cyclops to mess things up: well, how are we going to…"

Her words were cut off when Percy, reaching for the water, gave a groan before he told them, "I can't use it."

"The Sea of Monsters must be outside Poseidon's domain," Annabeth exclaimed, earning a laugh from Harry as he watched the two struggling with the rapidly-increasing tidal pull.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Tyson suddenly, pointing to the centre of what looked like a maelstrom where more of the shark-like fins had appeared.

With horror in his eyes, Percy exclaimed, "It's Charybdis!"

"The guardian of the Sea of Monsters," Harry muttered, looking around before he asked, "Wonder where the Hydra's hiding? Scylla or something, right?"

"You _want_ to meet that thing?" asked Annabeth, "Have you got…"

"A death wish?" finished Harry just as the tidal pull from Charybdis pulled them into the centre of the maelstrom, which, to add to the horror of Percy and Annabeth, revealed itself to actually be the maw and throat of the guardian.

"Who ordered the Olympus special?" drawled Harry, earning a look from Annabeth before Harry shrugged ruefully, "What? Like you weren't thinking it?"

"Can you Flash us out?" asked Percy, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"If your powers won't work, then neither will mine," replied the Shadowborne, but even as he said the words, he knew them to be lies. If he'd wanted, he _could_ have countered the tidal pull and even used his Death Sense or powers over Shadows to control Charybdis, forcing her to let them go.

But then, if he did that, it would only bring old demons back to the surface as Annabeth would make some sort of remark about torture and his liking it before she boasted that she could have thought of something being Athena's daughter.

So, instead, Harry _let_ Charybdis pull them down into her stomach, the stench and the sound of the ominous rumbles of her great body only making up for the amusement and satisfaction that Harry felt as he looked around, seeing the wastes of ships and boats and things he didn't even want to think about.

"All those ships that vanished around here," Harry reasoned, "This is where they wound up…still, there are worse ways to go."

"How do you mean?" asked Percy, but before he could get an answer, a new, familiar voice called out in their earshot.

"How can it be broken? Fix it right now?"

"Is that Clarisse?" asked Percy, moving towards what looked like an olden-days warship: it had a strange anchor of some sort connected to the top end of Charybdis' throat while its path was being pulled towards some sort of large demonic-looking crusher-like thing that Harry assumed led to the further points of the guardian's digestive system.

"No, it couldn't be," argued Harry, but he _knew_ it was: no-one else gave orders like the daughter of Ares.

"Move it you lame-brains," argued the voice of Clarisse, "I haven't got all day!"

"It's Clarisse," chorused Percy and Annabeth, both Harry and Tyson already moving towards the ship where, as they neared, they were seen by the daughter of Ares, her eyes wide with shock as she looked upon her friend and rivals/enemies.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Clarisse, pulling Harry onto the ship before she asked, "What are _you_ doing with _them?_"

"Having lunch," Harry drawled, earning a laugh from his friend as she embraced him before he asked, "What about you? Nice boat, by the way."

"It belongs to my Dad," Clarisse explained, Harry then noticing the zombie-like beings that were crawling over the ship and trying to get it working again. They looked like soldiers of some sort from the same time as the ship, though, obviously, they were dead.

"He's always collecting stuff from wars and battles," Clarisse continued, "It was either this or a Vietnamese skiff: oh, and this is Reardon: he's the captain of these Confederate War Soldiers whose lives have been given in tribute to Ares."

"But…zombies is fine if you like," commented Reardon, earning a laugh from Harry before, to Clarisse's surprise, the guy/zombie saluted Harry as he added, "It's an honour to make your acquaintance, Death Master: anything you need, it could possibly wait until we're _not_ dinner."

"Good plan," Harry reasoned, following Clarisse along the boat while he asked, "What happened to your friend? Ichneutae?"

"Scylla got him," Clarisse answered, her words cut off as another length of the anchor snapped before she added, "Any ideas on how we _avoid_ taking a dip in the Styx?"

Looking around, Harry scowled as he muttered, "Too big and too much energy to Flash you all out of here including the ship, but…maybe…"

"Can you pilot this thing?" asked Percy suddenly, pointing to the wall of the gut; when Clarisse answered in a sarcastic positive way, he added, "Then let's give this thing a major case of indigestion."

"One…" Harry began, but Percy had already moved off.

With a sigh, Harry followed Clarisse before he asked, "Not to be a party pooper here, but aren't you forgetting about the 20,000 leagues of water waiting to pour in here?"

"Oh," Clarisse reasoned, earning a sigh from Harry before she asked, "Any ideas?"

Looking to the ship, Harry sighed himself before he nodded as he answered, "One, but it's going to cost me…no matter what happens, keep going."

"What are you going to do?" Clarisse asked, watching as Harry kneeled down, placing both hands on the bottom of the boat's cabin, his fingers touching the dark areas with a hint of comfort and fear passing through Harry as he looked up to Clarisse.

"I'm going to make sure we don't drown," Harry argued, closing his eyes as he added, "Now, Clarisse, I know we're friends, but do me a favour and keep schtum while I do this."

Facing forwards, Clarisse watched as Percy began firing at the wall of Charybdis and, true to Harry's prediction, just as the water began to pour in, the boat began to move while Percy yelled for Clarisse to move.

As she did so, however, the daughter of Ares gasped as, with another blast to the stomach wall from Percy, the many gallons of water flowed in thick and fast. However, what made her gasp was that, at the same time that the water met the ship, a large and nigh-impregnable wall of darkness surrounded the ship, turning it into a Shadow Force Submarine of sorts, the darkness cloaking the ship and keeping them not only safe from the water, but able to move faster than Clarisse's driving could take them.

Within moments, the ship was free of Charybdis and up and out of the Sea's depths: as they broke the surface, the dark shield protecting them faded away, leaving the ship unharmed and both Percy and Clarisse stunned.

As for Harry, he rose from the ground, gasping heavily and, to Clarisse's shock, his nose was bleeding; as he wiped it clean with a conjured rag, he asked, "So, where next, Cap'n?"

"How did you do that?" asked Clarisse, helping her friend out onto the deck where everyone else was waiting for them.

"One of the gifts I received from Thanatos," Harry answered, his nose clear of the blood now as he added, "Umbrakinesis: the ability to command and control the darkness. Thanks to us being in the belly of the beast, I was able to use the darkness around us, but not for long, hence the bloody nose."

"You saved us," Tyson's voice remarked as he and Annabeth appeared with the zombie soldiers from under the ship's deck, "Thank you, Harry."

"I'll admit it," Annabeth nodded, "That _was_ wise, but if you think this makes us…"

"I was saving my friends, Owl Girl," Harry reasoned, smiling with the same cocky-mindedness as his Ares ally as he told Annabeth, "You were just in the right place at the wrong time…or is that the other way around? I don't know."

Clarisse just shook her head before she told him, "Go and have a lie down, Harry: recover your strength and, on behalf of my Dad, I thank you: rest assured that this is one daughter of Ares who is in your debt."

"Careful Clarisse," Harry sniggered, looking to the girl as he made his way towards the lower levels, "You might end up making a promise too big to deliver."

Clarisse just smiled as she watched him leave, her eyes then turning to Percy and the rest of the gang as she asked, "So, where do we go next?"

**Chapter 15 and Harry's allies continue to grow, but so do his powers: what will he do when Kronos returns and bestows his ultimate power on his son?**

**Also, what is Harry's plan and why is Kronos so accepting of his son's apparent betrayal?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The Fleece is within their clutches: there's just one thing standing in the way: a half-blood-eating Cyclops; also, Harry displays another Death power in defence of his newest ally and Tyson makes his choice clear, but with startling consequences, as all is revealed and Kronos returns…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Okay, so this one may seem a bit…weird, but I think it worked out: cause the scene in the movie had me wondering: what protections were there for the ship that couldn't be used? Then it hit me and this came out of it…**


	16. You'd Do It For Me

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Others TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: Thanks Storm: though I think I should warn you that there's a cringe-worthy moment coming up;**

**WhiteElfElder: Not really, but the revival is something that I need to happen for Harry to come into his full power;**

**Undercover Operative: I don't really want to give too much away, but let's just say that Harry's true power has a role to play;**

_Clarisse just smiled as she watched him leave, her eyes then turning to Percy and the rest of the gang as she asked, "So, where do we go next?"_

Chapter 16: You'd Do It For Me

At long last, just as the day began to wear on with the passage of time, one of the war soldiers on the boat spotted land.

The cry of 'land, ho' also tore Harry from his sleep, the rest and recuperation following his breakneck choice to protect his friends helping to make him feel strong again. Climbing back onto the deck of the war-boat, Harry found Clarisse, Tyson, Percy and Annabeth eyeing the shore warily, the half-Cyclops almost shivering as he looked at the island.

"Circeland," Tyson whispered, "Created by the goddess Circe to lure half-bloods to the island and meant to be a place like the Lotus Casino."

"What happened?" asked Annabeth, earning a scoff from behind her that told them Harry was awake.

"Opening day," Tyson muttered, "Thousands of eager demigods and one hungry Cyclops: bad for business!"

"If I wind up being monster chow again, I'm going to kill someone," groaned Harry, watching as Clarisse gave orders for them to steer closer to the island.

While Percy and Annabeth prepared for the departure, Tyson looked back before he asked, "Can you feel it?"

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Harry asked, "Huh?"

"The Fleece," Tyson explained in a hushed voice, "Can you feel its power?"

"No," Harry admitted, shaking his head to clear off the last of the cobwebs as he explained, "While my Mystokinesis is pretty strong already, I need to somehow find a way to take in my Father's power before I reach my full potential. Even then, I probably wouldn't be able to sense it because the Fleece is more a divine object than a magical one."

As Tyson nodded with a minor feeling of understanding, Harry looked to the island before he sighed as he added, "Ty, listen: I know you want to try and talk to Polyphemus, but you have to realise there is a chance that it won't work."

At Tyson's confused look, Harry explained, "No offence meant, pal, but Cyclops are big, bulky and brutish while you're…well, you're not. Then there's how you're an _actual_ demigod compared to the Poseidon-blessed beliefs of Cyclops being monstrous children of Tsunami Breath. So what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we go for Plan B," Tyson suggested, earning a sigh and a nod before, as the half-nymph walked away, Harry asked the question;

"What's Plan B?"

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Passing onto the island and into the now-abandoned theme park, Harry could almost feel the presence of the goddess/deity to which the place earned its name. At a guess, he wondered if that had something to do with him being blessed by Hecate, who was the Mother of Circe, and therefore shared part of her power and spirit.

Moving through the park, Harry tried to distract his thoughts as, once again, he wondered what Tyson had meant by Plan B, though he was more concerned with the thought of retrieving the Golden Fleece and then having to keep it away from Percy without revealing his one, true abandonment of the gods and their ways.

Slipping under a large rollercoaster, the five demigods found themselves standing in front of a large-signed ride that also happened to have a large hole through its entrance.

"Plummet of Death," Annabeth read, earning a laugh from Harry that had her looking at him, "What?"

"Just the irony of the statement," Harry answered, "No doubt it goes down into the earth and what's waiting at the other end? A bloodthirsty, half-blood eating Cyclops; also looks like something big came through here, wouldn't you say?"

"Ladies first," Percy cut in, directing Clarisse to the entrance where, climbing into one of the 'cars' that would have gone along the ride, the half-bloods seemed to distract themselves from their fear with, in Harry's opinion, a _very_ annoying song.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" asked Clarisse, her words cut off as the cart reached the other end; climbing out of the cars, the warriors moved slower than before, each of them looking around at the chaos and destruction that had been left by the plummet's monstrous inhabitant. At one point, they caught sight of a large stone that had been pushed out of the way.

"Must be the one Odysseus used to trap him here," Harry observed as they passed through the hole in the wall and, on the other side, they found themselves standing in a large chamber with rocky outcroppings and stalactites all over the place. Hiding behind one of the larger rock faces, Percy looked around for any sign of either Grover or Polyphemus, though he also kept an eye out for the Fleece.

However, just as Percy's head snapped around, he had to draw it back as a large chair flew through the air and crashed nearby, a deep, booming voice echoing through the cavern as the crash was heard. "What's taking so long? This Fleece is meant to lure half-bloods and satyrs: I'm starving, woman!"

"Calm your temper, calm your temper!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed, earning a near-scoff from Harry as the five demigods got a look at what looked like an ugly woman with a toy eyeball on her forehead. At closer inspection, however, Percy was the one to recognise the woman as Grover, who held up his hands as he added, "Let me make you something to drink, Clopsies: help ease your temper."

"This is ridiculous!" snarled the booming voice, a further inspection from the five warriors recognising the owner of the voice as Polyphemus and, as soon as he saw the guy, Harry knew that Tyson's plan was _not_ going to work.

The Cyclops was _huge:_ he'd have even dwarfed Hagrid!

With his leathery clothes and reddened eye, no doubt from where Odysseus had blinded him, the creature was both terrifying and a little comedic, but highly unlikely he was someone who'd listen to reason.

"This hunger," groaned Polyphemus, "It's making my eyesight hurt: I can practically smell half-bloods, but there are none: I'm so hungry, I'd eat you…"

Grover whimpered before Polyphemus, scoffing at the thought, added, "If you weren't a Cyclops."

'Score one for his bad eye,' Harry thought, watching as Percy called Grover over, the sight of his friends bringing delight to the satyr…or it would have done had Clarisse not snapped a picture of the guy in a dress and eyeball.

"What are you doing here?" asked Grover, directing his words at Harry more than anyone, "I thought we left you behind."

"What? And miss this?" asked Harry with a laugh, "No chance: so, you're a…what? Cyclopean chambermaid?"

"It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," Harry sniggered, looking up at the looming form of Polyphemus as he added, "So the question is how do we get rid of him long enough to snag the Fleece? Where is it, by the way?"

"On his shoulder," Percy answered, already making a plan as he added, "If someone could distract him, then maybe…"

"I could try," Tyson suggested, but Harry shook his head.

However, before any other arguments could be made, Polyphemus' head loomed over them and, seconds later, the gang scattered as the Cyclops declared, "Half-bloods! Come back here: I won't hurt you…not much!"

"Like we'd believe that," Harry scowled, using his speed and strength, which seemed to enhance itself in the near-darkness of the creature's cavern, to move along the rocks.

At the same time, however, while Percy made for the Fleece, Tyson made his move, "Hey: down here!"

Looking down at the half-nymph demigod, Polyphemus frowned as he asked, "What do you want, runt?"

"I…I just thought we could talk," Tyson suggested, "I get you're upset, but maybe I could help: you know? Cyclops to Cyclops?"

"Ha!" laughed Polyphemus, lifting his hand as though to crush Tyson.

As he did so, Harry didn't know why he did what he did, but suddenly, once again, he saw his friends in danger and he saw _red!_

Leaping down from his position, the Shadowborne saw Percy leap for the Fleece while Polyphemus snapped, "It's going to be fun taking out a freak like you, runt! You turn against your own kind!"

His hand came down…and then, without any real reason, Polyphemus froze: his body had tensed up and his eye was wide with horror and disbelief; as for Percy, who'd now leapt for his shoulder and grabbed the Fleece, he looked down as well and what he saw made his own eyes widen with disbelief.

Harry was standing in front of Tyson, his hands lifted while his eyes had blacked out once again: at the same time, a chain of serrated black energy had flew from the palm of his left hand and wrapped around Polyphemus' arm like a snake crushing its prey. As Percy moved away with the Fleece, Polyphemus let out a single gasp before Harry, his voice as cold as death itself, hissed at him, "You _really_ shouldn't have done that!"

"Stop!" cried Annabeth, but Harry wasn't listening; it was like his instincts were on overdrive and he was focused solely on saving his friends while, once again, his enemies were in the wrong place at the right time.

"No," growled Polyphemus, trying to move his other arm: when he did so, however, he was met with a paralysing jolt of dark energy that seemed to stab through his arm, up his shoulder and down into his heart where, as he looked at Harry, Polyphemus gasped out one word, "Death."

"_Son_ of Death," Harry snarled, clenching both his fists where, with a sickening crunch and a sound best left undescribed, Polyphemus' body was crushed by the black chains that Harry had summoned, the Cyclops' heart being crushed by the bones of his ribcage where, with a final gasp, Polyphemus fell to the floor, dead.

Lowering his hands, Harry turned and, facing a stunned and almost-horrified Tyson, he muttered softly, "You'd do it for me, right?"

"Do…do what?" asked Tyson, his response surprising him more than the act itself.

"Protect your friends."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Leaving through the entrance to the cave, Harry seemed to have returned to normal as he stood at the stone-cased entrance, his eyes looking back to Percy before, with a sigh, he addressed the demigod.

"And now, dear son of Poseidon," Harry growled, holding up his hand as he added, "I'll be taking the Fleece."

"What?" asked Annabeth, going for her sword, but to her shock, she found it taken by Clarisse, who moved to stand with Harry. "What are you doing?"

"I think they call it an old-fashioned double-cross," Clarisse drawled, looking to Harry as she added, "Told you that you had my allegiance."

"Thank you," Harry smiled, looking back to Annabeth as he told her, "Like I told your _boyfriend,_ Owl Girl, my only concern is saving Thalia and, by that, I mean the girl and _not_ some overworked piece of flora. Now, hand me the Fleece or…"

Whipping his hand up, Harry wrapped a chain of black energy around the large boulder, his eyes fixed on the two stunned demigods and equally-stunned satyr as he added, "You can rot down here for the next few hundred years: your choice."

"If we rot, so does the Fleece," Percy challenged Harry, but the words were no sooner out of his mouth before a sharp pull on his left side had him turning, the eyes of the son of Poseidon wide with shock as Tyson grabbed the Fleece and walked forwards with it, presenting it to Harry like a gift being offered in fealty. "Tyson!"

"Thank you, cousin," Harry replied, taking the Fleece and throwing it over one shoulder like a wrestler wearing a champion's belt. As Tyson stood on Harry's other side, the son of Kronos then added, "You see, Jackson? You thought you could make Tyson feel weak and inferior when, in reality, you were doing to him what Daddy dearest and his Bolt Boy Brother did to me: left him alone in the darkness with no way out except the one offered to him."

"All this time," Percy growled, "_That's_ what this has been about? Getting one over on my Dad?"

"No," Harry growled in response, his Death Aura showing as Annabeth and Grover both shivered while Clarisse and Tyson seemed unaffected, "It's been about power, Jackson: who has it, meaning me, and who doesn't, meaning you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a destiny of my own to fulfil and, sadly, it doesn't involve you!"

With that, Harry turned, but as he did, a clap of thunder tore through the theme park and, as they watched, Harry now standing confidently with his hand on the Fleece, the seas around the island started to froth and churn, their energies passing through every fibre of the island's life.

"What's going on?" asked Clarisse, earning a laugh from Harry.

"I think we made Tsunami Breath angry!"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before a large tidal wave rose up in front of them, cutting off their escape back to the boat while, behind them, Percy's eyes widened and Annabeth and Grover both went to their knees in the presence of such power.

Once again, the thunder rolled across the sky and, as he looked up, Harry sniggered as he exclaimed, "Come on then, do it! Let's see if you can _actually_ kill me!"

The seas came down, the lightning flashed across the sky and, as Harry stood there, ready to get one over on the Gods _big-time_, he was aware of a flash of motion to his left before, with a roar that sounded more draconian than human, a lone figure snarled, "NO!"

Peering through the haze of shock and disbelief, Harry's eyes widened as he saw Tyson standing there, one hand raised to his left while the other was directed to the right. And, to add to the shock, Tyson's hands were _both_ holding back the lightning and the tsunami, his single eye almost glowing with furious power as he turned and, facing Harry, he told him, "You'd do it for me, right?"

"Tyson…" whispered Harry, watching as his friend threw his hands down, the two clashes of power crashing to the ground before the demi-nymph turned and, facing Harry, he smiled calmly and nodded once.

"Protect your friends," Tyson muttered, before, to Harry's shock, the Cyclops fell forwards and collapsed, his energy spent and his body weakened to a point of near-death in front of Harry and Clarisse.

"No!" cried Clarisse, actually falling to Tyson's side where, as she watched, both she and Harry gasped as Tyson's singular eye became two eyes, both of them closed, but no means an illusion of the mist.

Instead, as they watched, Harry almost gasped as Tyson's body shone with an eerie, mystical blue light and, as the light enveloped him, so too did a symbol appear over Tyson's fallen body.

A five-pointed pentagram with five runic symbols at each of the points; then, in the centre of the pentagram, Poseidon's trident appeared, the energy flowing through both Harry and Tyson as the power surged across the island.

"What's happening?" asked Clarisse, stepping back as she saw the energy swarm through Tyson's fallen body.

"Hecate," Harry whispered, before he shrugged as he added, "Or perhaps Circe, I don't know, but one of them is…is determining Tyson: but why?"

'_Because,_' answered a melodious, but cold voice that echoed within Harry, Tyson and Clarisse's minds, '_His desire to protect you, my champion, has proven him worthy of this: freed from the curse of his Father, now I am his Mother. Now, my son, awaken and know your true self._'

As Harry looked on, Tyson's eyes snapped open before he rose up and, looking himself over, he asked, "I…I'm alive, but…but how?"

"Hecate," Harry answered, his eyes wide as he saw the symbol over Tyson's head vanish, "She's your real Mother, Ty: _Di Immortales_, this makes you a Twice-Blessed Godling!"

"You mean a Shadowborne?" asked Tyson, "Like you?"

"No," Harry answered, "Like…someone else I know, but not like me."

"Well, that was interesting."

Turning to the source of the voice, Percy and Annabeth gasped while Harry smiled and, with his strength restored, Tyson moved to his leader's side with Clarisse as Luke appeared on top of Polyphemus' cave, his eyes fixed on Harry as he mused, "Even _I _would never have seen this coming. And you've got the Fleece, well done: now, I hate to be a party pooper here, Harry, but if you wouldn't mind: hand it over."

Looking to Percy and Annabeth, both of whom were shaking their heads in pleading, Harry smirked before he answered, "All right, Luke: you have us outnumbered and outmatched. Here: it's yours…just don't hurt them."

With that, he threw the Fleece to Luke, who smiled and, nodding in agreement, told Percy, "Sorry cousin, but it looks like here is where the prophecy got it wrong."

Percy just glared while Harry nonchalantly raised his hands, apparently surrendering to Luke…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"You've got a plan, right?"

"Of course I do," Harry laughed as he was tied up next to Clarisse and Tyson, both of them watching him warily while Tyson had asked him the question. "And it involves me, that sarcophagus and you guys _not_ winding up appetisers for Kronos."

"Then you'd better get to work, don't you think?" asked Clarisse, earning a nod from Harry as he turned his head to her.

"While I handle Daddy dearest, I need you to play along and keep Luke's forces busy, can you do that?"

Clarisse nodded.

Turning to Tyson, Harry then added, "I know things are different now, Ty, but if you can help us out too, I'll be grateful: then, when we're done here, I'll take you to the other Godling I know."

"Got it."

Facing forwards, Harry took a deep breath and, drawing on what energy he could, he began to burn his shadow power through the ropes that bound him. At the same time, Luke approached the sarcophagus, his eyes on Harry as he knew his Lord had a plan to make things right: why else would he be so willing to surrender if he was against Jackson and his allies?

"Lord Kronos," Luke remarked, setting the Fleece down on the sarcophagus, "Betrayed by his sons, cast into the shadows: I bid you now, rise!"

Setting the Fleece down, Luke stepped back and, moving to the edge of the platform where he stood, he began to count down the moments until the revival was complete.

In the meantime, Harry, finished with his release, snapped his bonds from his wrists and, rising up, he grabbed Night Shadow before he unbound both Tyson and Clarisse. Once his allies were free, Harry smiled as he looked to Percy, Annabeth and Grover, his eyes filled with smug victory as he shrugged before running towards the demigods between him and Kronos.

"Hey!" yelled Grover, his words falling on deaf ears as the sarcophagus' lid exploded and, from within, what looked like parts of a molten magma monster began to rise up and form together in a swirling vortex of energy and magic.

"He rises," Luke whispered, then aware of Harry standing over him, Night Shadow unsheathed while the son of Kronos looked on, "How does it feel? Knowing you came so close to achieving victory before defeat claimed you."

"Clichéd, but nice touch," Harry sniggered, his eyes then turning hard with determination as he hissed, "It's _not_ over yet!"

Transforming Night Shadow into its dual-bladed form, Harry prepared for the fight of his life, his eyes watching as the molten pieces of the corpse belonging to Kronos formed together, forming a titan-sized being that loomed over them all. As he watched, Harry then saw a pair of golden eyes and a fierce snarling mouth appear on a head and face that strongly resembled the mortals' descriptions of the devil.

"Father," Harry whispered, trying not to tremble in front of his sire's true power as it scorched through the park and through Harry.

"My Lord," Luke exclaimed, rising from where he was watching as he explained, "I brought you back!"

"Don't get too close," Harry insisted, watching as Kronos saw them and, meeting Harry's eyes, he chuckled darkly before he spoke in his booming voice.

"Harrison Potter," Kronos growled, "You have betrayed me and so doing, have betrayed yourself!"

Reaching down, Kronos grabbed Harry, the Shadowborne slashing at the limbs of his Father in an _attempt_ to escape his clutches; however, for reasons Harry didn't know or understand, the blade was as dull as though it was made of plastic.

Meeting the eyes of Kronos, Harry put on a good show as he told the demon, "You're nothing but a bag of hot air, Kronos: I feel disgusted to be considered _any_ son of yours."

"And here was I thinking you wished to rule," Kronos laughed, his hand now head-height as he exclaimed, "But if you do not, then you may share the fate of your siblings."

'Ugh,' groaned Harry mentally, realising then what _role_ he'd needed to play as his Father had said on the Andromeda, 'Not this again!'

Then, with no remorse or sense of loyalty to his own flesh and blood, Kronos opened his jaws and, throwing Harry inside, he swallowed him down audibly, much to the shock of Harry's allies and enemies.

For Harry's enemies, notably Percy and Annabeth, they wondered whether or not they'd underestimated the self-important Shadowborne if he'd actually desired to challenge Kronos and _not_ serve him.

For his allies, however, including Tyson and Luke, they knew that Harry had actually expected this to happen, no matter how much he'd hated it personally.

In the end, it was all part of his plan…

**Chapter 16 and what a way for Harry to go…unless this **_**is**_** part of his plan, but what does him getting swallowed alive **_**again**_** have to do with ruling the three worlds?**

**Also, now that Tyson has found his true self, will he stay true to his unofficial brother – since Harry is Hecate's Champion – or will he go back to Jackson and the gang?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry is bestowed his full powers and reveals himself for the **_**true**_** Shadowborne he is; plus, and I mean it this time, it's Harry vs. Percy as two enchanted blades clash for possession of a Fleece; and, as the gang return to camp, there's trouble for Harry back at Hogwarts as destiny throws a wrench into our anti-hero's future…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: And there we go: I hope you all liked my surprise with Tyson: I did this for two reasons: one, because I wanted him to have an actual involvement with Harry's Hogwarts life and two, so I had a way for the side-pairing of Tyson/Luna not to seem so weird; anyway, I hope you liked it…**


	17. Power Of A Shadowborne

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Tyson/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Lord of Carrion: Yes, there'll be some gods and goddesses who side with Harry;**

**Master Xehanort: Maybe, maybe not;**

**Daithi4377: Yeah, but that doesn't mean he actually liked it, otherwise why would he say **_**here we go again?**_

**Undercover Operative: You know something? I think that idea might actually work;**

**StormyFireDragon: Time for reunions and unfinished business, I think, Storm;**

_For Harry's enemies, notably Percy and Annabeth, they wondered whether or not they'd underestimated the self-important Shadowborne if he'd actually desired to challenge Kronos and not serve him._

_For his allies, however, including Tyson and Luke, they knew that Harry had actually expected this to happen, no matter how much he'd hated it personally._

_In the end, it was all part of his plan…_

Chapter 17: Power Of A Shadowborne

'Great…monster chow…_again!_'

This was Harry's thought as he felt his body almost drift through the ethereal energy bonds that held him within the body of his own Father, the Titan King's energy swimming around Harry while the young Shadowborne felt both amused and disgusted at the role he'd _had_ to play.

How else was he going to come into his full powers?

'Thanatos must have known this was coming too,' Harry thought, feeling only a sensation of weightlessness and not being there as he drifted through the innards of the Titan, 'He said I would discover the means to have the power to free Thalia from her curse, but what in Gaea's name am I meant to do now?'

'_What you do best,_' replied a familiar bass voice, the tone ringing through Harry's mind as his eyes scanned the surroundings, seeing only the golden-laced seas of power that made up the inside of his Father's body.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

'_Your power, Harrison,_' Kronos explained, his voice moving around Harry while, at the same time, it seemed to fill Harry's mind and body with its strength as he told him, '_Use it: you are within not only my body, but my spirit. Gather your energy, take from me what is rightfully yours and become what you were born to be._'

"Your soul?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "How? What do you mean? You're back now, but you make it sound like…like you _wish_ to be destroyed."

'_I will die so that my son can rule,_' Kronos agreed, '_Sounds like a fair deal to me: use your first gifts, my son: take my soul and make it yours. Use that blade of yours if you wish to give it a form._'

"My blade?" asked Harry, pulling Night Shadow from beside his floating form; as he did so, however, the eyes of the Shadowborne widened as he asked, "Wait: is _this_ my role? To…to _kill_ you?"

'_And claim your rightful inheritance,_' answered Kronos, '_As your Father, I can only apologise for devouring you, but unless you found a way to harness our two powers together, your plans would become known to your enemies. I spent an eternity, Harrison, sealed in darkness and bound by their powers, unable to move on and die without a true heir. Then, your birth Father, James Potter, offered himself to me as a host vessel: he _knew_ my dominion over Time and Titans would help him…to do what, I don't know. When you were born, I tried to use a little more of my essence to mark you, but my sons, your step-brothers, got there first._'

A rage unlike any other seemed to fill Harry's body as he listened to Kronos' voice, '_This is your future, Harrison: to rule the three realms as the _new_ Master of the Immortals. Everything I have done, I have done to try and aid you: now, my son, my heir, my _prince_, take my soul and rule!_'

Lifting Night Shadow, Harry gulped before he asked, "But I don't know _how_ to take a soul, Father: how can I use a power I don't know?"

'_You've done it before,_' Kronos explained, his power helping Harry remember how he'd Traced the magical signature to the Andromeda, '_Now do it again: use the Nethermancer inside of you and claim your true heritage, your _true_ determination!_'

Lifting Night Shadow higher, Harry's eyes seemed to fade to black before he told Kronos, "For what it's worth, you're a rubbish Dad!"

'_Runs in the family,_' Kronos remarked, his power beginning to glow all around Harry while, beyond the Titan's body, Harry could almost hear the cries and commands of his allies and enemies. Strangely, he was the only one that had been eaten by Kronos, though the Titan still had the power to cause destruction to Circeland.

Concentrating on his friends and allies, Harry closed his eyes and reached for the part of him that had come out against Ron, against Percy the first time they'd met, against Medusa, the Hydra, the Underworld, Luke in NYC, the obstacle tower and, finally, against Charybdis in escaping that prison.

As this power coursed through him, Harry felt his hand heat up and, opening his eyes, he let out a gasp when Night Shadow's blade began to glow an eerie, but empowered colour of gold, much like the colour of Kronos' eyes. As Harry watched, the blade extended until it was the same size as the Sword of Gryffindor, its name being inscribed in runes along the sword's blade.

'_Yes,_' Kronos hissed, '_Now pull it in, Harrison: become the Immortal you are._'

"I'm no Immortal," Harry muttered before, pulling the full-sized Night Shadow back, he slashed it clean through the sea of energy and, to his surprise, he also cut _through_ Kronos' body, an apparent roar of pain and fury flying from the Titan's lips while Harry, taking advantage of the situation, leapt right out of the chest cavity left by his new blade.

Landing on the ground with a mix of magic and Seeker reflexes, Harry turned, unaware of the fact that, as his eyes met those of his Father, his blackened orbs now became filled by a fierce, intimidating shade of gold that formed new irises in his gaze.

Truly, he now looked like more of a God/Titan/Primordial infusion than ever.

"For an Immortal," Harry exclaimed, his voice reverberating around the site where, hidden behind obstacles of different kinds, the other demigods, demi-Titans and demi-Primordials stared at Harry in disbelief, especially when they also saw that Kronos' body wasn't re-materializing. Instead, it seemed to be crumbling to little more than gold dust from the hole in the monster's abdomen.

As this unusual, unexplainable event took place, Harry let out a snarl as he told Kronos, "You're not big on current events, Kronos: otherwise you'd know what they call me: the Boy-Who-Lived."

Kronos let out a laugh before he growled, "It matters not: your destiny was written long ago, Harrison!"

Lifting Night Shadow, the sight of the gold sword making Luke, Clarisse and Tyson gasp in awe as they could all almost sense the power radiating from the sword through its bearer, Harry let out a laugh as he exclaimed, "My name, oh _Father_, is _Harry!_ And I make my own destiny!"

Charging Night Shadow with a mix of Umbra and Mystokinetic energy, Harry then launched Night Shadow from his free hand, the blade spinning through the air like a supercharged buzzsaw where, with a sickening crunch and bone-jarring squelch, the blade cut through Kronos' head, decapitating him and leaving the head and neck area of the body to crumble into more piles of gold dust.

"How…how is he doing this?" demanded Percy, Riptide now glowing with similar energy as he explained, "Not even _this_ sword had that sort of power!"

"Don't be jealous, Jackson!" scowled Clarisse, watching as the blade flew back to Harry's hand, the young Shadowborne then turning away from the downed Titan in a rather dramatic pose. "It doesn't suit you."

As Kronos fell, a laugh resonated within Harry's mind before he heard the Titan's voice for the last time, '_Good luck to you, my King…rule well…_'

Then, with a fiery explosion much like the one that had taken Sally Jackson and the Minotaur, Kronos' body imploded, leaving nothing more than gold dust, which blew across the park and out into the four winds.

Sheathing Night Shadow, Harry moved to the sarcophagus before he lifted the Fleece and, draping it over one shoulder, he walked back to his friends, both Clarisse and Tyson congratulating him on a job well done. At the same time, Luke, Chris, Ethan and Silena managed to slip away while the Titan-blooded monsters cowered before the strength of the vanquisher of Kronos, the same golden flames taking them away from the being before them.

This just left Harry with a stunned Percy, a furious Annabeth, a confused Grover and two very grateful friends as he walked back towards Clarisse's boat.

However, at the edge of the island, Harry was stopped by a wall of water that suddenly rose up, the young Shadowborne heaving a sigh as he turned and, drawing Night Shadow once more, he asked, "Sure you want to do this, Jackson?"

"You're not returning that Fleece to Camp Half-Blood," Percy scowled, Riptide in one hand while the other held the water up behind Harry. "You betrayed the Gods, betrayed your own family and for _what?_ Now you expect to _slay_ the immortal and return a conquering hero? No: I won't let you go back!"

"And you're going to stop me?" asked Harry, removing the Fleece from his shoulder before he held Night Shadow in his hands, "Like you said, Son of Poseidon: I have just slain an Immortal with this sword. What chance have you against me?"

"The same as you," Percy replied, charging at Harry with Riptide; at the same time, the clash of their swords seemed to create a fissure in the earth and a storm in the sky. As thunder rumbled and the earth split open, Harry saw the water surround them, cutting them off from their friends and allies while he and Percy were alone on the island.

With the clash of both swords, the battle began: their swords clashed and clanged in the late-evening scene, each crash resonating across the island like the peal of a bell while both warriors stepped, side-stepped and parried each other.

"Jackson," Harry laughed, indicating their makeshift arena as he told the boy, "Give it up: without your so-called friends, you don't stand a chance. Everything you've ever done, you think it easy because you're Poseidon's kid, but nothing in life is easy. Trust me on that!"

"Trust you?" asked Percy incredulously, using his Hydrokinetic power to send a strong torrent of water racing towards Harry, who deflected it off of a Shadow Shield before he returned fire with a stream of black flames, the darkness in the power laced with malice and fury. "Look at you: you're no better than Luke with your desire to destroy Olympus! Think about it, Harry: if Olympus goes, who's to say our powers won't go with them?"

"Me," Harry answered, switching Night Shadow's forms: now he held a black-wood bow polished to perfection, the crosshair and targeting scope of the bow shaped like two fangs while the rest of it looked like it had been forged from darkness incarnate. As Harry pulled back on the finely-cut wire bowstring, a black arrow materialised into existence before, with a shot and a sneer, Harry released the arrow, which pinged harmlessly off of Riptide's blade.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Percy, firing off his own 'arrows' that he formed from the water; to each arrow, Harry returned fire with his own forged arrows of shadow energy, the all-consuming power of the darkness easily taking out and destroying the aquatic arrow assault.

"Because I don't wish Olympus destroyed," Harry explained, shifting Night Shadow into its chain-scythe – _Kusarigama _– form before he began whipping at Percy, who dodged the attacks and used the water to protect himself from others, "I wish it remade with a new council of Immortals: _that_, Jackson, is _my_ destiny! What about you? I seem to recall Luke mentioning a prophecy, so what's that about?"

"About the one who's going to stop you," Percy explained, summoning a great torrent of water that surrounded him like he was parting the Red Sea, his eyes almost glowing with sea-green fury as he explained, "We may not be directly related, Harry, but if I have to go through you to preserve Olympus, then I will."

With that, he released the energy he'd gathered, sending the water rushing towards Harry; with a smirk, however, Harry took the fight to the skies…_literally_. Launching himself on a veil of shadow energy, the young Shadowborne felt his _true_ power coursing through his veins as he laughed, "You're too slow, Jackson: but then again, what else can I expect from a guy who'd rather let his saving-people thing lead him astray?"

"What makes you such an expert?" asked Percy, aiming the water upwards: to counter, Harry lifted his own hands before, to the shock of the onlookers, his hands released what looked like rings of golden energy that wrapped around Percy and his watery assault, almost _freezing_ them in place.

On closer inspection however, the watchers saw that Percy was still moving, but at a pace that would have made snails look fast.

As for Harry, he touched down on the ground before he explained, "I was just like you, Percy Jackson: ready, willing and able to do anything to defend my friends and their honour. But then, one moonlit night, I fell victim to a werewolf and _nearly_ died had it not been for Thanatos determining me: after that, I thought that my friends would either miss me or honour me, but no: do you know what they did, Seaweed Brain? They tried to rob me, steal from me and disgrace my honour and my memory! Well, I made them see the error of their ways and, if things go as my life seems to enjoy making it, I think I'll have that chance soon enough."

With that, Harry returned Night Shadow to its sword form before he knocked Percy on his ass with a burst of Shadow, the energy holding Percy to the ground while the water crashed down around him, his eyes wide as he faced Harry.

"Chronokinesis," Harry explained, approaching Percy while he sheathed Night Shadow, "Guess where it got its name from? Now, I _could_ kill you, Jackson, and be rid myself of an enemy, but you're too much fun to play with. So, instead, I'll leave you here: enjoy the swim back to Camp."

With that, Harry leapt across the ravine and, taking the hands of Clarisse and Tyson, the latter holding onto the Fleece protectively, the young Shadowborne smirked as he told them, "Hang on."

"Wait," demanded Annabeth, "What about us?"

"I think the boat's got enough fuel to get you back," Clarisse told Annabeth, smirking as she waved before, in a burst of black flames, the trio vanished, leaving Percy to struggle through his pinned state while Annabeth promised one thing.

This wasn't over…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

When the Fleece was used to restore Thalia's tree, Harry was among those who celebrated, but once the coast was clear, the young Shadowborne then tapped into his new powers and, digging into the tree's essence, he severed Thalia's ties to the tree once and for all.

Moving away from the tree, Harry led Tyson back to the Thanatos Cabin where, passing through the door, the two demigods stood watching over the downed form of Thalia Grace, her appearance less sickly and now more like she was merely sleeping. Bending down, Harry placed his hand in Thalia's before he told her, "I'm sorry, T: I never would have thought that my power had a downside, but you're free now. Your _Father's_ spell is broken and you can live free. Just please…open your eyes and look at me; you can strike me down if you want, but everything I've done, everything I've risked, it's all been for you."

Bowing his head with Thalia's hand still held in his, Harry continued in a hushed whisper, "I thought the prophecy wrong, but now I _know_ this is what I am: I can either preserve the status quo or go ahead and rule. But, in order to rule, I need my queen of the Immortals: one whom has been forsaken and revived by my power. I need you, Thalia and, if you say no, then…then I won't pursue this path: I…I swear it on the…"

"Can I have my hand back, Harry?"

Lifting his eyes, Harry gasped as he saw Thalia looking at him, her own grey eyes edged by a ring of gold as she smiled at him and told him, "You saved me, Harry: not once, but twice-now. I don't need to oppose that sort of loyalty and devotion: you helped me see that I could make my own name, so that's what I'll do."

"Does that mean…" Harry asked, earning a smile and a nod from Thalia before she leaned in and, with no regrets or remorse, she brushed her lips against his, her voice soft as she made her choice;

"I am yours, my King of the Immortals."

_**Son of the Shadows**_

Zeus was, in a word, _furious!_

Not only had that arrogant little upstart chosen to follow his prophecy's foretelling and aim for the stars, _literally_, but now he had Zeus' own flesh and blood as his queen and ally. Then, to rub salt in the wounds, information from the mortal realm and beyond told Zeus that _Hades_ had agreed to serve and follow the so-called _Shadowborne._

The temptation to use the Master Bolt to smite the arrogant upstart was almost too good to resist, but, instead, Zeus made another choice.

If Harry Potter wanted a war with Olympus, then by Heaven, a war was what he was going to get…

_**Son of the Shadows**_

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!"

As cheers and applause echoed through the Great Hall, Dumbledore felt an air of victory for what was coming as he declared the final stage of the Tournament's information. It was a cold thing, he had to agree, but it was all for the Greater Good: this way, things would _finally_ go his way and he would be able to make Harry see that his power was only usable by the Order and the Light.

Besides, the boy had made a second mistake following his spiteful little runaway and Dumbledore wasn't going to take that lying down.

So, as Dumbledore began to move to the back room, the sight of the Goblet of Fire rearing up, its flames and power burning brightly, the old man had to try very hard not to laugh as he saw a slip of paper fly out and, grabbing it in his hands, Dumbledore revealed the name:

"Harry Potter."

As confusion filled the minds of the Hogwarts students, Dumbledore's eyes then widened as a _fifth_ name shot out of the Goblet and, as he watched, the name was revealed in bright _gold_ writing, the information shocking even Dumbledore as he read the name:

"Percy Jackson?"

**Chapter 17 and…wait, did I read that right? **_**Percy**_** is a Champion in the Tournament? How? He doesn't have magic…**

**Also, what is Dumbledore's meaning of the thing he won't take lying down and what is Zeus' plan for Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Friends reunite as Harry returns to Hogwarts after being informed of this life-changing event: however, trouble dawns as he learns of the **_**fifth**_** champion; also, another demigod is finally revealed from Harry's world and a familiar face returns to help support Harry in the Tournament…**

**Please Read and Review**

**AN: Wow, huh? Talk about rocking the boat: I wanted a way to keep Jackson involved and give him a **_**real**_** taste of danger that has **_**nothing**_** to do with friends; sneaky, huh?**

**AN 2: Do you think a pairing of Draco/Clarisse would work or would Neville/Clarisse be more suitable? Just a thought I had now that enemies have become friends and friends have become allies…**

**AN 3: In this chapter, there were a couple of references that came to me when picturing certain moments: here are some of the descriptions;**

**Harry's Night Shadow Sword Form is similar to the sword from the movie **_**The Last Legion**_

**Night Shadow's bow form is similar to a Daedric Bow from TES: Skyrim**

**The ideal image of Harry 'floating' around inside Kronos is a little similar to the scene from Doctor Who with Clara lost in the time-stream: don't ask me why, it just seemed fun and appropriate;**

**All rights belong to their respective creators;**

**AN 4: Oh, and I'd like to thank Undercover Operative for the idea on how Harry and co were able to really get one over on Jackson and his allies;**


	18. A Change of Scenery

Harry Potter, Son of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to my 'Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: Olympus, Earth, the Underworld; from a world of lies and pain, one shall come forth with the power to rule them all. Enter Harry Potter, determined by Thanatos, Champion of Hecate and son of…wait: is that possible? _That_ God?

**Author's Note: **Okay, so for those wondering where this one's coming from: it's partially from that dangerous realm of creation known as my imagination and partially from the challenge idea. I know this may seem scary and a little weird, but kindly remember that this _is_ Fan Fiction: also, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to my loyal readers and reviewers; my recommended reads are _Conventus Domus _by Lawstudent092 and _Prince of Death _by The Potters of the Future; two amazing stories by two very creative minds; also, I'd like to recommend _Glorious Chaos_ by Undercover Operative;

**Key Pairing: **Harry/Thalia

**Other Pairings: **Luke/Hermione, Tyson/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Voice of the Gods_'

/_Parseltongue_/

**Review Answers:**

**Okay, so I'm not going to respond to reviews since this chapter marks the end of Son of the Shadows, but I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who kept my spirits up and my inspirations flowing; it's been a bit of a rocky road, but I think we've done good.**

_So, as Dumbledore began to move to the back room, the sight of the Goblet of Fire rearing up, its flames and power burning brightly, the old man had to try very hard not to laugh as he saw a slip of paper fly out and, grabbing it in his hands, Dumbledore revealed the name:_

"_Harry Potter."_

_As confusion filled the minds of the Hogwarts students, Dumbledore's eyes then widened as a fifth name shot out of the Goblet and, as he watched, the name was revealed in bright gold writing, the information shocking even Dumbledore as he read the name:_

"_Percy Jackson?"_

Epilogue: A Change of Scenery

"So what did Mr D say he wanted?"

"He didn't…but it couldn't be anything bad, right?"

"Depends: I mean, if it was Chiron who summoned you, then…"

Thalia found her words cut off as she followed Harry towards the Big House, Tyson on the Shadowborne's left-hand side while the recovered Daughter of Zeus was walking on his right, her hand linked with his in a show support. Since the now Immortal Prince had returned from the Sea of Monsters and revived Thalia before gaining her as his girl, the young demigod had spent time making sure she was well and truly reborn and all right.

With help from Tyson, they'd permanently cut off the link between Thalia's life energy and the magic of the tree at the barrier, the newly-revealed Godling revelling in his newfound power and strength while also remaining true to Harry's side. When Percy, Annabeth and Grover _finally_ returned late that night, he had helped Harry avoid serious trouble with Chiron as they'd accused the son of Kronos of leaving them there.

In retaliation, Tyson had argued that the quest _was_ Clarisse's and, as such, her return to camp was more important than theirs, though when Percy challenged Tyson about being disrespectful to Poseidon's line, Tyson just smirked and, decking Percy with a punch that could have broken his face in two, he retorted, "I'm also Hecate's child, _Seaweed Brain._"

Now, on the third morning since their return, Harry had been told by Connor Stoll of the Hermes Cabin that Mr D had asked to see him, though he'd been rather hesitant to say anything more. Now, accompanied by his friend and girlfriend, Harry stopped in the gateway to the Big House as he saw the familiar brown-fur-bodied centaur standing there and, to Harry's disdain, so were Jackson, Chase and Underwood.

"Oh you are _so_ screwed," whispered Thalia, watching as Harry stepped into the gardens of the house, his hand instinctively going to Night Shadow's hilt as he saw Percy do the same with Riptide.

"That's enough of _that_, you two," Chiron informed them, clearly noticing his half-brother and nephew's desires to tear new holes into one another, "We have more important matters that concern both of you."

"What's that, Chiron?" asked Harry, removing his hand from Night Shadow while Percy did the same again with Riptide.

"We've had what your wizard-kind would call an owl message," Chiron explained, the information clearly upsetting Annabeth as she glared at Harry, though the Shadowborne ignored her as Chiron continued, "From Draco and Remus: according to them, you, Harry, and you, Percy, have been named as Champions in a Tournament of magic known as the Triwizard Tournament."

For some reason, the very air around them grew cold and foreboding as Harry, shivering with a mild dislike for the cold, asked, "What's that got to do with us now, Chiron?"

"Well," answered Chiron, looking to Percy as he explained, "With the exception of Draco and Remus, I always believed that Harry was the only magical-blooded demigod…or rather I did before Tyson revealed himself as a Son of Hecate too."

Tyson seemed to smile with newfound pride as he listened to Chiron's information, "However, from what Draco's associate and Harry's friend, Miss Granger, tells us, this Tournament binds magic users, wizards, to a contract that compels them to compete should their names come out of a mystical item known as the Goblet of Fire."

"I've heard about that item," Tyson muttered, his voice now filled with the same foreboding as the coldness around them, "It was forged for my Mother by Hephaestus to aid those who were truly worthy of the craft to find their real masters of the arts. However, during the Trojan Wars, the Goblet was stolen from a temple of Hecate in the city of Athens as an example that no city was impenetrable."

"That which belongs to Athena should be returned to Athena," Annabeth scowled, but Harry cut her off with a laugh.

"Get a clue, Feather Brain," he laughed, earning a growl from Annabeth that was silenced by Percy's cautious expression, "The Goblet was stolen _from_ Athens, not _by_ Athens. I must confess that I wasn't certain of the item's existence until now, but now we know where it is, it should be our objective to return it to Lady Hecate, if not for anything else, then for a thanks for what she's done for me."

"I'm sure I would agree with your choice of quest, Harry," Chiron remarked, his voice still cautious and alert as he told Harry, "However, at this time, it would seem that both you _and_ Percy have come out of the Goblet as Champions and, as such, I feel that the time has come for you to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the intent to compete in and survive the Tournament."

"Well, _one_ of us will survive," Harry reasoned, fixing Percy with a sinister smile as he added, "This Tournament sounds like it was designed for wizards, Jackson, of which you are _not_ one of us. Now, if you weren't such a dick and if Miss Feathers wasn't such a big Miss-I-Am, then I'd have _probably_ offered a truce, an armistice if you will, so that both of us honour the Camp together and emerge victorious, but, sadly, this isn't the case."

Drawing himself to his full height, Harry then went on, "Which is why _my_ alliance for the sake of the Tournament is in my second-Father's name: Lord Thanatos."

Once more, the skull-mounted pentagram that had risen over Harry's head in his determination showed itself before the young Shadowborne continued, "Chiron, if I am to return to Hogwarts, then I'd like to take my friends with me: Thalia, since she is my girl, Tyson, because Hogwarts gives him a chance to learn about magic and, lastly, Clarisse, since I don't see luck and moral fibre being enough in this Tournament."

"Permissions granted, Harry," Chiron retorted, his voice edged by concern as he saw the symbol glowing over Harry's head, "As for you, Percy, you may take Annabeth and Grover…"

"Can't I _ever_ escape these three hangers-on?" groaned Harry, earning a snigger from Tyson while Chiron continued.

"Also, for added support and assistance as Harry will have from Clarisse," Chiron explained, his voice edged by determination as he told the son of Poseidon, "You may also take Charles Beckendorf with you: he's the head counsellor of the Hephaestus Cabin and, like Clarisse, is quite the experienced fighter."

Percy just nodded while Harry sighed and, facing Chiron, he asked, "Is that all you wanted, Chiron? Because if so, then I'd like to go and fetch Clarisse before we head off."

"One other thing," Chiron then remarked, facing Harry while he seemed to become more…well, more of a warrior and more-serious person than his usual calm demeanour displayed.

As Harry stared deep into his eyes, Chiron spoke with a low voice, "I _know_ what our Father did to your powers, Harry, so be warned now: if you let that power consume you and turn you into a monster, then I will call down the full fury of the Firstborn on you."

Looking back into his half-brother's eyes, Harry smirked as he asked, "Is that _you_ saying that, brother, or is that old Bolt Boy's words?"

A rumble of thunder passed over, before Harry laughed as he added, "I thought as much: well, if that's all, I've got places to go, stuff to pack, victories to plan…you know how it is."

With that, he turned and left the garden of the Big House, leaving Chiron with a half-worried, half-sorrowful expression on his face as he dismissed Percy and his friends.

"He can't say I didn't warn him," Chiron muttered, before he turned and made his way off to tend to his other duties.

**And there we go: the end of the adventure and a leading point onto a sequel that will be posted in the not too distant future; I chose to end it here because I realised there was a lot more that I wanted to happen in Goblet's AU events than I originally thought, so I'll be writing the Tournament and its mixed-in events as a separate story.**

**The new story will be called Storm of Shadows and mostly go through GoF while adding a bit of OOTP, so until the posting comes, enjoy my other stories.**

**Thanks to everyone who kept my spirits up and enjoyed my work and, until the next time, this is DZ2 saying keep reading and enjoy the work…**


End file.
